


Saved (Ed Sheeran and One Direction Fanfiction)

by Sheeran24



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Macklemore (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeran24/pseuds/Sheeran24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this when I was 13-14. I am 16 now and my writing is a lot better now. I know there are a lot a errors but I figured I would upload it. I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I was 13-14. I am 16 now and my writing is a lot better now. I know there are a lot a errors but I figured I would upload it. I hope you enjoy.

From Spencer- Hey babe how is it can you meet me  
To Spencer- Hey babe and it is not that bad right now but sure can you meet me at the coffee shop in 5  
From Spencer- Okay on way  
To Spencer-Can I spend the night  
From Spencer- Yeah you can always and my offer still stands  
To Spencer- Which one the one where we live together  
From Spencer- Yeah if you want because it is lonely at my apartment as you know  
I get up and walk to the door grab my jacket. Jason and my mom will be here in 3 hours. I walk down the street to Starbucks. Spencer is my boyfriend and we have been together for about five years he is 20 almost 21. He is the only person that knows about me for the most part.  
Spencer smiles to me and gets out of his car. He walk up and hugs me. I look up, he kisses me I push away a little and shake my head. “Not here at your place” I said and he nodded.  
“Okay, please move in with me your birthday is next month and we will be both legal age.” He said and I smile.  
“Okay, maybe, but we will have to go back to my place okay.” I said and he nodded “Okay what do you want, I’ll pay.” I said and he nodded  
“Just a medium coffee black” He said and I nodded.  
“Okay” I said and I ordered two medium black coffees. I got them and we sat down at the small table. “Okay so are you sure that you really want me to move in?” I asked.  
“I am positive because I love you and want to be with you.” He said and I smiled.  
“I love you too and okay but what if it happens again?” I asked.  
“Next month you are 18 and legal to move out and do whatever the hell you what.” He said and I nodded.  
We threw our coffees away and went to my house and there car was there. “Pull over now” I said and he saw the car too. He pulled over and I said “Babe come get me in twenty minutes and I will be ready please don’t come in or let Jason or my mom see you please.” I said and got out.  
“Babes I love you stay safe I will be here in twenty minutes” he said and I kissed his cheek.  
I walked in and Jason stood there and looked at me. “I told you not to leave and you left. Where did you go?” he said looking me in the eye and walked over to me.  
“Sorry I went to Starbucks to get a coffee.” I said and he undid my jeans.  
“Take them off now and go to your room and don’t come out until I come and get you” he said. I nodded and went to my room I started to pack for tonight. My door opened and Jason walked over to me and I was in my under garments. He comes up to me and punched my stomach hard. “Where are you going?” he asked.  
“I was hoping to go over to Spencer’s house for the night.” I said and he nodded.  
“Okay but you will be back here tomorrow at 4 pm or else.” He said and I nodded and turned around to get my clothes. “What the fuck is your problem I never said you could turn around or is that a hint that you want me more?” he said a grabbed my hips.  
“Sorry it was a mistake, I was wrong but Spencer is almost here, sorry.” I said and he kicks the back of my knees. He left and I got dressed fast and grabbed my bottle of vodka. The pain goes away with enough alcohol. I grab my stuff and go down stairs and leave. Spencer pulls up and smiles.  
“Hey babe I just have to be back here a 4 tomorrow but I am all yours for now.” I said and got in.  
“Mm I can’t wait to unwrap you” he said and I was shocked.  
“What?” I asked and he put his free hand on my leg.  
“Oh I said that out loud?” he asked and I nodded. “Oh well I was wondering if you want to go all the way?” he said.  
I laughed and said “Yeah I love to, but now is really not a good time.”  
“Okay, one day.” we arrive at the complex and get out. We go up to his apartment. It wasn’t really decorated or clean. It was a two bedroom place with a bathroom. He lived in it with his brother Jacob. Spencer had a queen size bed in his room.  
I set my stuff down and we fell on to the bed.  
He hovered over me and pecked my lips. “You taste like alcohol” He said with a little confusion in his voice. He laid next me.  
“Yeah I know” I said and he laughed and we layed next to eachother.  
“Why?” He asks.  
“Because what is there to live for in life besides killing your liver?” I laugh.  
“Okay but is he really still supplying you?”  
“Yeah. I think it is well deserved though. He can pay for it until I get him out of my life.”  
“How much did you drink from the time I left you till now?” He asks.  
“Fourth bottle.” I say and he looks at me.  
“One thing, can I have your alcohol tolerance?”  
“Well if you would have started as young as I did and as much as me then maybe.” I laugh.  
“Because two years heavy is so much.”

We got up. And he went to the kitchen it was a good view I have to admit.  
I went to the bathroom, looking in the mirror and I heard few voices. I grabbed my bag and put on a tank top instead of my hoodie. I walked out to see Spencer and his brother, Jacob. “That is why it smells fruity in here” he said looking at Spencer. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. We sat on the couch and chair. Spencer and I were cuddling and Jacob was on the chair.  
“Jacob what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were working late.” Spencer asked.  
“Oh I was but then someone said they would come in a work. But, I figured I should check up on my little brother sorry didn’t mean to interrupt ya’ll” he said smiling.  
“Oh you were not interrupting we were going to just eat dinner.” Spencer said.  
“I really can't wait til your parents know about all you do here?” Jacob asked I shrugged.  
"I am 18 next month. Bro and you know we are good kids” I said and I looked at the clock it was saying it was half past 8.  
“Really” Jacob asked.  
“Yeah and tomorrow is Christmas Eve I will be too wasted to care” I said and smiled.  
“Okay but when you are legal if my brother bores you I am open.” He said winking.  
“Um I will not keep that in mind but don’t you have some friends” I said laughing.  
“Yeah I do and he is fucking hot.” Jacob said.  
“Pics or it didn’t happen.” I say and he smirks.  
“I have pics but they are not fully clothed.” He said winking.  
“I do not need to know about you sexting random guys.”  
“Yeah you do. Wanna play some games?” Jacob asked smirking.  
“Sure I am up for anything!” I said and they both smirked.  
“Okay let’s play something” I said and lay on Spencer’s shoulder.  
“Wanna play truth or dare?” Jacob suggests.  
We nod and I say “Okay I will start.” they nodded. “Okay truth or dare Jacob?” I asked.  
“Dare babe” he said.  
“Okay I dare you to call the person you like and tell them that.”  
“Okay fine.” He said and he grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He his one and put it up to his ear.  
“Put it on speaker.” I said and he did. It rang on more time and a guy picked up the phone.  
“Hello?” he asked.  
“Hey Aaron it is Jacob and I just wanted to let you know that I like you more than a friend.” Jacob said and I was shocked.  
“Okay Jacob I feel the same way about you.” Aaron said Jacob was blushing.  
“Okay well I am going to call you later okay bye” Jacob said.  
“Okay I can’t wait bye” he said and Jacob hung up.  
"Truth or dare Spencer?”  
“Dare”  
“I dare you to tell your opinions on someone in this room" he smirked.  
"Wow so hard to choose but Dakota you are the best friend and one could ask for and you can rock my world when at the drop of a pen."  
"Was I just friendzoned and praised at the sametime?" I asked.  
"Yeah basically if we were not together you would be so deep in the friendzone."  
"Wow I am heartbroken." I laughed.  
“Yeah Dakota truth or dare” Spencer asked.  
"Dare" I said and he laughed.  
"I dare you to sing again please" he asked.  
"Noooooo I haven't fully sung since 12" I smiled at him.  
"Fine just do a small bit of something" he smirked.  
"Fine" I said and did a rift from a modern song that I cannot place."  
“Damn she still has it" they both gasped.  
"You thought I lost it?" I asked looking at them.  
"No but you still have your angelic voice." He smiled.  
“Thanks that is funny since people think I am the reincarnation of Satan corrupting the minds of this town but Spencer truth or dare?” I asked him.  
“Dare” he said and I nodded.  
“I dare you to go make dinner.” I said and he nodded. “Put those culinary school techniques to use.” I said he laughed.  
***  
When I woke up I was in Spencer’s arms in his bed. I got on top of him and kissed him and he kissed back. “Now that is how I like being woke up” he said smiling and I looked over at the clock it was 11 am. He kissed me and tugged my shirt and I took it off. He took his boxers off and slid my shorts off. We rolled so he was on top of me. We were just making out. He moved and started to kiss down my body.  
“Why don’t we go get a shower?” I say and he nods. We got up and go into the shower. Most would think we do everything bad in the shower but we really but make out in the steam and water.  
When we get out I get dressed in skinny jeans and a black hoodie there was pancakes and eggs in the air. It smelled so good. I walk into the kitchen and see Spencer diligently watching the stove. I go up behind him and kiss his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was dressed in green skinny jeans and was shirtless.  
“Why are so you pretty” I asked him he laughed a little.  
“Did you just call me pretty babe?” he asked.  
“Yes I did is there a problem with?” I asked.  
“Not at all babe but breakfast is ready.” He said. I let go of him and we sat down at the table. I was starving I got two pancakes and did not touch the bacon because it is just nasty. Spencer got three pancakes and most the bacon. In a few minutes Jacob should be getting out of bed. I smiled and finished my pancakes it was so good.  
“I am so glad that you are in culinary school you cook so well” I said and he laughed.  
“Really babe I am not that good of a chef. But when we finish I want to take you to see my parents they want to see you again.” He said and I nodded.  
“You are but okay remember we have to be back by four okay” I said.  
“I promise you will okay” he said I nodded.  
“Okay when are we going?” I asked.  
“If you are ready we can go now” he said and I nodded and took our plates to the sink washed them. “All I need now is for you to be pregnant and barefoot, Then you will be the ideal southern wife.”  
“I have a knife and now how it impale you so it looks like an accident.” I say looking at him.  
“Put duct tape on the list too then along with rope.” He jokes.  
“Okay so are you going to tie the noose or am I?” I finished I turned around and Spencer was all dressed. I got my shoes and we left. His parents’ house was just up the road so we walked. We arrived there house and Spencer opened the door to his parents’ house. His mom and dad greeted us and we sat on the couch.  
“So Dakota it is great to see you again when are you turning 18 again I left my mind?” his mom Mrs. Reese asked.  
“Oh um it is next month ma’am. On the tenth.” I said.  
“Oh darling I forgot and did not mean to take you away from your family on Christmas Eve” he said.  
“Mrs. Reese it is fine I haven’t even seen them yet today.” I said.  
“Oh honey please call me Sara and why haven’t you seen them yet didn’t you see them this morning?” she asked.  
“Okay but I haven’t seen them because I spent the night at Spencer’s” I said and she nodded and Mr. Reese looked at Spencer like he was surprised, happy, and disappointed at the same time.  
“Oh really now Spencer” Mr. Reese said and he nodded.  
“Yes sir” he said. I looked at the clock it was 2:30.  
Jacob walked in and said “Hey mom and dad.” He winked at me and I really wanted to punch him.  
“Hello Jacob.” Mr. Reese said..  
They had some conversation I zoned out and thought about if I had enough alcohol for today and tomorrow.  
“So Dakota” I looked up at them “Do you have any plans for Christmas because if not we want you to be here for dinner?” Mrs. Reese asked.  
“I would love to come over if it is okay with Jason.” I said and they nodded.  
“Okay that will be great but I was just wondering why do you call your father by his first name?” she asked.  
“Because he is not my father deserve to be called my father.” I said and I could hear my southern accent shining through.  
“Oh and why does he not deserve to be called your father?” Mr. Reese asked.  
“Because of he did not create me sir and he treats people wrong” I said.  
“Really I grew up with him he was so nice.” He said I was laughing inside.  
“It is just my opinion sir.” looked out at the clock and It was 3:50.  
“Spence I gotta go if I want to be able to get to my place by 4. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Reese.” I said  
“Okay” he said. I pecked his lips and got up. “Bye babe.” He said.  
“Bye babe.” Jacob sid making a face.  
“Bye Dakota.” Mr. and Mrs Reese echoed.  
I left with my backpack and crossed the street to my house.

I walk in and Jason is standing there. “You’re late” he glared standing up. I will be back here in fifteen minutes with your punishment. I mean present.” He said smiling and left. I grabbed my vodka and started to chug it. It was unflavored straight vodka from the bottle. I finished my first bottle and opened the next one. I started to drink that and it started to burn my throat. If I was going to be hit and probably some other things might as well get drunk enough to dull my senses. I finished half the bottle and Jason walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

He smacked me a crossed the face making my cheek burn.  
“You are such a whore you probably had sex with that boy and everyone else in this town.” He said and he started to punch me and he swiped his leg under my legs to make me fall. “You little piece of shit you are lucky to have me.” I fell to the floor and Jason kicked me in my stomach. “Get up you worthless piece of garbage.” He kicked me in my stomach again. "You do realize that I paid the Reese's to be nice to you and Spencer I had an agreement with him. He was going to rape you on your 18th birthday so you could be hurt from people that you thought that loved you." He laughed. I tried to stand but my legs would not hold me and I fell. Jason got really mad and picked me up by my hair I was not all the way up. I was on my knees and he kicked me in my throat. I could not breathe for a few minutes. Than he said in a really sick but happy voice “Your mother can never save you and you are going to die now. I will make it look like an accident and then I will kill your mother. This will be really fun I will enjoy seeing you suffer. Now stand up you little piece of trash.” I tried and for a few brief seconds I held myself up but I could not hold myself any longer. I fell. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a knife. Jason picked me up by my hair again and brought me up so I was on my feet and opened the basement door and pushed me down. He really threw me down the steps like I was a rag doll and he walked down holding the knife. He got beside me and pressed it into my stomach. I blacked out and I could not see hear or feel anything. Finally peace at last but this blackout was different it was longer I felt like a few days not a few minutes. Was I dead? I hope I was then I would be free and would not be hurt anymore. I saw something it was my guitar and three sheets of sheet music. I got up and went to get it but my feet would not take me to where I wanted to go. I could live with just music I loved it so much. I turned and saw parts of my life. At first I thought it was someone else’s because I saw a strange man and woman playing with their two daughters that looked like they were 3 and a newborn and boy of 6 years old came out and playing with the new born. He was smiling and picked one up.  
“Louis you know that you are only aloud to hold Lottie when you are sitting.” The woman said with a warm smile on her face and she had a British accent. He nodded and sat down. That blurred out and I saw a 5 year old girl and a 2 year old girl playing with a 8 year old boy. That faded and I say my mother and Jason they were sneaking into a house and went into a nursery and pick one of the room of the 5 year old and my mom picked her up she was asleep. My mother put a cloth on her face and through the girl in a bag, Jason grabbed the bag. He snuck out and it blurred until I saw a new image it was in the room where the girl was taken from. The parents I saw earlier were crying and the boy I think his name was Louis was crying into the mother’s leg. That faded and then I saw Jason abusing the now 6 year old she had a small cut on her cheek right where I had a scar. She had tears in her eyes. That blurred out and my 12th birthday was there where Jason started to rape me. I closed my eyes. I opened them again and saw my 13th birthday where Jason made me cut my wrist and he laughed at my pain. I hated this it was not right. I closed my eyes again. I did not want to see this anymore I want to end this all I want to die and that would solve everything. Did the parents ever get their child back because I did not have a sister? I wanted to leave and die with my music. I ran toward the music and guitar my legs felt like my were about a ton each. Right when I was about to grab the neck of my guitar my body froze and I fought it. My hand loosened and I grabbed my guitar I felt a rush through my body. I saw someone in the distance. They came nearer and I saw that is was an older lady that I did not know.  
“Grace let go of the guitar please.” She said her voice was not like an old lady suggesting she was demanding it. She came closer and I trusted her but my hand was glued to the neck and would not let me drop it. She reached for the guitar and she got it. “Gracie let go” she said in a nice tone.  
“Who is Grace or Gracie” I asked and she smiled.  
“Did you see images on your way getting to here?” she asked I nodded. She nodded and said “Child you are the girl that was stolen after birth and put through hell if you do not let go of the guitar you will never met the parents that looked through heaven and Earth for you.” I took a deep breath and thought ‘that was me. I was loved I was wanted. I want to meet them. I nodded and let the grasp of my guitar go.  
"Nobody loves me even the one person who I thought that loved was a lie. I want to die everyone hates me I can not this lie."  
"Let go now child I have plans for you. The really do love you." She said and I let go while I closed my eyes when I opened then.  
I heard a voice it was the lady from the image that said Louis. So I was still living I get to meet the people that cared about me if that is real. All the noises sounded like gibberish.   
I could not move. I could not do anything but listen. There was a knock on glass. It sounded as if someone came in.   
I heard the four knocks that were special. Only Spencer knew it. I wanted no move. I really wanted to.I heard Spencers voice and it was gibberish. “Please wake up. I love you. I cannot live without you.” Spencer said but it was in Spanish.   
“If you can hear me do something anything.” He said in Spanish and French along with some gibberish.   
I didn’t do anything for what seemed like forever but then I put all energy into moving my fingers and saying Amo. Love.   
I do not know if I succeeded but I think I did.   
“You can hear me?” He asked in Spanish.   
When he was in ninth grade he started to take Spanish and I was fluent. When I saw him for the majority of two years I would only speak Spanish to him.  
“I love you to the moon and back. There are people here is accents and claim to be your family. I don’t know what is happening but I will be here. You are my other half. We survived longer than some marriages. If you leave me now I will die on the inside.” He said and I could hear cries. His tears dripped onto my arm.   
I try to do anything. I can’t.   
“Open your eyes. I will do anything if you open your eyes. I have not seen you in almost six days. You were in the basement with lots of blood. It is my fault. I knew you were being abused I should have saved you. I am sorry. I am not a Prince in Shining armor. I am not who you fall for in mainstream. But I love you and have for the five years. I really hope you have loved me too. If you did you will fight. You will kick the light away. You will turn around and walk back to the love we have given you. If you come out of this not loving me I will be okay as long as you are healthy. I am here. I will be here when you wake up. You are not on life support. All of your stats are healthy. When you do wake up it looks as if you have a twin of sorts. The doctors said you are healthy. When you wake up you might get hard drugs. I know you. You need to get up. I will be speaking random sentences until you do. I will not stop. When you were five years old I met you and you were my friend. then when you were thirteen we started to date. That same year was our first kiss. Then when you were sixteen we showered together. We also started to share a bed. Everyone thought we did it but we didn’t. Even though I know about the scar on your knee from shaving. And Now there will be on your stomach from the knife. It does not matter. That just gives me more places to love.” He stopped.   
I gathered all my strength and muttered Stoppen. It is German for stop. He knows some words in German.   
“Really because I am telling intimate details with strangers in the room. Good thing I am speaking Spanish. I asked if they knew any before I started. They didn’t.”  
I feel a barrier break and I shake. There is someone in front of me.  
It was the old lady. She looked at me and said “You need to use every ounce of energy now or bad things will happen. Try to open your eyes. More you arms and legs. If you don’t you could be stuck in this lapse.   
I nod and take everything I have and open my eyes. I move my arm. Feel pain but I see Spencer and white. White walls, lights and sheets. I look into his eyes and smile. “I love you more than anything in this world. You are my favorite person.” I say and he smiles.   
“I love you too. I am glad you woke up. If you look over you can see you family.”  
I look over and smile. “Hello” I said and they looked at me.  
“Hello” they muttered looking at me. The oldest guy sprinted out and came back with a doctor.   
“Hello, Grace. I am Dr. Marks. I need to do a simple check up.” She said and came over to me.   
“Why are you calling be Grace?” I ask and she looks at me.   
“That is what your chart says?” He asks confused.   
“My name is Dakota Grace Andrews.” I tell her and she nods.   
“Dakota, I will explain it later.” Spencer whispered.   
The doctor came over to my bed looked at the screen seeing my heart rate and everything like that.   
“I have one question. What all did you do during while I was unconscious?” I asked.   
“First you were brought into the ER and went straight into operation. You had lost a large amount of blood and your were stabbed in the abdomen and your gallbladder was ruptured so there had to be removal of that. We also treated severe alcohol poisoning. Then when we thought everything was okay you had masses of internal bleeding. We stopped it but you flatlined for three hours and you were on life support. Then you kicked out of that. You had strong breathing and were responsive. Then were are here.” She told me.   
“I had alcohol poisoning?” I asked shocked.   
“Yes it was severe. Are you really shocked about that?”  
“I am because what I drank that day was nothing to what I usually drink.” I say. 

 

“Spence am I dead?” I ask.  
“No why would you think that?” He asks.  
“Because the only way I will ever meet Louis Tomlinson is in my dreams” I said.   
“Yeah apparently you’re a Tommo” He laughs.   
“Hi.” I say looking at them. This is unreal.   
“Hi. You probably do not remember us but you lived with us until you were five.” Jay said and I nodded.   
“I am sorry for changing the subject but Spence, where is he?”  
“They do not know. The police are at the house   
“Do you really think that?” Louis laughs.   
“Yeah I am kind of in shock sorry if this is rude but where are the Reese’s?”  
“They are outside the door do you want them to come in?” Jay asks.   
“Yes please.” I tell them and they nod.   
“Okay” Mark says and he walks out the door.   
When he comes back in Spencer is speed walking or almost running towards the bed. “Hey babe” I mutter and he hugs me and there is pain but it does not matter.  
“Was I dead for some time?”  
“Yes you were legally dead for about 3 hours but they found a pulse. And you have been in a coma for 3 days before and 10 minutes after you came back.   
“Okay but where are Jason and Mary?” I asked and my real mother bit her lips together and said looked down for a minute.  
“They are in jail because of what they did. Your friend Spencer came over or something and saw a lot of blood and called the police. What did you’re your mother and Jason tell you about your pass?” Mark asked.  
“Spencer?” I asked because all the color from my face drained.  
“Yes do you know him?” Jay asked.  
“Yes I do he is my boyfriend” I said and they nodded. Do you know how long until I am cleared?” I asked and as they were about to answer a nurse walked in.  
“Hi Grace I am so glad you are up that was a bad accident but you can leave as soon as the doctor comes in.” we all nod.  
“Okay thank you so much.” Jay said and the nurse left.  
“What all is wrong? And why did she call me Grace?” I asked.  
“Your leg has a small hairline fracture and if you haven’t already noticed your right arm is going to be sore.” She said and added “Also you had internal bleeding but they stopped it so what is happening is you need to take it easy for a while. But your legal name is Grace what have you been being called.”  
I nodded and said “Dakota.”  
They nodded and Mark said “What do you want to be called?”  
“Either.” I said and they nodded.  
The doctor came in. “Hi Dakota well everything looks okay so you can leave but here take these pills for pain.” He handed Jay the bottle and we all nodded they all had the biggest smiles on their faces.  
“Okay ” I said. Lottie handed me a set of clothes and I went into the bathroom to get dressed. We were the same size I got the shirt and it was a white long sleeve top. And put it on along with orange hoodie and the black skinny jeans with small rips with the strings over them. I put them all there was also a pair of pink vans and socks. I put them on and walked out they all smiled. “What?” I asked.  
“You and Lottie look so much alike is all?” Jay said I smiled. We left and my leg hurt a little we went to the car that Mark pulled up. We got in and they started to head to my house I was confused.  
“Are we heading to my house?” I asked.  
“Yeah we have to get your clothes and you will have to answer some questions since you are the only one that knows everything.” Louis said and he looked really excited but sad at the same time.  
“Okay” I said and they pulled into my driveway. There are a few police cars and the yellow caution tape around the house. We got out and an officer met us at door. It was Mr. Reese. “Hello Dakota how are you?” He asked me pulling me into a hug.  
“I am fine now sir can I talk with you in private?” I said.  
“Sure lets talk a walk.” He suggested.  
“Okay sure before Jason stabbed me he said that he was paying you guys to be nice to me and that you really hated me.”  
“What? No Dakota can promise you that your father never paid us to be nice to you.”  
“Okay thank you for clearing that up because I wanted to make sure that my life was not more of a lie then it already is.”  
“I see what you were talking about the other day about you not calling Jason your father.” He said and I nodded. We went back to the house and they were sitting on the couch waiting.   
“Okay Dakota what happened in this house?” he asked.  
“Everything.” I said and continued “Everything was recorded” I said.  
“What do you mean by recorded?” The other officer asked.  
“Go into the basement you will see a television hit play” I said “Everything was recorded. If it is not there Jason hid it and it will be in the collection of DVDs.” I said and the officer got up and went down stairs.   
In a minute he came up and said “Who recorded it?”  
“Mary and Jason did the stuff except on time when I was 13 they made me do this.” I said and pulled my sleeves up a little to reveal about 30 small cuts on my arms.  
“Okay I know that this is probably going to be a stupid question but did you ever cut yourself without having been forced?” he asked. “And the scratch on your arm was that Jason?”  
“No I did not ever I only did it when I was forced” I said. “But the one on my arm happened the night before Christmas Eve” I said and he nodded.  
“How did that happen?” he asked.  
“Spencer and I were doing some things and his nail caught on me.” I said.  
“If you were having sex just say it.” Louis said from the side of me.  
“Gosh Louis but we were not having sex we were making out” I said.  
Spencer walked in. He sat down next to me and I pecked his lips.  
“Okay did Jason ever have alcohol in his system when he did this?” the Mr. Reese asked.  
“Every time I don’t think I have ever seen him sober.” I said and he nodded.  
“Did he ever give you alcohol?” he asked.  
“Yes” I said and he looked at me.  
“How much and how often?” he asked.  
“Um when I was 8 was the first time. I think and I was a beer or two that was going with just beer. Then when I was 13 that was the first time sexual and I got hard alcohol like vodka, gin, and whiskey. That was about 3 shots and now the weekends I drink usually a big bottle of vodka by myself.” I said and his jaw dropped.  
“It was Sunday and you just graduated. He did that to you about how much did you drink?” he asked.  
“In my room upstairs there is I think there is still a bottle there and there is most likely and half empty bottle I am wasted at Christmas. “ I said and he nodded and sent someone up there.  
“Oh how have you not got alcohol poisoning?” Mark asked.  
“I do not know but I made my problems go away for a while so I loved it.” I said.  
The police officer that went upstairs came down with two bottles “Okay you drank a lot in 3 for days.  
“No that is from just Sunday” I said and they all looked at me.  
“How are you not dead you have a small frame and you drank that much?” The officer said. “That is the lord’s day why did you drink that much on Sunday?”  
“Because I prayed that God would get me out of there or kill me and he didn’t so I figured that I might try and die of alcohol poisoning on his day.” I said and he looked shocked.  
“Who bought all alcohol?” he asked.  
“Jason” I said and he looked at me and nodded.  
“You ever thought of suicide?” he asked. I nodded  
“Yes every single day and I never could bring myself to actually do it by harming myself so alcohol it makes you feel good.” I said and they nodded.  
“Have you ever attempted to do it?” He asked.  
“Yes when I was 14 to the present it was once or twice a year.” I said and he looked at me.  
“Dakota you knew I was police chief why not just come to me we could of stopped this who else knew about this?” he asked.  
“I did not want to come to you because I thought that you would think less of me and I did not want that. And the only person besides Jason and Mary was Spencer and he only knew about the abuse not anything else. I was going to tell you on my 18th birthday”  
“Dakota I would not have thought less of you, you are like a daughter to me.” He said and added “Okay anything else that is major that happened to you that is not on the tape?” he asked.  
“The last time Jason touched me it was not recorded.” I said.  
“Okay what happened?” he asked.  
“Jason told me he was going to kill me and kill Mary and that there was nothing I can do about it and shoved a knife into my side.” I said.  
“Okay you ever do drugs?” he asked.  
“Now what do you want to consider a drug sir?” I asked him.  
“You know anything that is illegal for you besides alcohol.” He said and I nodded.  
“Okay you caught me when I was younger and that is the only illegal ones but when I attempted suicide I always used pills. They were legal I just took a lot.” I said.   
“It was just the one I caught you with when you were 16” He asked.  
“Yes sir” I said.  
“What did you get caught with?” Mark asked.  
“Um... weed” I said.  
“Your lucky it did not go on our record” Mr. Reese said.   
“Yeah thinks again” I said.  
“Who were you with when you did the drugs” Louis asked.  
“My boyfriend and his brother” I said and he looked at me.  
“Are you still in contact with those people?” Louis questioned.  
“Yes” I said and he gave the more information face. “One is sitting next to me the other one I see almost everyday” I said.  
“We are finished for now so if you want to go and pack upstairs you can.” Mr. Reese said.   
I got up and Spencer followed me upstairs and I went to the end of the hallway so we could talk. “Spencer I love you but I am moving in with my real family so we have to be over I guess.” I said and he looked at me.  
“Can’t we make it work where are you moving?” he asked.  
“Great Britain so I don’t think so.” I said with tears forming in my eye.  
“Baby please we can make it work” he said.  
“I am in love with you I want to be with you so I really want us to work.”  
“I love you too” we walked to my room.   
I started to pack. When I stepped in it came back to how much I really never thought of this as a home. I had One Direction and Ed Sheeran posters. Louis stood next to one and asked Lottie to take a picture what the crap was he doing? We packed everything into the two suitcases in one was my clothes. There was not a lot. It was mostly hoddies and jeans but I did have a lot of shorts and tank tops a few swimsuits. And in the other suitcase were my personal items like bras, underwear, make up, curling wand, flat iron, and that stuff.   
“Spencer just think we will no longer be able to sneak out for random crap and be creepers.” I said and he laughed.   
“You know we will be able to talk still” He laughed.  
“Yeah but just think” I said and   
“I got my guitar and we went out the door.   
“I need to do some things” I said. Spencer was next to me and I laughed.   
“Okay and we have a hotel room at a hotel up the road so we are going to go over there.” Jay said. I nodded. They left my guitar out.  
“Want to do some stupid things before you leave me” I nodded and left the house and walked to Starbucks. Spencer and I were hand in hand. I opened the door to go in. Megan was working. She was the manager. “Hey Megan I just need to let you know that I have to quit.” I said.  
“Okay I heard what happened I am so sorry. Where are you going to live because I heard that a family from London is taking you?” she said.  
“Don’t feel sorry for me I am fine but I am going to live with my family in London.” I said and she nodded.  
“Okay but we are going to miss you. r” she stated I nodded.  
“Yeah I know but I have to quit”  
“Okay here is your last check bye” she said.  
“Bye” I said and we left.  
I walked over to the Reese’s. I we opened the door. “We are home” shouted and Jacob came running towards me.   
“I love you babe” he said and he hugged me and picked me up. “I was waiting for you to come home.”  
“I love you too and I was too. Guess what?”  
“Chicken butt what” he laughed.  
“I am moving to London” I said and he looked at me.  
“Why?”  
“Apparently I am from there.”  
“You want to do a song one last time for awhile?” I asked.  
“Yes but if you sing” Spencer said to me.  
“Fine but I pick the song” I said and we agreed.   
Mrs. Reese came out and looked at me. “Oh honey, I am so glad to see you” she said in her motherly voice.  
“I am glad to see you too”   
“What is this I hear about you singing again?”  
“I am moving so I think I should one last time” I said and she nodded.  
Jacob ,Spencer , and I walked across the street to my house and I got my guitar.   
We opened the garage door at their house and I plugged my electric to my amp and we go set up. “You guys remember Dream On?” I asked. They nodded and about four or five people come to watch. Mr. and Mrs. Reese came out. We plugged in the microphone and started to play.  
Every time that I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay

Yeah, I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win

Half my life's in books' written pages  
Live and learn from fools and from sages  
You know it's true  
All the things you do, come back to you

Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

Sing with me, sing it for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

Dream on, dream on, dream on,  
Dream until your dream come true  
Dream on, dream on, dream on,  
And dream until your dream come true  
Dream on [7x]

Sing with me, sing it for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing it for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

Sing with me, sing it for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing it for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

Everyone clapped and Spencer put his arm around me.   
“Thanks for everyone being so supportive and everything this is going to be the last performance for awhile.” Spencer said and we all nodded and packed up.  
Everyone left and Spencer, Jacob and I went inside and just hung out. “I am going to miss you so much” Jacob said and I nodded.   
“I am going to miss you two beyond belief.” I said.  
“Yeah the thing I do not get is how are we going to stay together while we are not always together?” Spencer said and I nodded.  
“Yeah I mean we are not going to just cheat on each other right.” I asked.  
“What are guys talking about you both have raging hormones especially for you Dakota” Jacob said.  
“What are you talking about I do not have raging hormones” I said and they both laughed.  
“Are you kidding whens the last time you two did stuff?” Jacob asked.  
“Um about an hour ago” Spencer said and Jacob laughed.  
“Wow” He laughed you should see what I see. A 17 year old that is dating a 20 year old and they are moving away from each other good luck.”   
“Are we still going to do X- Factor this summer?” I asked.  
“Definitely” They both said and I nodded.  
“I think that I should go and spend sometime with my British family” I said.   
“Okay but text us before you leave so we can see each other” Jacob said and I nodded.  
“Are they saying at Matt’s?” Spencer asked.   
“Yeah” I tell him and we get up.   
We walk out and get in his car. We start to drive to the motel and he pulls over into an abandoned warehouse. “Do you think that what Jacob said is true?”   
“No I love you and you love me so even if we do get distant we will be still part of each other.” I said and he nodded.  
“Good because I want to be with you” He leaned over and kissed me.   
All of a sudden there was a knock on the window. Spencer rolled down his window and an officer leaned in.   
“License and registration please oh wait it is you Spencer”  
“Yeah hey John is there a problem” Spencer muttered.  
“Yeah all I saw from the road was a car with foggy windows and I thought it was some kids getting it on. Spencer who is in the car with you”  
“Dakota Andrews sir it was just kissing”   
“Okay get on your way so it does not escalate more” he said and added “Hi Dakota it is good to see you after what happened. Wait Spencer you are 20 right and Dakota you are 17 right?”   
“Yes sir” I said.  
“Spencer you know the problems with that” he questioned.  
“Yes sir but we have done everything legal” Spencer said and I laughed.  
“Have sex with a minor is illegal.” He said.  
“Sir I am a virgin” I said.  
“Oh okay have a nice day” he said and we left to go to the hotel. We arrived and I saw the SUV Louis was just getting out of it and Spencer parked. We got out and Louis smiled and walked over to us.  
“Hey Gracie and Spencer right?” he asked.  
“Yes so do you know when we are leaving?”  
“Yeah in 30 minutes but I was wondering since you are 17 how old are you Spencer?”  
“I am 20” Spencer said and put his arm around me.   
“How long have you two been dating?”   
“3 an a half years” I said and he nodded shocked.  
“Wow you know having sex with a minor is illegal” he said.  
“I do know that and in case you are wonder we have never had sex.” Spencer said and I laughed.  
“Wait what you are 20 and for the past 3 and a half years you have not had sex are you still a virgin?”   
“No I am not a virgin I have done it with another girl” Spencer said and Louis nodded.   
“You have some dedication” he said.   
“I am going to put my guitar in the car okay” I said and I put it in the car. When I came back they were laughing.  
“I have to go babe so I guess this is bye for awhile.” Spencer said and Louis walked away.   
“Okay tell Jacob that I love him and will miss him.” I said “I love you so much and will skype you a lot and I promise that I will not my “raging hormones” get the best of me.”  
“Okay I will tell him that and If you do not skype every other day I will skype you. I know that you will not cheat and neither will I .” He said and kissed me. “I love you bye.”  
“I love you too bye.”  
I walk into the hotel and Louis stood there smiling. “Now that was just adorable”   
“Were you spying on me?” I asked.  
“Yep and lets go to the room” He said and we went.  
He opened the door and they were sitting in there talking. “Hey Gracie” Lottie said.  
“Hey Lottie” I said.  
“You guys ready to go to the airport so we can board on time.” Louis said and they nodded. We got up and left.  
“So are you and that boy serious?” Mark asked.  
“Sorta I guess” I shrugged.  
“Oh how old is he?” He asked.  
“20”   
“Oh he is older than we thought he was” he said.  
“Yeah” I said and he nodded.  
We went to the airport and we boarded the plane. I had a window seat and I just sat there and listened to all of my favorite songs from my IPod. I had to turn it off when we were taking off but I just turned it completely off so I could save my battery for later. I was sitting next to Lottie with Louis on the other side over her. “So Grace what is your favorite color?” Lottie asked.  
“Purple what about you?” I asked her.  
“Really your favorite color is purple so is mine.” She said and we both smiled.  
“That is so cool what grade are you in?” I asked her.  
“I am only in 9th year so you are you in?”  
“I graduated last year” I said and she was shocked.  
“Okay but that means you are going to help me since you are already graduated.” She said.  
“Okay so I know I have seen Louis’s face somewhere how have I?” I asked her.  
Louis leaned over and smiled “you talking about me?” he asked.  
“Yeah I have seen you somewhere before.” I said and the intercom saying that we can have electronics out came on. I got my IPod out and put it on One Direction’s Little Things.  
“You like One Direction?” Louis asked.  
“Yeah they are not as good as Ed Sheeran but they are pretty hot.” I said.  
“Which one is your favorite or the hottest?” Louis asked.  
“I am a Harry girl” I said and they laughed.  
“Really do you have any pictures on your IPod of them?” Lottie asked.  
“Yeah there is this really cute one where they are all doing their sexy stares.” I said and went to it. I looked at it.  
“Damn I look hot there.” Louis said. I looked at the picture and looked up at Louis.  
“You have got to be kidding me you are Louis Tomlinson from One Direction.” I said  
“Yep and you are my little sister.” He said smiling.  
“Wait that means I might get to meet Harry. And is it true that you and Ed Sheeran are really good friends because he is my idol.” I said smiling.  
“Yes we are friends so you will meet him eventually.” He said and I smiled.  
“That is amazing.” I said and smiling I was going to meet Ed Sheeran my idol and the rest of One Direction. They are some sexy boys.  
“So what is up with you and Spencer?” Louis asked.  
“Um you know most of the story” I said   
“Oh so how have you two been dating for almost 4 years and not have had sex?”  
“Because I was not ready why are you obsessing over it?”  
“Because most guys I know can’t even go more than a week without having it then he is over here knowing what it is like and not for the fact of because he likes you” he said and I laughed.  
“So how is it being loved by so many people?”   
“Awesome at times” he said and I nodded.  
“Louis do you know why I was taken?” I asked.  
“No but I really wish I could have been there to stop them.” He said with bitterness in his voice.  
“Oh after I was taken did y’all remember who I was?” I asked.  
“Yes we did and we all missed you. I know that our other sisters know who you are because we never took the pictures of you down.” Louis said. “We prayed that one day you could find your way home.”  
“Oh” was all I could say.  
“Yeah get some sleep so you don’t have that badly of jet lag when we land” Louis said.  
We nodded and we went to sleep I was really tired. I laid my head against the window and drifted into a peaceful sleep I didn’t dream I just slept. The pilot on the intercom woke me up we were about to land and we needed to fasten our seatbelts. When we landed we all got out and went to get our luggage. I got mine and we went to a large black SUV. We got in Mark and Jay got in the front and the three of us got in the back. And I was at the window and Louis insisted to sit next to me. This was way too surreal I am Louis Tomlinson’s sister and my name is Grace Tomlinson. “Okay well Gracie you have three more sisters at the house and they are all younger.” Louis said and I nodded.  
“Okay what are their ages again?” I asked.  
"Felicite who goes by Fizz who is 12, Daisy and Phoebe who are 10 year old twins” Louis said and I nodded.  
“Okay anything else big I need to know?” I asked.  
“Um the boys are at the house right now” Mark said and I looked at them.  
“Really I thought they would be at their houses for Christmas?” I asked.  
“Yeah they are and they coming over to meet you and we have to get ready for the take me home tour that is in February.” Louis said and I nodded.  
“Okay” I said and we pulled into the driveway of this huge house.  
We opened the door and of the car and three girls and the sexy boys One Direction. I got out and everyone ran over to us. It was a little overwhelming but I just accepted it. Harry smiled and put his arm around Louis. I smiled and said “Aww Larry Stylinson moment.”  
They all looked at me and I smiled. Harry looked at me more than everyone else and said “Damn you look exactly like an older version Lottie and you’re a Directioner.” He smirked.  
I nodded and said “Yeah I am and I also a die hard Sheerio.”  
“Okay but anyways lets introduce you to everyone.” Louis said and I nodded. Two small girls they looked about 10 or so. “Okay this is Phoebe and Daisy they are twins.”  
“Okay hi I am Grace.” I said.  
They waved and said in there little British accents “Ello Grace.”  
Then a girl who looked about 12 came up and this was Fizz. “okay this is Fizz” Lou said.  
“Hey Fizz” I said and the boys walked up. “Know all of you and everything else” I said and they nodded.  
We walked inside. Jay walked up and I said “Jay where do you want me to put my suitcases?”  
“Oh we can put in your room after dinner.”  
“Okay thank you.” I sat down next to Harry and the seat next to me was open but Niall came and sat down. This is my dream now just add Ed Sheeran singing and it would be perfect.  
“Okay so Grace what is your favorite song by us?” Niall said between stuffing his face full of spaghetti and salad.  
“Little Things, Over Again, I would or Moments I love those song so much.” I said.  
“Awesome… I think Little Things is my favorite song on take me home love.” Harry said slowly in a deep voice.  
“Hazza that is one of my favorite songs to I love my solo!” Louis said while engulfing him in a hug and putting a big kiss on his cheek.  
“So love would you want to hang out with my sister Gemma tomorrow she is your age about and I think you two will get along good?” Harry said with his arm around Louis.  
“Sure if it’s okay with Mark and Jay?” I said looking Harry in the eye. I could just stare into his perfect green eyes all day he had beautiful green eyes that stood out against his dark brown super curly hair.  
“Of course you can go Grace you can hang out with them whenever you like.” Mark said with a smile and Jay nodded in agreement.  
“Okay thank you.” I was finished and Niall was the only one eating still.  
Mark said “Grace your room is upstairs in the guest room but now it is your room. Lottie will you show her to her room it is across from you so I don’t think you will mind? And your phone is on the dresser”  
“Okay” we got up and we brought everything up stairs. We got into my new room it was a light and flowy room. The walls were a light purple and then the bed set was all a dark wood on the dresser there was a mirror. The bed was a queen size one and the comforter was black but it had almost a combination of fireworks and multicolor paint splatter on it. There were all different colors on it I loved it. I went over to the dresser and saw a iPhone 4s. “So Grace would you like me to help you unpack?”  
“Sure” I said and I put my guitar in the corner and got my music and guitar stand.  
“Okay this will be fun so what is America like? Because I have only seen the hospital and hotel.”  
“Um boring with dramatic people, annoying people, and down right hurtful people in my opinion.  
“Oh Okay” she said and putting my shirts in a drawer and she was putting my pants in a different drawer. Is this what having a sister is like it seemed nice she was all bubbly and eager to help me? It was nice to have someone there.  
Our backs were facing the door and all of a sudden someone squeezes the side of my stomach they hit some of the bruises and stitches. My first reaction is to slap them and run but I didn’t because there is no Jason nobody will hurt me here. I turned around and came face to face the one and only Harry Styles. Next to me Lottie shrieked and she turned around and faced Louis. Lottie blushed and said “what do you guy want I am trying to bond with the sister I just found out I had?”  
“okay Lottie no need to try to murder us but the lads and I wanted to know if Grace wanted to come over to Harry’s and mine flat to hang out with the guys and I tomorrow? You can meet our girlfriends and Gemma will be there please come Grace.” Louis said giving me the puppy dog face.  
“Um okay” I said  
“YAY you are coming to my flat!” he screamed and then skipped out of my room cheering “Graces coming to my flat!” over and over again. It finally faded and I finished unpacking.  
As soon as he left I went over to my bag and pulled the bottle of pain pills the doctor gave Jay and I got one and went to get the water on my dresser and swallowed the pill.  
“Um Lottie where is the bathroom?” she laughed.  
“Love it is called the loo over here but it is right there.”  
“Okay thank you for you help.”  
“You are welcome Grace.” She walked out and went into the bathroom and put my makeup and stuff on the counter there were two more door I opened one and saw a walk in closet. It was huge and in the other were towels. I walked down stairs and the boys we one the couch in the living room there was only one seat left and that was next to the blonde one Niall I think. I walked over and sat next to him. They were all in a different world almost watching the TV. I looked at the TV and saw they were watching soccer.  
I looked over at Louis just in time to see him jump up and scream “OH yeah!”  
“Who is playing?”  
They all turn to me and laughed. I was so confused why were they laughing? Them Louis says “Wolverhampton and Manchester!”  
“Eh I bet Manchester wins” I said.  
“I know right you play?” Lou asked.  
I nodded and said “yep soccer was the only sport I could play back in America. I was staring varsity forward.” I said and they laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yeah you do realize that you are not in America right because there is no sport called soccer” I shook my head they looked at me and smiled.  
“Psh just cause y’all call it some misspelt football don’t mean that I am cause football is not the same as soccer.” I said and they smiled. “What?” I asked.  
“Nothing” Harry said put a kiss on Louis’s cheek and whispered something to Louis nodded and Harry said “Hey guys are you ready to go?” they nodded and said “BYE” before they left. I went to my room and there was a knock at my door I went to open it and my sisters came in with all this makeup and hair stuff.  
“Can I help you?” I asked confused.  
“Yeah we are giving you a make over.” Daisy said.  
“Okay do you want to go to the bathroom and do is all there or what but I don’t want my room to get messy?”  
“Hey Fizz, Phoebe, Daisy go to her bathroom not her room okay loves. “  
“Okay.” They said in unison.  
We walked to my bathroom and they had curling irons and flat irons plugged up with make up spread everywhere. Oh what are they going to do with me? Lottie and Fizz put me on a stool with my back facing the mirror. They curled my hair first in bigger curls and my side bangs pulled back with a bobby pin and a curl falling. I hate people touching my hair ever since Jason started to pick me up by my hair. Now they were starting to do my make up this is the part I was scared of they are going to touch my face and hit my bruise and it would make me cringe and they would find all my bruises. They put eyeliner on my eyelid and brushed on eye shadow and put foundation and blush on me and they turned me around. I saw this beautiful girl in the mirror and I loved how I looked. Phoebe looked at me and said “Do you like it?” I nodded and they all engulfed me in a group hug. I cringed again why can’t they get I hate being touched.  
Fizz looked at me and said “Grace why did you cringe when we hugged you? Is it us or what’s wrong?”  
“I just hate being touched and stuff.” I said quietly.  
“Oh sorry.” They mumbled.  
“No its okay you guys didn’t know.” I said.   
I looked on my phone and scrolled through my contacts I saw Mark, Jay, Lottie, Fizz, Phoebe, Daisy, Louis, Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Gemma. I pulled up Gemma and sent her a message saying “hello this is Grace Harry said we were going shopping tomorrow I was just wondering what time.”  
“White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men”

In a min I got a text message from Gemma “hey Grace I was thinking about eleven and then we can go to the Lou's and Hazza’s flat after if that’s okay with you and do you need to be picked up.”  
I replied saying “okay that works and I do need to be picked up if you don’t mind.”  
In a few seconds she responded saying “yeah I will be there at about eleven see you then bye.”  
“Okay so what time are you going to go shopping with Gemma?” Lottie asked.  
“She said eleven and after we go shopping we are going to Louis and Harry’s flat. So I need to get to sleep so I will be ready by then okay” they nodded and got there stuff and left. I took off my make up and made sure everything was unplugged. And put my pajamas on and crawled into my bed. My phone rang and I grabbed it. It was a Skype call from Spencer.  
“Hey babe” I say as soon as I see Spencers face.  
“Hey how is the accents?”   
“Great guess what”  
“What”  
“My brother is”   
“Louis Tomlinson I know.”  
“What how?”  
“I could see it the first time I saw him I cannot believe you did not.”  
“Yeah I know so how is the wonderful world of hell over there?”  
“Eh it is okay I mean my bed is lonely but whatever.”  
“Dude be a man and just sleep with your electronics or call Jacob over to warm it up”  
“That is not funny” he said laughing.  
“Yeah it is babe”  
“Babe you suck”   
“I love you but I need to go sorry I will Skype you tomorrow.”  
“Okay love you too bye.”  
I disconnected the call and I pulled my journal out and wrote.  
December 27th 2012, when I was asleep I saw my whole life. From when I was a newborn and was not with them to when I was kidnaped them when I was 5. I had a family. But then I woke up I was in a hospital and my real family was there. We talked and I had to go back to the house and talk about what they did to me to Mr. Reese. I had to explain what happened in the house. I was honestly ashamed of what happened. Mr. Reese asked me why I never came to him and told him what happened but I can’t even answer that. He was my ‘father’ growing up I should have told him. But after that I had to talk about my relationship with hard alcohol. I could feel that they were disappointed in me. Then I had to clean my room out and pack. I am moving in with them. For some reason Louis does not get why Spencer and I have not had sex. Spencer and i are trying to have a long distance relationship and it is working so far but it has been less than 12 hours. They live in London, England. But my life has been a lie my ‘mother’ that said she gave birth to me is not she stole me from my loving family. I have four sisters and a brother. Even my name was a lie. My name is Grace Tomlinson. I have my brother Louis Tomlinson from One Direction, my four younger sisters Lottie, Fizz, Phoebe, and Daisy. I have no clue what to do I want to be the best sister to them and I don’t know how to. I met One Direction and they acted like it was no big deal. I was fangirling like a mad person on the inside. I sat between Niall and Harry. I just wanted to scream my favorite band was sitting with me eating. I honestly have not the slightest clues of what to do. I am confused and in a new place with sort of new people living a life without showing my real emotions. I think that I need to prove myself to my family. I need to show my real personality but if they don’t like it what would happen?  
I put my journal in my nightstand and laid back. And as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep and it was a dreamless deep sleep. When I woke up I looked at my phone and it was 7:30 I slept in at home in America I woke up at 5 so I was not asleep when Jason was awake and left exposed for his sick behavior. I hoped in the shower and when I got out I wrapped a towel around me and went to my closet. I got a white long sleeve tee shirt and black jeans. After I got dressed it was about 8 and I dried my hair and put my make up on. I decided I was going to straighten my hair after that there was a knock at my door. I went and opened it and Lottie was there and nodded. I said nicely “what are you nodding about Lottie?”  
“Oh you look nice and are all ready to go before 9 either some ones an early riser or you are anxious to go shopping.”  
“Nah I usually wake up at 5, I was tired though so I slept until 7:30.” I said smiling. “But hey you want to come in a talk while I finish getting ready?”  
Lottie smiled and said “Yeah we can have some sister bonding time.” We both laughed and walked into the bathroom and I finished straighten my hair. “So this might be a personal question but is the reason you don’t like being touched is because of what Jason did to you?”  
“Yeah and I don’t mean to sound harsh but can we not talk about him ever again.” I said.  
She nodded and asked “Okay, do you have any happy childhood memories?”  
“Yes I have a lot the Reese’s gave me all of them.  
“Oh so do you have any regrets of what happened?” she asked.  
“Of course I do. I regret not telling Mr. Reese about what was happening before I almost died.” I said.  
“Oh for the time you were um” she said.  
“Dead” I filled in for her and she nodded.  
“Yeah did you see anything?” she asked.  
“Yes, I did” I said looking at her.  
“Really what was it like?” she asked.  
“Okay I was in a bright hallway almost and at the end was my guitar and some music. When I went for it I saw my whole life even before I was taken and then there was an old lady that called me Gracie and told me to let go of my guitar and when I did I woke up in the hospital.” I said.  
“Oh so you had a choice?” she asked.  
“Yes” I answered.  
“Why did you choose the way you did you could have woke up at your house with them” she said.  
“Yes but the old lady said that my real family looked for me after I was taken and I really could not have died knowing that I would never meet them so I took the chance. I said and she nodded. “Yeah so um want to go get breakfast I have to leave in thirty minutes.”  
“Yeah I am hungry lets go.”  
“Okay I am just going to get a jacket or something. Meet you downstairs okay?”  
“Yeah see you down stairs.”  
I went to my closet and got a bright red hoodie to have some color and my black vans and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. When I got there the girls were in pajamas watching TV and eating chocolate chip pancakes. I went to the kitchen and there was a plate of chocolate chip pancakes on the counter. Mark was cooking more pancakes on the griddle and I said “Good morning can I have some pancakes?”  
He turned and looked at me and said “good morning darling and of course you can have some pancakes are you going shopping with Gemma today?” I nodded and he said well you look nice what time do you leave?”  
“Oh Gemma is coming to get me at eleven were are the plates?”  
He walk over to a cabinet and handed me a plate and he went to a drawer a got me a fork and a butter knife. I got two pancakes and went to the living room. Most of the couch space was taken so I sat down on the floor with my back against the couch. My food was on the coffee table and ate. The girls we watch some old reruns of Suite Life of Zack and Cody I use to love this show it made me laugh all the time. This is the episode were they dress up like girls in a pageant to get with this girl they both like. I was eating my pancakes and there was a ring at the door then this girl that was really pretty walked in. She had dark brown strighened hair that was perfect and green eyes that were so pretty. The girl’s screamed “Gemma” so I am guessing that is Gemma she looked at me and I waved.  
She walked over and said “Hi you must be Grace I am Gemma Harry’s sister.”  
“Yeah I am Grace hi you want to go now?” I asked.  
“Sure” I got up and took my plate to the kitchen. When I came back and Gemma and I left. We walked outside and she had an awesome car it was all sleek and shiny. We got in and she pulled out and said “So tell me about youself. Before you knew you were Lou’s sister did you like One Direction?”  
“Yeah I was a big fan but not a crazy one.” I said.  
“Oh so what kind of music do you like?”  
“Ed Sheeran what kind of do you like?” I said looking out the window.  
“Oh he really has a great sense of humor. But I like really all types of music.” She said and we turned on to a road with all these small boutiques. The stores had a layer of snow. She park and said “Let’s go and is there any stores you want to go to in particular?”  
“No not really.” I said quietly.  
“Okay love and if any fans recognize me the might want a picture so you can deal with it but I suggest don’t tell them you are Lou’s sister because if you do there will never privacy so wait.” I nodded and we got out and went to all these stores we didn’t buy any thing we just tried stuff on and put them back. After about 3 hours of shopping and walking around we stop at this restraint called Nandos. I had no clue what find of food this is but Gemma picked it so I went along. We walked in and she walked over to a big table with the boys from one direction and next to Louis there was a gorgeous that had brown hair and pretty eyes. He had his arm around her. And next to Zayn there was one that had blonde hair and he held her hand on the table. Then next to Liam there was a girl that had the curly hair he had his arm around her shoulder. Harry and Niall both had empty seat next to them. Gemma sat next to Harry and said “Hey Hazza” He had a smile on her face and I sat down between Niall and Louis. Harry put his arm around Gemma in a sister brother way. Niall put arm on the table and the waiter came and took all of our orders for drinks I got a mountain dew that is my favorite drink. The waiter gave us menus Niall didn’t want one he knew what he wanted already. I looked at the menu and I decided to get a salad.  
Then Harry asked Gemma and I “So did you guys get anything?”  
Then Gemma answered “no we did not find any thing that we liked.”  
“Oh so did you have fun and Grace how has your first day in London been?” Niall asked looking back to look for his food. Every time the doors open and food comes out he thinks it is his food.  
“Yeah we did and it’s been good. What did you guys do today?” I asked them as a group.”  
“Good and love we had to get ready for the upcoming tour that is going to America. What part of America are you from again?” Louis questioned.  
“Oh cool and I am from Georgia.” I said with a smile I guess since they are my brother’s best friends I should get along with them.  
“Really that is cool what part of the United States is that?” Liam said with a look of question on his face.  
I answered saying “it is near the bottom of the east coast above Flordia.”  
“Oh were there a lot of Directioners at you old school?”Liam asked.  
“Um I actually do not know. I did not talk at school at all really and I already graduated.”  
“You are 17 how did you already graduate?” Liam asked.  
“I um graduated early this year and I have been working full time since I graduated.  
“Oh so what did you do in your spare time?” Niall asked.  
“I did not really do anything. I always had music that rocked.” The waiter came with our food I thought Niall was about to pounce him. We all got our food and Niall chicken smelled and looked so good. It smelled a little spicy but in a good way. Niall started to demolish that food like he has not ate in a year. I ate my salad and it was actually really good there was a house dressing that tasted out of this world. After we all finished the waiter came with the check. Niall got it and pulled out a card. It was most likely a credit card or something.  
“So what kind of music do you like Grace?” Niall asked looking me in the eye.  
“Um lately I have been into Ed Sheeran and John Mayer thinks like that. What do you like” I asked looking at him in the eye.  
“Really I love Michael Buble and that kind of music Ed is awesome he wrote moments and little things Ya’know. But I am also into Justin Bieber. Do you like Bieber?” he asked smiling showing his white braces.  
“Eh he is okay.” I said sarcastically  
“Yeah” he said looking away.  
“So you guys ready to go to Lou’s and my flat? Harry said looking at everyone. We all nodded and said yeah or something like that.  
“Yeah let’s go.” Louis said happily.  
We left Nandos and Gemma the girlfriends and I sit in her car the boys went in their own. Gemma knows where their flat is so she just drives. I am in the back next to the door and Dani, Liam’s girlfriend. Then out of nowhere Perrie says “Grace so is there something going on between you and Niall?”  
“No I have a boyfriend?” I asked confused.  
“Oh just they way you were talking to each other at Nandos looked like he liked you.” What she thinks Niall likes me. Why would Niall like me he is known worldwide and could get any girl.  
“Nah he was just being friendly.”  
“Okay but any ways were here.” Gemma said and we all got out. “Grace” I looked at her and she said “be impulsive it would do you some good.”  
“Okay I will” I said louder than my normal sound.  
Niall and Harry sit on the couch and Harry sets next to me and puts his arm around me. And all of a sudden Louis screams “Harry Edward Styles get your arm off my sister of lord help me.”  
Harry moves his arm and looks down and pouts.  
Then Gemma said “Lets play a game.” We all nodded.  
Louis screamed “Truth or dare.” We all murmur in agreement and he runs to the kitchen and comes back with a 24 pack of beer  
Harry went first. He said “Lou truth or dare.”  
“Dare Hazza.”  
“Okay I dare you to strip to just your boxers!” he said to happily.  
“Okay” he undressed and sat there and looked at his girlfriend and said “El truth or dare?”  
The girls said “um truth babe.”  
“Okay is it true that you are in love with me more than anything?”  
“Ooh this is a tough one but I will say true. Okay well Dani truth of dare?”  
Then Dani said “dare.”  
“Okay I dare you to snog with Liam.”  
She turned and put her legs around Liam’s waist and they started to make out. And all of a sudden Louis screams “EWWWW PDA” they stopped and Dani laughed.  
And Liam said “really Lou you and Eleanor snog in public all the time so SHHH” he put his finger up to his lips and motioned to have his to be quite. Everyone laughed because Louis just got told.  
“Okay well truth or dare Niall?” the girl named Dani said.  
“Dare” he said in a beautiful Irish accent.  
“Okay I dare you to snog Lou’s sister Grace.” She said with narrow eyes.  
“Okay are you okay with this Grace?” I shrugged he motioned over to him we were already sitting next to each other but I moved closer to him. He looked me in the eye put his hand on my cheek and said “Ya’know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”  
“It is just a dare” I said. He leaned in and he pecked his lips on to mine.   
“Spencer” Louis fake coughed. “Sorry I seem to have a cough but first bro code Niall second Spencer, Gracie.”  
“Oh I’m sorry it was just a dare I didn’t mean to break the bro code of One Direction.”  
“Sorry Louis” Niall said.  
“It’s fine.”  
I scooted closer to Harry and away from Niall so Lou doesn’t get mad at him more.  
Harry leaned over and whispered in my ear “love if you want to sit on my lap all you have to do is ask.” I could tell he was smirking after he said that. I was laughing really hard as soon as he finished talking I shoved him in his shoulder playfully. Everyone was looking at us.  
Lou looked at us and said “what’s so funny Harry?”  
“Oh I asked Grace a question and we started laughing.”  
“Oh so what was the question?”  
“It was nothing you need to know Lou.”  
“Harry please tell me you were not trying to get her in bed because she has a boyfriend.”  
“NO I was not I asked her if she wanted to sit on my lap so you don’t get madder at Niall I was not trying to get in her pants Lou you really should have more respect for me I don’t sleep with every girl I meet.”  
“Oh sorry and you try to.” He said sarcastically at the last part.  
“I am going to let that go because I love you. Want to get back to the game its Niall’s turn?” Harry said we all said yea or something like that.  
“Okay Perrie truth or dare?” Niall asked.  
“Um truth” she said smiling.  
“Okay is it true that you love performing?” he asked.  
“Yes I do but I hate being away from family and friends and Zayn.” She answered with confidence. And she looked at me and smiled “Grace truth or dare?” she asked.  
“Dare I guess?” I said looking her in the eye.  
“Okay I dare you to tell us about this Spencer Louis is talking about.” Awe shit.  
“Okay um he is 20 years old from where I grew up. My boyfriend of 3 and a half years and is a awesome guy.” I said and they smiled.  
“Oh now why does Louis know about him?” She asked.  
“When he went over to America they talked and did the whole big brother thing it was funny”  
“Lou you would never do that.” Harry smirked.  
“I was not that hard on him since he is only one year younger than me.” Louis said and I laughed.   
We all started doing our own thing and Harry’s phone went off he read it and he said “hey guys Ed is coming over in 10 he was in the area.” They did not really pay it much attention the couples were making out Niall was eating and Gemma was texting someone on her phone.  
“Wait Ed as in Ed Sheeran?” I asked Harry. He nodded and laughed. “What?”  
“Nothing it’s just you don’t fangirl over a world famous boyband that is loved by a lot of girls everywhere but you fangirl over Ed Sheeran most people don’t know about in the US.”  
“Yeah have you heard and seen him he is all sweet and hot.”  
“What wait you think he is hot do you want me to set you guys up?”  
“I have a boyfriend” I said.  
“I know so why does Lou not like that relationship?”  
“He thinks it is weird that Spencer is 20 not a virgin and that we are not have sex.”   
“Wait you guys never had sex?” I nodded and he looked at me like I was crazy.  
“What does he look like?” Harry asked.  
I got my phone out and showed him a picture. “He is hot.”  
There was a knock at the door. Harry got up and he walked back with the one and only Ed Sheeran. He was looking sexy as ever and looked at me and waved.  
The one and only Ed Sheeran just waved at me. Then he said “Ello love what is your name?” he walked over and sat on the couch I was now between Niall and Ed. This was perfect.  
“My name is Grace I am a huge fan of your music and everything.”  
“That is awesome love so are you American because your accent is not British and it sounds American?”  
“Yeah I am I just moved here yesterday.”  
“Oh well that is great. You have already met One Direction in less than a day. Most girls would lucky to meet them once and you are at their flat and there are three single guys next to you what is stopping.”  
“Um Ed this is Lou’s sister he found out about a few days ago and she found out about the code the hard way and she has a boyfriend so that is was is stopping her.” Harry said to Ed laughing.  
“Oh sorry love but who did you snog to find out about the code?” Ed asked.  
“Niall and it was not a snog it was a peck.” I said. I still can’t believe I am talking to Ed Sheeran please never wake me up this has to be a dream. And it is the best one I ever had.  
“Oh I heard from Hazza here that he is the best kisser out of the four boys.” He said looking me in the eyes. I was looking him in the eye. Man he had these gorgeous blue eyes that sparkled and were perfect.  
“Now Harry how would you know this?” I said looking at him.  
“Um I don’t know.” He said looking away. Ed and I laughed he put his arm around me. Harry whispered something into Ed’s ear and they had a whisper conversation.  
Then Ed looked at me and said “are you busy tomorrow I want to show you a day out on the town in London?”  
“Um I do not have anything tomorrow.”  
“Perfect where are you staying?”  
“Lou’s family’s house.”  
“Okay I will pick you up at around 11 okay?”  
“Yeah that will be good.” I said most likely blushing like crazy. Harry winked at me I laughed and smiled.  
Walked over and asked “Oh hey Ed when did you get here and why is your arm around my sister?”  
“Oh um about 20 minutes ago and I am taking her for a day on the town tomorrow if it is okay with you?” he asked. I really hope Lou does not call this off because it is my dream to meet him and he asked me out.  
“Yeah it don’t bother me just keep your hands to yourself and there will not be a problem. And Hazza Eleanor is spending the night so before you get up in the morning put some boxers on at least.” He nodded and fixed his hair.  
“Okay Lou I will” Harry said.  
“Thanks for not calling this off Lou.” Ed said and Lou walked back over to El.  
Dani and Liam walked by. Dani said “Grace it was great to meet you and see you later.”  
“Okay bye” a few minutes later Zayn and Perrie left.  
“Hey do you need a ride home?” Ed asked.  
“Um let me see” I walked over to Gemma and said hey are you ready to go are do you want me to get a ride with Ed because I would not mind that.”  
“Yeah I think I am going to spend the night here okay and what did I hear about a date?”  
“Oh Ed asked me if I wanted to go out for a day on the town tomorrow and I said yes.”  
“Good job and I will text you tomorrow bye.”  
I walked over to Ed and said “I do need a ride if you don’t mind because Gemma is staying here.”  
“I do not mind one bit because Lou’s family’s house is on the way to my flat are you ready?” he asked.  
“Yeah let me just tell Lou I am leaving okay.” I walked over to were I seen him go and yelled “LOU I AM LEAVING BYE.”  
“BYE SISSY.” I walked over and Niall left to his flat. Ed and I walked out and we walked to his car. We got in and left the radio was on and A Team came on and I looked at him.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Nothing it is just I am in the car with you and your song came on it is like a dream.”  
“Okay.” He laughed and started to sing.  
“White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men”

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
Or angels to die”   
“Okay that was amazing.” We pulled into my driveway and he parked the car and looked at me.  
“Thanks and see you at 11, here let me see your phone and you can so you have my number. And I will send me a message so I have your number okay.” He handed me my phone and I saw it said Gin gin ginger.  
“Yeah and thanks for the good time and really Gin Gin Ginger.” He leaned in and pecked me on the cheek I had butterflies in my stomach.   
He pulled away quickly and leaned back to where he was and said “Yeah sorry see you tomorrow love.”  
“Yeah see you tomorrow.” I smiled and got out of his car and walked into my house. It was only 9 o’clock so everyone should be up still it is Friday night. I walked in and they were all watching a movie. As soon as the door closed they all looked back at me and turned back to watch the movie.  
Lottie waved me over and said “the movie just started it come watch it.” I sat next to her and she leaned over and whispered “you will be telling me about you evening okay.” I nodded and we watched the movie. It ended up being we bought a zoo. After the movie we went our separate ways Fizz Lottie and I went to my room Phoebe and Daisy went to sleep in there rooms. After we were in my room Lottie said “spill what happened at shopping and Lou’s flat.”  
“Okay I went shopping and we went to some place called Nandos everything was normal there. Then we all went to Lou and Harry’s flat we played truth or dare. Niall was dared to snog me he just pecked my lips Lou freaked out. Harry and I became good friends and Ed Sheeran came over. And Ed and I are going for a day on the down tomorrow. And big shocker he drive me home and in the driveway he kissed me on the cheek.” There jaws drop and they are speechless I said “hey close your mouths you will catch flies.” I started laughing.  
Then Lottie spoke up and said “What the crap I missed all that you only gone for about 9 hours and half of that were just with Gemma.” I nodded she pretended to faint. Fizz and I laughed and after Lottie got up she said “Fizz can I talk to Grace alone please?” she nodded and left.   
My phone rang it was Spencer.  
“Hey want to talk to Spencer?”   
“Yeah I only met him for a few minutes.”  
“Hey babe”  
“Hey babe”  
“How is London?”   
“Awesome how is home?”  
“Okay I guess my bed was cold last night”   
“I am sorry want to officially meet my sister?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Yeah is she like your brother wanting to know about our personal things?”  
“No she is nice so far” I said and held the phone so he out see both of us.  
“Ello Spencer I am Lottie”   
“Hi nice accent”   
“Thanks” Lottie said.  
“Do you guys know that you two look alike almost like twin?”  
“Yeah I find it weird too.” she said and handed me the phone.   
“Hey babe don’t try and go after my sister she is only 15 and it makes you seem like a perv.”   
“I am not a perv babe”  
“Really lets talk about how I was so how I was 15 and you were 18” I laughed.  
“Yeah so how are are all of the British guy? Are they hotter there than at home?”  
“Well excluding you yes they are hotter.” I said and he laughed, “how mad would you be if while playing truth or dare someone was dared to peck me on the lips?”  
“Was it only for truth or dare and who was the person?”  
“It was only for the dare and Niall from One Direction.”   
“Okay anything else happen?”  
“I met Ed Sheeran”   
“Oh my god I am happy for you did anything go on?”  
“Just a small peck on the cheek.”   
“Okay want to make a new rule?”  
“What is this rule?” I asked.  
“We will not do anything unless we want you or me to do it to someone else” He stated.  
“Deal but it is getting late over here I love you bye.”  
“Okay I love you too bye”  
We disconnected and Lottie was still there.  
“Okay, go to sleep and when I wake up I am coming to get you so I make sure you look good for your encounters with Ed.” I nodded and she left and I put on gym shorts with a tank top. I brushed my teeth and crawled into my bed. I got my journal and wrote.  
December 28th 2012, I went shopping with Gemma Styles then went to Lou’s and Harry’s flat. Niall was dared to ‘snog’ with me and it was weird so we just pecked on the lips. I met Ed Sheeran he was really all I hoped he could be. We are going out tomorrow because he offered to show me around London. He is just adorable.  
I put my journal up and slept I was tired more than I knew I usually don’t dream and that was true tonight. When I woke up I looked at my phone and it was 6:15 I got up and got into the shower. I got out and picked out my clothes I got my brown skinny jeans with a cream long sleeve tee shirt. With my purple North Face. I put my make up on light and I covered all my bruises and scars with concealer. There was a knock at my door and Lottie walked in she came into the bathroom and shook her head “You are not wearing that”  
“Why I like it is comfortable” I said and she smiled.  
“Because you wore something like that yesterday and I wear the same size as you, are wearing my clothes on your date okay.”  
“Fine but it is not a date and I choose okay.” I said she nodded and we went into her closet and I looked around and saw a creamy white lace top that was a little see through were you wear a colored cami under it. It was short sleeve and I would put makeup on my bruises but it was really pretty. I also could wear my own jeans with it. I took the top and I said “I like this one and I could wear my jeans I have on now okay.”  
“Yeah that is really pretty what color cami would you wear because I have a really pretty purple one that looks good with it and you can wear those jeans with it too.” She said happily I was her little Barbie doll.  
“Yeah that would be good can you get it for me and I also need to put concealer on my arms since it is a short sleeve and I am going to wear this jacket okay.” She handed me the cami and I went to my room and changed my top I put Lottie’s top on and looked in the mirror my arms look like shit they have bruises all over them and scars it looks terrible. I am about to put the make up on them and Lottie walks in.  
“Sorry I thought the concealer was already on I don’t want to make you uncomfortable sorry” she said fast and started walking to the door.  
“Hey it is okay its just they look terrible I know.” I said she stopped and walked back I went into my bathroom and she sat in the chair near the counter. I applied the concealer and I finished and said “does it look okay?” I grabbed a   
“It looks perfect Ed will love you now lets go get breakfast now.” We walked down stairs and Lottie sang “Grace has a sort of date” over and over again.  
“I do not have a date he said he wanted to show me around town.”  
When we got to the kitchen Mark looked at me and said “A date with who? Please tell me it is not Harry.”  
“No it is not Harry he is not from One Direction I learned that the hard way last night at Lou’s but it is Ed Sheeran.” I said smiling.  
“Wait isn’t he like 21 and you are 17.” He said looking at me.  
“Yeah it is only 4 years and he just wants to show me around London since I just moved here its nothing serious.” I said.  
“Okay but I want you back by 6 please okay.” I nodded and my phone rang.  
From Gin Gin Ginger - “hey I am going to be at your place in about 20 minutes okay love.”  
To Gin Gin Ginger - “Okay see you then no texting and driving okay bye.”  
From Gin Gin Ginger - “Okay thanks for the advice and I am taking you to lunch so be ready.”  
To Gin Gin Ginger - “Okay”  
“Was that Ed?” Lottie asked.  
“Yeah he is going to be here in 20 minutes.” I said smiling.  
“Okay do you want to watch TV until you go?”  
“Um sure” I said we walked over and sat on the couch. Lottie turned on the TV and put it on criminal minds. “I love this show.”  
“Why doesn’t it remind you of what happened?”  
“God no it made me think there was actually good people out there that could kill Jason.” I said smiling there was a knock at the door. I went to it and opened it. It was Ed “hey”  
“Hey Grace you ready for your day in London?” he asked.  
“Yeah let me just get my phone and say bye to Lottie.” I grabbed my phone and said “Bye Lottie and thank you for everything.”   
“Sure thing Gracie” She exclaimed.  
I walked to Ed and we went out to his car. We drove off for a short ride and we parked and got out. And we walked to a small restaurant we walked in and he ordered. We walk to a bench and sat down. And he said “fish and chips.”  
I smiled and said “wow British people call things so weird such as fish and chips it is fried fish and French fries.”  
“Whatever you Americans be all different maybe that is why I like America so much you can be different and still fit in.”  
I giggled and said “America is just a baby Britain so don’t judge and America is not accepting at all” I grabbed a fry he got tore a piece of fish.  
“Yeah but you Americans talk all different and its pretty” I smiled and was most likely blushing like crazy.  
“No I always loved accents accept for mine. I think everyone wants something they are not.” I said and he was looking at me and smiled.  
And we finished the fish and chips and we got up and he said “Hey I want to show you something.” I nodded and we walk and I looked up and saw the Big Ben I smiled and his hand brushed mine and he held my hand. Man this day was going perfect I am on a date with my crush and we are holding hands this is great. We stopped in front of the Big Ben and he said.  
There is a tap on my shoulder.” I turn around and see the Lou and El. And I say “Hey Lou.”  
“Hey Grace what are you doing here?” he asked trying not to freak out.  
“Ed said he wanted to show me around London why?” I ask.  
“Oh.” He said. I nod and he left.  
“Hey Grace do you want to come look at my flat?” he asked.  
“Sure but at 6 I have to be home.” I state we walk to car and someone stops us.  
“Oh my gosh this is awesome your Ed Sheeran will you please take a picture with me.”  
“Sure I guess but it has to be quick.” She nods and hands me a camera. She stands next to him and he puts his arm around her shoulder they smile and I take the picture. I hand the girls camera back to her and Ed slips his hand into mine. He hits one of my bruises on my arm and tense up again. He looks at me and asked “Love what is wrong?”  
I respond and say “I have a bruise on my arm is all.” I look away.  
“Oh I am sorry I didn’t want to put you in pain at all.”  
“Its okay” I felt worse pain how do you think I got the bruise.  
“How did you get the bruise?”  
“Can we talk about this later at your flat please and not here?” I ask trying to change the subject.  
“Sure so what do you do in your free time?” he asked.  
“Listen to music.” I say.  
“What do you mostly listen to?” he asked I was giggling.  
“Um you don’t take this the wrong way but before I met you I had the biggest crush on you.” I said we got into his car and we drove to his flat.  
“No way there is no way someone as gorgeous as you would ever have a crush on me.” He said looking at the road.  
“Um no your music is amazing gingers.” I said looking at him.  
“Oh you do and why do you like gingers are you one of those fans that stalk me and everything I do?” He exclaimed.  
“I was but gingers are awesome” I said. He laughed and pulled into a building that looked like the one the boys stay at. “So what do you do in your free time?” I asked him we walked to elevator.  
“Um you will see in my flat.” He held my hand and with his thumb he drew little circles on the back of it. We reached his level and we walked in and he said “this is what I do in my free time I play music, write music and enjoy music.” There was a keyboard in the corner along with a four guitars and sheet music scattered. There was a couch a recliner and a TV in his living room. It wasn’t the most organized place in the world but I guess it worked for him. I looked at the guitars.  
“Nigel, Cyril, Felix, and Lloyd” I said he laughed.  
“You were so that fan weren’t you” he said and I nodded.  
“I was so you can just imagine the dream that this is.” I said and he nodded.  
“I can’t actually but you want a drink?” he asked.  
“Sure” I said and we walked over to the kitchen.  
We walked into the kitchen and he opened the refrigerator and he grabbed a mt dew and asked “What would you like?” he asked in a sweet nice voice.  
“Um an mt dew please.” I said. He handed me one and he took my hand and pulled me lightly to the couch and we sat down.  
His arm was around me and he said “will you tell me what those bruises are from please?” he asked.  
“A guy in America.” I said looking away.  
He asked “will you tell me more love? Like it was not a boyfriend or something.”  
I looked him in the eye and said “I really am not comfortable talking about it yet. Only a few people know the truth but I will promise you that my boyfriend has never abused me.”  
He nodded and said “Okay I don’t want to push you into anything okay.”  
“Yeah” I look at my phone and it is 4. “Hey I have to be home in 2 hours.”  
“Okay so what do you want to do?” he asked me.  
“I don’t care whatever you want to do.” I say looking around and I see there is sheet music on the table next I say “can I look at these?” He nodded and I grab them of the table and look at them I read through them. “These are real good.”  
He blushes and leans in and says “thank you but why did you like have a crush on me me?”  
“The way your hair sticks out at random ways and your eyes how they are little blue crystal.” He smiled I said “And I do not judge on looks I judge on personality and I could tell from January 9th 2009 that you were awesome” I said.  
His mouth dropped and he said “What is January 9th 2009?”   
“The day I first heard your music.” I told him.  
“Wow an American who knew about me before A-Team” He said sarcastically. “Why do you know that date so well?”  
“Yeah but because it is the day music stopped me from taking the pills.”  
“Oh I didn’t know that my music has saved a life.” He said.  
“Really? Can I show you something super quick?” I ask.  
“Sure” he says and I grab the laptop from the coffee table. I go on Tumblr and look up Ed Sheeran saved my life. “Here this is just a few but there is many more worldwide. If you go on twitter people have that as there names.” I said and he just looked at the screen.  
“What how does depressing music save people” He questioned.  
“Really how does the lyrics ‘All I want is the taste your lips allow’ not save you. For a fangirl it is saying in beautiful words that you want to kiss them. That is just perfect.” I said and he nodded.  
“Oh do you know how to play guitar or piano?”  
“I know how to play guitar.” He smiled and I smiled and looked at him in eye, those beautiful blue eyes.  
“Yeah I have been playing for a while” I said and he nodded.   
“So do you write your own songs?” I nodded and he smiled. “Will you play for me?” he asked. I never played for anyone before I only played when I was alone.  
“Sure” I said. He walked over and grabbed his guitar that he used in his acoustic videos and his other one that was there. And came over to me and handed me the one that he don’t use in the videos and sat down next to me.  
“Do you know the cords to Lego house?”  
“Yeah and all the words.”  
“Okay lets rock.”He said and I laughed.   
I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now  
We hit the last note and he said “you are amazing at playing and you need to open up and play for everyone.”  
“Uh I don’t think so this is only the second time I have played since I was 12.” I admitted.  
“What there is no way that you are that good without any practice in front of people.” He said surprised.  
“Um in America when I was 12 and younger I loved performing, but when I turned 13 I quit singing, playing everything. Started to play again about 6 months later and got into a band.  
“Wait so this super gorgeous girl that is smart, can play guitar, has the voice of an angel, and is nice to strangers is in a band?” he asked.  
“Yes” I said.  
“Okay.” He grabbed my phone and saw the time it was time to leave. He smile for a minute and looked at me.  
“What the wallpaper?” it was of him in a blue shirt that was bringing out his eyes on half the screen then Spencer on the other half.  
“It is of me I feel honored but who is the other guy?” He said.   
“That other guy my boyfriend” I said and he looked at it them me.  
“Why does he look like a model?” he asked.  
“I don’t know he must be photogenic.” I said and he unlocked my phone.   
“You really should put a lock on this” he smirked.  
“Why there is nothing to hide on there most of my pictures are from Facebook and Twitter.” I said and he nodded.   
“Hey love we got to get going if you want to be home by 6 and I mean now.” I nodded and we went out to his car and we drove.


	5. Chapter 5

“You know what I find funny” I ask him.  
“What?”  
“You don’t have a license and you are driving” I laughed.  
“How do you know that?” He asked.  
“I was that Sheerio” I said.   
“Wow” he said “Do you have a license?”  
“Yes I do and I have had one since I was 16” I laughed.  
“Bye love.” He said smiling and I got out.  
“Bye” I get out and walk into my house. How the heck did this happen I was just this girl that was from nowhere and was in love with Ed Sheeran not leaving his car? I asked myself  
Lottie runs up to me and says “how was it did you like London?” she said smiling.  
“It was good.” I said smiling.  
Mark walked up “Yeah and the rest what did you do?” Mark asked.  
“We hung out and talked then we played guitar and sang.” I said.  
“Okay well dinner is almost ready we are having burgers and chips.”  
I start laughing and they look at me “Sorry it’s just when people call fries chips I find that funny.  
They laughed and Lottie said “Who calls them fries besides Americans?”  
I shrugged my shoulders and said “sorry love” I said in a posh British accent.  
They laughed. We walked to the dining room and the rest of the girls and we sat down Mark and Jay came out with the burgers and FRIES NOT CHIPS. We all got a plate and a burger with fries “thank you these are really good especially the fries.” I said putting emphasis on the fries and smiled. Lottie gave me a thumbs up the rest laughed Daisy and Phoebe were confused but laughed along.  
“What are fries?” Daisy and Phoebe ask at the same time.  
“It is what Americans call chips and they call crisps chips.” Lottie said pointing at me at the American part.  
“Oh that’s weird.” Daisy said.  
I shrugged and said “well that is what we call them in America?”  
We finished eating and Mark said “okay who wants to load the dishwasher?” we sat silent.  
“I will load and unload the dishwasher.” Mark nodded and the girls all nodded fast in agreement.  
“I will clear the table.” Lottie said. Everyone scraped the plates and put them in the sink. Lottie put the drinks and condiments in the refrigerator. And the table was finished she pulled a chair next to the dishwasher and said “I know that was not all that happened on your day in London.” She gave me a devilish smile I finished unloading it avoiding eye contact and she said “giving me the silent treatment will not help anything because I will get it out of you because you love me and you know it.”  
I finished loading the dishwasher and put soap and everything and started it. And washed the frying pans and left it to dry.  
Lottie literally dragged me up to my room and Mark and Jay were sitting in the living room and I said “the dishwasher was unloaded loaded and the pans washed.”  
They nodded and Mark said “thank you and good night” I nodded  
I climbed the stairs and we got up to my room. “Okay spill it now all of it.” Lottie said.  
“I already did and it was everything.” I said she poked me in my side on my stitches they were tender because they were over a bruise. “Shit” I mumbled under my breath. “Sorry that was an accident sorry I am still not use to having younger people around me I am so sorry I didn’t mean to.” I said.  
“It is fine I go to school people say that and worst it is okay. But I am glad you like him so what did you guys do at his flat? Because I know that you to didn’t just play guitar and sing because you like him and I know he likes you since he asked you out.” She said smiling.  
“Well we talked and he asked my about what happened and I just told him that I was not ready to talk about it and it was my step father in America then we played guitar and sung he said I was really good. I had the best time because I was with Ed Sheeran he is my idol then he looked on my phone and saw this.” I said showing her the picture to Lottie and I got up and went to the bathroom to get a pain pill I barley take these only when I can’t bare the pain. I get the water bottle in my room at swallow the pill. I sit back down and I look at my guitar it has been moved and I hate people touching my guitar. “Lottie who was in here someone moved my guitar?” I said looking at her.  
“Um I don’t think any one was in here just you me and Fizz yesterday but you were gone all day today Phoebe or Daisy might of touched it.” I run over to my guitar and open the case I haven’t opened it since before I went into the hospital there is a letter. I read it, it said Grace when you read this I will not be with you so this is it I never loved you and I thought it was hilarious on your 12th birthday I hope you remember the words I spoke to you before your mother go home I plan to live up to those words so watch your back because I will always be ready to kill you and your mother I hate you but I love hurting you –Jason  
I dropped the note and went to my bed Lottie asked “what did the note say? Was it from your mum?” I shook my head.   
“She was not my mom” I said.   
I pointed to the note she got it and said “do you want me to read it?” I nodded and she read the whole thing she hugged me and said “That will never happen you have a whole family that loves you and will protect you do you want me to give this note to daddy?” she asked trying to help.  
“No” I managed to whisper. My whole world was flipped I thought I got out of this as I moved he will probably find me and kill me and my mother is still at the house in America that she shared with Jason.  
I felt someone watching me I turned and saw Lottie with Jay and Mark staring at me the note was on my bed I grabbed it and handed it to them. I told Lottie not to get them but I trust her judgment so I don’t care really I just want to be in Ed’s arms now for some reason. The read the note twice just to make sure this was real and Mark said “Grace I have no clue what I am walking into here you need to tell me if you don’t want Lottie to hear she will leave but you need to tell Jay and I everything that happened in America.”  
“But I will tell you but please just after I tell you; you will think different of me and please just do not take me as a bourdon.” I said and they nodded. “Okay here goes nothing can you shut the door I don’t want the others to hear they are too young.” They nodded and closed the door. “Okay my step father Jason has abused for as long as I can remember. Now the last time he hurt was on Tuesday I think he kicked me in the face and my stomach my legs and everywhere else on my body. Just before I blacked out he dragged me down to the basement and told me I was going to die and he was also going to kill Mary then I blacked out and I woke up I was with you and I was coming here to live. And now we are here with this note.” Jay was almost bawling Mark looked hurt like it was his fault. Lottie was trying to hold back tears.  
I was ready for them to think I was a useless, worthless, pile of problems but Mark finally said “How did you ever survive that?” he asked on the verge of tears.  
“Music no more like Ed Sheeran’s music that is how I coped with it and alcohol.” I said and his face turned to jello almost his expression dropped and nodded.  
“Oh” was all he could manage to mumble  
“I feel like I am in heaven because there are no beatings or anything. I love it here.” I said hoping that they wouldn’t think less of me.  
“I am so sorry for what happened.” He said looking at me.  
“Um not to be rude but I don’t want to be a charity case I survived all of that I am stronger on the inside than anyone could ever know.” I said they nodded and Jay was finally was calming down.  
“How did you not just break down and cry and everything?” Jay said holding back tears.  
“Easy I don’t cry because if I would ever cry in front of him he would tell me he would give me something to cry about you only make that mistake once.” I say.  
“What did he do to give you something to cry about?” Lottie asked looking at me with concerned eyes I forgot to mention that. Turned my wrist over at show the cuts when I showed Mr. Reese they refused to look. They gasp when they saw them.  
“He did this when I was 13 he gave me a razor and forced me to cut my wrists. I haven’t cried whimpered since them.” I say  
I tried to hide my arms and Mark says “On a scale of one to ten how much does everything hurt it hurt?”  
I think and say “I don’t think this can be put on to numbers it is most likely the most excruciating pain you will ever feel.” I say honestly. “I can tell you feel sorry and I do not want anyone to know about this because I hate when people think less of me I hate that. So please don’t tell it to the whole world because it is my personal information and this is also why I am so quiet most of the time because found out that during high school if you are quiet you don’t exist and that is how I graduated a year and half early.” They look at me and I say “I made straight A’s all the way through school and the reason I am not in collage is because he said if I leave he will kidnap and do more stuff only worse.” I was avoiding eye contact with all of them I hated eyes on me but this was different they were concerned eyes.  
Lottie came up to me and hugged me and whispered “I love you so much and you will always be my sister Grace don’t believe what that hurtful man said to you and forget about what he did to you it is not worth mentioning you will never feel that pain again. I love you Gracie.” I hugged her back. Mark and Jay left and Lottie was still hugging me.  
“I love you too.” I said and she smiled. “What?” I asked.  
“Will you play guitar and sing for me and the family please?” Lottie asked smiling.  
“I will but I don’t know what to play if you go grab that binder you can look at my songs only choose one that is by a real person because my personal songs are there to.” She brought the binder over and she handed me the paper for moments by the one and only One Direction and it was wrote by Ed Sheeran. “Okay I will play this let me just warm up I will go down stairs and I will play for all of you go get the rest of the family. She left and I got my guitar and made this sure there was nothing else in my case I got my guitar and put my strap on and made sure it was still tuned it was and I was ready I went down stairs. The looked at me and said “Yeah I play guitar and sing this is the 2nd time I ever played in front of me so yeah I am singing some thing you guys all know Lou sings in it.” I sat on the couch and placed my fingers on the cords I was at home with my guitar I closed my eyes like I always do when I play and I played the first note and started to sing

Shut the door  
Turn the light off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this  
Even though I try

Heart beats harder  
Time escapes me  
Trembling hands  
Touch skin  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time

You know I’ll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I’ll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

Close the door  
Throw the key  
Don’t wanna be reminded  
Don’t wanna be seen  
Don’t wanna be without you  
My judgment's clouded  
Like tonight's sky

Hands are silent  
Voice is numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life  
For one more day  
If we could only turn back time

You know I’ll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I’ll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

Flashing lights in my mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls with my feet

There’s a numb in my toes  
Standing close to the edge

There’s a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed

As I feel myself fall  
Make a joke of it all

You know I’ll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I’ll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

You know I’ll be  
Your life  
Your voice  
Your reason to be  
My love  
My heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment  
In time  
I’ll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

 

As I hit the last note opened my eyes and there mouths were dropped and there eyes were wide the twins were clapping like crazy I smiled and Lottie said “I did not think you were that good that is amazing” I smiled and she said “you need to show the boys that it would rock and I know Ed already heard you play and sing but you need to show Louis and the boys that.”  
“No need he was on the phone the whole time but I muted him so he don’t scream are you ready to talk to him?” Mark said I nodded and he said “Louis you are not muted any more so tell her what you thought of her cover of moments.”  
“It was amazing and you are coming to do this in person for the lads and I.” he said almost screaming.  
“Okay well it was nice seeing you today in town.” I said I hope he didn’t bring up Ed and me because that would be weird in front of the twins and Mark.  
“Yeah I was meaning to call you and ask you about that.” He said sounding like he wanted to ask now.  
“Yeah I was going to call you later but I forgot sorry Lou.”  
“It is okay but please tell me if there is any thing because I saw you two holing hands and hugging because he is almost 22 and you are 17.” He said with worry in his voice.  
“No Lou there is not we are friends and he played guitar and sang together is all no need to get in overprotective mode. I will tell you when I get a boyfriend okay I am almost 18 okay bye.” I say.  
“Bye good night sissy’s.” he said and the girls smiled.  
Then they screamed “Good night Louis.”  
I went up to my room and got into a tee shirt and shorts. And brushed my teeth crawled into bed.  
December29th 2012, I went out with Ed Sheeran. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said no. I don’t know if it was because it was all a little too surreal or because I am scared. He now know what happened when I was 13.  
“White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men”

I picked my phone and I had a message from Ed.  
From- Gin Gin Ginger - “hey I was just looking on line and there is a picture of us hugging and holding hands and you walking into my flat I just wanted you to know but have you shown your family your talent because I loved it and sorry that it is so late I just found out though sorry”  
To Gin Gin Ginger - “okay thanks for telling me and I did sing and play for my family they all thought it was amazing and incredible Lottie chose the song it was Moments it was nice you rock at writing.”  
From Gin Gin Ginger - “you rock at singing and playing guitar and thanks but I love your voice it is perfect.”  
To Gin Gin Ginger - “thank you and you sing better goodnight.”  
From Gin Gin Ginger - “Goodnight love thank you.”  
I smiled and went to sleep and had good thoughts on my mind. Next time I am alone with Ed I will show him my bruises and tell him the story if he really likes me he will not leave and will accept me. I closed my eyes and went into a deep sleep I am sleeping a lot now I never slept good in America because I was paranoid that Jason was going to get drunk and hurt me in my sleep because that happened once when I was 14. He hates to be ignored. He was so drunk that he though I was ignoring him and not sleeping. I hated being so vulnerable. In my old life it was a maze that you have to get though and cement walls but I love my new life already. I can trust people I have not been able to do that for as long as I can remember. I woke up and it was Sunday and New Years Eve was a 1 day away and there will probably be drunks everywhere. I got up and undressed I looked in the mirror I had bruises everywhere why would anyone like this? I got in the shower I let the water run down my body I was broken and worthless what did Ed like me I mean look at him he is perfect he has a perfect voice and a perfect body and I love him but I am to stupid to tell him that. I got out of the shower and dried of and went to the closet I wanted to wear my long sleeve tee shirt and jeans not some girly short sleeve shirt. I went into my closet and got my favorite white long sleeve tee shirt and my blue jeggings it was comfy and it was going to be my comfy day. I walked down stairs and my phone rang it was a text.  
From Lou- “Hey sissy I was wondering if you wanted to come to my new years eve party there is going to be drinks and ed will be there I want you there I love you sissy oh yeah there will be no people under 16 so none of my other sissy’s.”  
To Lou- “Okay I will see you whenever”  
From Lou- “okay love you bye you want to come to my flat later tonight you can spend the night if you want because we are drinking and you are playing guitar for us there with be truth or dare it will be fun.”  
To Lou- “okay but I need a ride and please don’t make me kiss any one in one direction I hated seeing you mad so yeah I will bye”  
I walked into the kitchen and Mark was not in there I got a bowl of cereal and went out to the living room. I turned the TV on low and seen criminal minds was on I turned it on but I wasn’t really paying attention I was more focused on the fact I was going to go to a new years eve party with famous people this was awesome I would never of been with all my new friends and family. I finished the cereal and paid attention to the TV. I was watching it and Lottie came and plopped next to me and said “What time to you get up because you are already and I just got up?”  
I smiled and said “Um around five to eight.” Her mouth dropped and I said “And I am going to Lou’s flat and staying because we are drinking and no drinking and driving.” I said  
She smiled and said “Is Ed going to be there.” She winked and smiled again.  
“How am I suppose to know Lou didn’t tell me who all is going to be there.” I said.  
“Oh so what to you want to do today” Lottie said looking at the TV. I looked at the TV and it was the one were they go on vacation and Elle gets accused of murder. Agent Morgan was shirtless and was asking Elle to join him but she wanted to tan or whatever. Man he was smoking hot. When I was younger I wished that one day he would come save me but that never happened.  
“White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men”

I picked up my phone and it was Ed.  
From Gin Gin Ginger - “hey love I was wondering if you are going to the New Years Eve party that one direction and I am because I want you to come”  
To Gin Gin Ginger - “yeah Lou asked me earlier are you guys playing there are what because that would be 2 huge awesome artist at one party”  
From Gin Gin Ginger - “I am not but they are and I want you to go with me please I don’t want to go alone”  
To Gin Gin Ginger - “aw you rock and I will go with you and be your date so you are not alone.”  
From Gin Gin Ginger - “okay thank you and when is your birthday I am trying to figure out when I am 22 how old you are going to be because it would be weird if your 17 and I am 22”  
To Gin Gin Ginger - “I will be 18 on the 10th of January so you will not be some pervert okay”  
From Gin Gin Ginger - “Okay I am glad because mine is the 22nd of February but I will see you later and lol you will be the same age as Harry for a few weeks his is February 1st”  
To Gin Gin Ginger - “shh you are making me feel old”  
From Gin Gin Ginger - “wow you are 17 I am 21 you are making me feel like a grandpa love or would I say an old perv”  
To Gin Gin Ginger - “sorry grandpa and you are not an old perv you are just old”  
From Gin Gin Ginger - “oh no love I am not a grandpa I am just for years older than you if I was I must have got busy early”  
To Gin Gin Ginger - “oh okay I wonder with who because that would me weird what was your first time age 2”  
From Gin Gin Ginger - “no it was 3 just kidding I love this side of you your all fun and hilarious”  
To Gin Gin Ginger - “oh wow grandpa and this is my side I have never shown so you are just so lucky you have heard me play and sing and you were the first to hear that and you are the first to see this side”  
From Gin Gin Ginger - “I know and I am so happy that it is me”  
To Gin Gin Ginger - “I am glad that you are the person to that is experiencing it with me because before I met you I loved you so much and now that I met you it is a new and different from when I was just a fan”  
From Gin Gin Ginger - “aww you loved me I am so honored can’t wait until the new years party”  
To Gin Gin Ginger - “so let me guess who you will be kissing at midnight um Taylor Swift because you two are about to go on tour or is it going to be a random girl”  
From Gin Gin Ginger - “um first it is called snogging and second I am not even thinking about Taylor in that way the sad thing is she is older than me and lastly I asked you to go with me and I hope you will let me.”  
To Gin Gin Ginger - “okay I will think about it and really no tay-tay for mr.sheeran”  
“Um Grace you there?” Lottie said  
“Yeah sorry I was just texting Ed” I said and my phone rang  
From Gin Gin Ginger - “no I want this girl whose name is Grace Tomlinson”  
To Gin Gin Ginger- “okay Lottie wants to hang with me so got to go bye grandpa”  
From Gin Gin Ginger- “K bye tell her I said hi”  
“Okay Ed says hi but I am finished what do you want to do?” I asked her and we were sitting on the couch cross-legged.  
“First tell me what you two were talking about and next I want you to tell me if you’re dating him because that sounded more than a friend with all the smiling over there.”  
“No were are not and we were talking and he asked me to be his date to a New Years Eve party I said yes and he asked me when my birthday is” I started.  
“What New Years Eve party? And when is your birthday?” she questioned,  
“The one were One Direction performs and were no one under 16 gets in and Lou invited me so I think they are hosting it but I have no clue. Okay well we started talking about my birthday and it is January 10 and he said I will be 18 at the same time as Harry. I started to talk about how old I was and he said I was making him feel like a grandpa then we had more of an adult conversation. And we are not dating but I think we are going too soon.” I said and Lottie started to laugh. “What?” I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh and then we had more of an adult conversation.” Lottie said in a mocking tone. “But do you want to get on the computer?” I shrugged and she picked up a laptop off the coffee table and she got on Google images.  
“What are you doing?” I asked.  
I don’t know I was going to type your name in and see what comes up.” She typed in Grace Tomlinson. Nothing came up. “What was your last name before you came?” she asked.  
“Andrews” I said and I shuttered.  
She typed in Dakota Andrews and these other people came up none of them were me. She typed in Ed Sheeran and mystery girl on December 29 and pictures flooded the screen of us hugging and his arm around my waist and me walking into his flat and everything oh great Lottie looked at me and said “Really this does not look like just friends.”  
“Really just be quiet or else I will go on there and get pictures of you and special people.” I said and she nodded and laughed.  
“Okay, okay but I think you guys will make a cute couple and I hope it works all out.” Lottie said and she looking at me and the twins came running down the stairs and sat on the other couch. We changed the channel to Disney and an old rerun of Hannah Montana. “Okay so what are you wearing to the party tomorrow because if you don’t have anything I have a dress that I think you would rock but it is one shoulder strap and it is knee length?” I nodded and she ran up stairs and came back with a dark maroon dress that was really pretty I smiled and she threw it at me and pointed me up stairs. Got up and put my bowl from my cereal in the sink and we walked up stairs and I went into my room and changed into the dress and looked in the mirror it showed my bruises and I ran over to Lottie’s room and walked in. Her mouth dropped and she smiled and said “I love it you look great you are going to make Ed want you even more.” She said and smiled at me.  
“Thank you but my arms and chest and legs are terrible.” I say and motion to my body.  
“No you are beautiful and if you want we can just put make up over it I think it just shows how strong you are but whatever.” She says and I smile.  
“I know but I will put make up over it. I hate being stared at.” I said and she nods and I say “I am going to go change back into my clothes” I went back into my room and changed into my other clothes.  
There was a knock at the door and Lottie said “can I come in?” I went and opened the door she walked in and sat in my bed I sat on my bed too and she said “You looked amazing in that dress.”  
“Thanks do you mind if I play my guitar it is nice knowing that someone hears me instead of being alone?” I ask Lottie she nods and I get my guitar and open it on my bed this time. I open it and Lottie gets up and grabs my music binder and picks a piece of music from it. She hands it and handed me A-Team by Ed Sheeran I smile. I know all the words and cords I memorized them a long time ago. I strummed to make it was in tune it was so I started  
“White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men”

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
Or angels to die” 

“Okay I think it is official you are amazing and I think you need a twitter and put this on youtube.” She said and went to her room and grabbed her laptop she came back in and got onto twitter “What is your e-mail address?” she asked.  
“I have one but I am going to delete it so let’s make a new one” I said and she was shocked.  
“Okay what do you want it to be?” Lottie asked.  
“Grace12345 with a capitol g” I said and she nodded.  
“What about the password?” she asked.  
“Um let me put it in.” she nodded and handed me the computer and I typed in newlife and confirmed in. I handed her the laptop back.  
“What do you want the username to be for twitter?” Lottie asked.  
“Um @GraceTomlinson with a capitol G and T.” I said and she nodded.   
She pushed enter and went to set the picture she went to the webcam and snapped a picture of us together I smiled and then we did a weird silly one and one of me by myself “Okay which one do you want to be the profile picture?” she asked and looked at them all again.  
“Um the one with just me but I love them all.” She went to the search and typed in Ed Sheeran and clicked on the one that had a blue check next to it she followed him then went to Niall Horan and followed him along with Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Harry. With in a few minutes they all followed me back and I had about 500 new followers faster than I could think it was possible. We went to settings and went into the memo and handed me the laptop and I said “What should I put as the memo?” I asked her.  
“What do you want to tell the world that you are Louis Tomlinson’s younger sister that you love Ed Sheeran music or whatever?” she said in a question but it answered my question.  
“Okay” I said and typed in ‘my name is Grace Tomlinson I am Louis Tomlinson’s sister and I absolutely love Ed Sheeran I am from the US’ “is this okay but I want to make sure Lou’s okay with his first I grabbed my phone from my bed a texted Lou.  
To Louis- “hey Lottie made me a twitter and I wan to know if it is okay I am your sister because I don’t want to put you in a uncomfortable position”  
From Louis- “you are my sister and I want to make the world know that so go and do it I will send a tweet saying you really are”  
“Did he say yes I think he did I know him he would want you to tell the world?” she asked and I laughed.  
“He did say yes so press okay.” I said and she pressed okay.  
“Okay to you want to make the video now?” she asked me and smiled.  
“Um I would but I don’t want a chance of Jason finding me or else I would.” Lottie nods and I say “Thanks for understanding”  
“It is all okay but what are you wearing to Lou’s flat tonight?” she asked.  
“Um this it is only Lou and them plus we are going to be a little out of it because of the drinking, it will not mater.” I say.  
“Okay but what are you going to pack?” she asked. She is full of questions today.  
“Err I was planning just a change of clothes and make up I think Harry will have a brush probably so yeah I got a plan.” She nodded and I said “Why are you asking me so many questions?” I asked her.  
“Because you are going to leave me and spend the night with Lou and when Lou drinks it is not a little drink but he is drunk and that is the same with Niall, and Zayn. Liam will be the only sober one are you going to drink a lot because you are under age.” She said and I looked her and shook my head.  
“Um so I am staying at his place if Mark lets me and I will not be driving I just might have a hangover for tomorrow and I will be hung over from new years so I wont drink a lot to day and I drank before I came here and the drinking age in America is 21 and my 18 birthday is in like 11 days.” I say.  
“Okay just don’t do any thing stupid like start dating Harry because he is mine.” She said.  
“Okay but what about their bro code about not dating sisters?” I ask and she shakes her head.  
“So Lou said he is not good enough for me but have you seen him he is gorgeous with his curly hair and green eye and don’t forget his deep voice mmmmmm.” She says I laugh under my breath.  
“I do know him and I seen him he is more of friend material and you are 15 he is 18 almost 19 he is to old for you so Lou is right.” I said and she shakes her head.  
“What about the 4 years in between you and Ed?” she says. “And wasn’t Spencer 3 years older than you?” she said.  
“When you get older age does not get as important so at your age it is better to get with someone your age and not a world known boyband heart throb that is best friends with your older brother okay.” I say trying to get her to agree with me.  
She nods and says “Okay but Ed is really good friend with Lou and them you are sort of with you older brother’s friend and he is famous.”  
“Are you trying to want to go downstairs and have some sister bonding time before you leave and get hung over for 2 days?” she asked.  
“Sure but I handle alcohol really well so I might just have a little head ache nothing a aspirin can not fix.”  
“Okay.” Lottie said and I put my guitar back in the case and walked down stairs with Lottie. We went into the kitchen and Lottie called out and said “What do you guys want for lunch we were making sandwiches your choices are ham or turkey with cheddar what do you want one come here to get it. Fizz, Daisy, and Phoebe came up and they all wanted turkey and cheddar I made them and they thanked me and went out to the living room. I made Lottie and I one and we walked into the living room. Mark walked in when we came in Fizz was sitting on the other couch and the twins were sitting were they were before still watching TV but it was now full house and enjoying there lunch.  
I walked over to Mark and said “Um Lou wants me to come over to his flat tonight and we are drinking and so we are not drinking and driving he said I could just stay there and not risk the chance of an accident. Is that okay?”  
“Sure I think spending some time with our brother will be good just don’t get to drunk and do stupid stuff.” He said.  
“That is almost exactly what Lottie said the last part about me not being stupid and did you know One Direction is performing at a party tomorrow?” I asked.  
“Yes let me guess Lou invited you to that to right?” he asked.  
I nodded and said “I was hoping to go to that too.”  
“Okay but who would you be with all night?” he asked.  
Crap should I come out and say I have a date with Ed or lie. Well I am not lying so “Um Ed Sheeran asked me to go with him, this morning because he didn’t want to go alone and I said yes if it was okay with you?”  
“Yeah it is fine with me what time will you be back from Louis’s flat tomorrow?” he asked.  
“Um I think about noon or some were in there because Lottie wants to help me get ready.” He nods and I go sit on the couch with Lottie and Fizz. I am in between them and my phone rings  
“White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men”

 

From Louis- “hey love I was wondering what time do you want me to pick you up because am a bored I want to get to know my sister better.”  
To Louis- “okay any time I don’t care I just have to pack a change of clothes can I borrow a pair of sweatpants”  
From Louis- “yeah will you be ready in 20 minutes bring your guitar and music”  
To Louis- “Yeah I will thanks”  
I got up and said “Lou is going to be here in 20 minutes I have to get a change of clothes for tomorrow.” They nodded and I went up stairs and my room and grabbed my purse it was bigger so I could fit everything I needed in it. I got my toothbrush, flat iron, deodorant and make up and pair of jeans with my blue and white striped shirt for tomorrow. I went into my closet and put on my grey hoodie that said Ed Sheeran and I tiger paw in orange I loved it picked up my bag and went down stairs. I sat down and watched full house with them Michelle said ‘you got it dude’ and the twin laughed. Lou walked in and the girls got up and ran over to him. I picked up my bag and guitar “Hey Lou” I said.  
“Hey Grace want some help?” he asked. I nodded and handed him my music binder.  
He laughed and said “I feel so helpful” In a sarcastic tone.  
“Well no one touches my guitar and I didn’t think you wanted to carry my purse.” He nodded and I said “See I thought it all out.”  
Mark came out and said “Hey Lou you and Grace leaving?”  
“Yeah she will be back tomorrow at noon or so.” Lou said and I nodded.  
“Okay well she is under age so don’t let her get wasted like you usually do.” He said and Lou nodded. “What is the legal drinking age in America, Grace?”  
“21 but it is 18 here and only like 2 weeks until my 18 birthday.” I said.  
“So you ready to leave?” Lou asked.  
“Yeah bye guys see ya tomorrow.”  
“Bye Grace and Louis love you.” They all said.  
“Bye.” Lou said and we walked out to his car. I put my guitar and purse in the backseat and got in the car. “Okay so how was your date with Ed?” he asked.  
“It was not a date we are just friends for now.” I said why could no one get we are just friend for right now?  
“Oh and I love your twitter memo.” He said.  
“Thanks but I doubt people will believe it and thanks for following me I really appreciate it.” I said and he pulled into his flat building he parked.  
“Don’t think about what they think if you know believe it, it is okay.” He said I smiled and we got out and he grabbed my binder and I got my back and guitar. There were some fans he stopped and signed a few autographs and took a few pictures.  
And one fan asked “Ello Louis who is that are you cheating on Eleanor? Wait wasn’t she with Ed Sheeran yesterday?”  
“Hi no I am not cheating on El because that is my sister I just found out about her a few days ago she was with Ed Sheeran yesterday because he showed her around London. She is from the United States and her name is Grace Tomlinson.” Lou said in a defensive tone.  
“Oh sorry” the fan said. We walked in to the building and he pressed the elevator button and we went up to his flat.  
I set my guitar down and asked “Were do you want me to put my clothes?” I asked Lou.  
“Um in my room or wherever” I put it in his room and went out the living room. I sat on the couch and he said “Will you play with me I feel left out you played for every one live and I was over the phone?”  
“Sure would you want to choose the song?” he nodded and I handed him my binder he was happy and he flipped through the pages.  
“Um play More Than This!”  
“Okay” I got my guitar and he started clapping “Um don’t you do that when I am finished?” He stopped and I played the beginning notes and I closed my eyes  
I’m broken, do you hear me?  
I’m blinded, ‘cause you are everything I see,  
I’m dancin’ alone, I’m praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,

And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
‘Cause I can’t look you in the eyes and say,

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won’t feel right,  
‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don’t feel right,  
‘Cause I can love you more than this,  
When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won’t feel right,  
‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside (oh, yeah),  
It just don’t feel right,  
‘Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this  
I strummed the last note and Lou started to clap and scream “That was awesome Grace you are so good I think you need to show the world you’re amazing!”  
I opened my eyes and put my guitar in the case and he tackled me in a hug “Thank but you are hurting me get off me.” He did but my shirt was pulled up showing my stomach.  
“was that from America?” he said pointing at my stomach.  
“Yeah” I said and he shook his head.  
“No that is not a bruise lift your shirt does dad know about this?” Lou asked concerned.  
“Yeah and Lottie and Jay this happened in America by my step father would you like to know more?” he nodded and I said “Well my step father Jason abused me for as long as I can remember and on my 12 birthday he started to rape me and now when he started to do that I black out and cant feel anything until I wake up. My mother did not know he was abusing me so she didn’t do anything. On the day before Christmas eve he did this and my arms, legs, and my face are bruises too. And when I was going to play guitar for Lottie I opened my case and a note fell out. And it said Grace when you read this I will not be with you so this is it I never loved you and I thought it was hilarious on your 12th birthday I hope you remember the words I spoke to you before your mother go home I plan to live up to those words so watch your back because I will always be ready to kill you and your mother I hate you but I love hurting you –Jason then I had to tell mark and Jay about it and Jay asked how I didn’t I cry? I did once and that was when I was 13 he made me cut my wrist fun right.” I said and I pulled my sleeves up to expose my wrist and he gasped and I said “Lou please don’t tell the boys I only told you because you are my brother and I only told them because they are family to I have not and will not tell Fizz or the twins because they are to young. Also please do not think different of me I am not weak I survived that I was stronger than anyone knows don’t think of me as broken because I am not I am whole.”  
“O-okay I am sorry I love you and you have a whole family now that loves you. We will never hurt you or leave you.” I nod “can I see your phone?”  
“Um sure why oh and guess what I have a date to that New Years Eve party.” I say and get out my phone unlock it and hand it to him.  
He stared at my wallpaper and looked at me “Let me guess is it Ed Sheeran and why is he your wallpaper does he know that?”  
“Yeah he is and yeah he does” I said and he clicked on something and was reading stuff crap it was my messages. “Um are you reading my messages?” he nodded and I said “Um with whom?”  
“Gin Gin Ginger I hope that is Ed because you two have lovely conversations with each other.” He said.  
“Really why are you reading my messages that is personal?” I say and he laughs crap he must be reading the part were I make fun my age “What part are you at in it?”  
“You just made fun being old and he called himself a grandpa.” Lou said crap he is about to read were we say we love each other.  
“Oh are you done yet?” I asked him.  
“No it is just getting good.” Harry and Niall walk in.  
“Hey Lou and Grace what are you doing Lou and why is there a guitar?” Harry asked. Niall runs over to me and reaches for the guitar.  
“Do not touch my guitar no one but me touches it.”  
“Ello boys I am reading Graces text messages with Ed it is quite interesting and that is Graces guitar she plays and she rocks at it that was who was playing last night when I was on the phone with.” Lou said looking at the text messages still he was getting toward the end what is he going to say? The boys wandered off and Niall went to the kitchen and got some chips and four beers and handed each of us one. He sat on the couch next to Lou. Harry was sitting on the other of Lou. They were lean over trying to read them. “Oh bloody hell you said date he is 21 almost 22 and you are 17. I do not approve of this.” Lou said and Niall’s face fell when Lou said that.  
“Yes but if you remember about 10 or so texts back I said that my 18 birthday is on the 10th of January so Lou you cant really say anything and we are just friends. And Lou there has been a lot more illegal stuff in my life.” I said and Niall’s face brightens up a little bit. Harry and Niall then looked confused.  
“Fine but I don’t want any touchy feely stuff until you are 18 okay. I just want to protect you since you are my sister.” He says and I nod.  
“What illegal stuff happened were you a druggie, a prostitute, or an alcoholic?” Harry said really slowly.  
“The legal drinking age in America is 21 I have been drinking beer since I was 8 and vodka since I was 12.” I said and Harry smirked. “Pervert I don’t roll that way either” I said and opened my beer and took a sip.  
“Love so let’s talk about you and Ed you are all fun and open with him. Why are you not as fun around us as you are with him over texting?” Harry said and Niall looked at me and flashed a smile.  
I smiled and said “Well before I came here I was in love with Ed Sheeran and two other people was a major fan of his and theirs. So I don’t know because he is sweet, nice, and caring but that is just my opinion. He is actually pretty hot too in my opinion.” Niall’s expression dropped yet again.  
“Now who are the other two lucky guys I hope?” Harry asked.  
“They were guys I don’t roll that way and the two people you know them both.” I said and he smiled.  
“Oh my god just tell them the bloody people.” Lou said.  
“Shut up Lou but before I came and met you guys I was a big Directioner but my two favorites were Niall.” I said and his expression was so happy. “And the other person was Harry” I said he was happy to smirking. Liam and Dani walked through the door and sat on the chair she was in his lap. Lou looked up and Harry put a kiss on his cheek. I picked my guitar up and put it in the case right  
I was about to close it when Lou screamed “WAIT I want you to play for all of us I think you might like it especially if you do a song by your boyfriend.”  
“He is not my boyfriend and you were almost preaching that we should not be together until I am 18.” I said.


	7. Chapter 7

“I know but he does write good songs. He wrote two of our big hits.” Lou said and I looked through my binder of songs. Zayn and Perrie walk in and sat next to me. “Zayn, Grace is singing a playing for us she is amazing I heard her last night over the phone she covered Moments and more than this.” I see drunk that is a song hard to recreate so you have to make it your own so I think I can do it but I might do the city because that is a fun song and then there is give me love that is perfect I love that song so much but I think that I will play the city. I picked my guitar and set my fingers on the cords. I closed my eyes and started to strum the notes.

This city never sleeps  
I hear the people walk by when it’s late  
Sirens bleed through my windowsill  
I can’t close my eyes  
Don’t control what I’m into  
This tower is alive  
The lights that blind keep me awake  
With my hood up and lace untied  
Sleep fills my mind  
Don’t control what I’m into

London calls me a stranger  
A traveller  
This is now my home, my home  
I’m burning on the back street  
Stuck here sitting in the backseat  
I’m blazing on the street  
What I do isn’t up to you  
And if the city never sleeps  
Then that makes two

The pavement is my friend  
Hey, and it will take me where I need to go  
I find it trips me up  
And puts me down  
This is not what I’m used to  
The shop across the road  
Fulfills my needs and gives me company  
When I need it  
Voices speak through my walls  
I don’t think I’m gonna make it  
Past tomorrow

London calls me a stranger  
A traveller  
This is now my home, my home  
I’m burning on the back street  
Stuck here sitting in the backseat  
I’m blazing on the street  
What I do isn’t up to you  
And if the city never sleeps  
Then that makes two

And my lungs hurt  
And my ears bled  
With the sound of the city life  
Echoed in my head  
Do I need this to keep me alive?  
The traffic stops and starts  
But I need to move along

London calls me a stranger  
This is not my home  
I’m burning on the back street  
Stuck here sitting in the backseat  
I’m blazing on the street  
What I do isn’t up to you  
And if the city never sleeps  
Then that makes two

I finished strumming the song and opened my eyes and put guitar in its case. When I looked back up Harry pounced me and I think he broke a stitch. And said “That was amazing you rock at it.”  
“Thanks but can you get off me?” I asked.  
“Sure but I like this position.” He said.  
“Ya perv get off me.” He nodded and got off me “Thank you.” He nodded again I did not mean to offend him but he was hurting me because he hit my stitches taking me down. I got up and went to the bathroom. I lifted my shirt and looked in the mirror it was bleeding. Shit what the hell and I going to do?  
To Louis “Um when Harry pounced me he broke my stitches what should I do?”  
From Louis- “Um try to stop the bleeding is it bad?”  
I get the toilet paper and dab the blood away it stopped bleeding and I looked in the mirror it was not bad anymore.  
To Louis- “I stopped it and it is not that bad I have seen worse.”  
I flushed the toilet paper and went out living room. Ed was sitting looking at my guitar and he looked up at me and smiled. “I love your jacket” Ed said admiring that I was wearing a hoodie that had his name and a tiger paw on it.  
“Thanks” I said and I walked over and he scooted over and I sat next to the arm of the couch he sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek and whispered “What happened are you okay?”  
“Nothing I will tell you later.” I whispered back.  
“So now I heard you have played in front of everyone now isn’t it so much better you show your awesome abilities.” He said for everyone to hear.  
“Yeah nervous craps though you are so much better and so is one direction. I am like an opening act and you guys are main people.” I say not as loud as he talked. Eleanor walked in and sat with Lou.  
“Uh no then why am I opening for Taylor Swift? You could be bigger than Taylor Swift I think you sing better than her.”  
“Uh what about Taylor Swift I can not stand her she is so annoying.” Harry said.  
“Mate I thought you were dating her?” Ed asked and Harry nodded.  
“Um I am but I swear it is only because of stupid management they act as if I do not have feelings of emotion I hate it.” He said.  
“Wait you are dating someone because management wants your cd to sell better?” I asked.  
“Yep” he said popping the p. “Management controls everything we do to the people we dated to how many fans we see at signings.” He finished.  
“That is terrible because you are still people not robots.” I stated and they all start laughing.  
“Yes but that is what they want us to be wither you are a model, dancer, or singer they want you to be a robot and be perfect without arguing and absolutely no pubic embarrassment.” Zayn’s girlfriend Perrie said.  
“Oh are you a model?” I ask and they laugh again.  
“No I am a singer and El is the model and Dani is the dancer.” Perrie said.  
“Oh that is awesome.” I said and they nodded. We all started doing our own thing Ed and I was talking. “Well I think you surpass Taylor because I mean you are a better songwriter you are just great. Didn’t you help her write RED?” I said.  
“Yeah” he pulls up his sleeve a little bit and it showed a tattoo that said RED it was really cool his tattoos were awesome they were perfect they fit together in a weird way.  
“I love your tattoos they are weird but awesome.” I said and I was looking and I was looking at his arm there was so much to take in.  
“Um I gave Harry a tattoo do you want to see it?” he asked.  
“Sure” we got up and walked over to Harry.  
“Hey mate I want to show Grace the tattoo I gave you do you mind?” Harry shook his head and held out his arm and Ed pointed to a small padlock purse looking thing. I laugh and Harry looks at me funny and Ed said “What is so funny?”  
“First that you gave him a tattoo and second is it a purse or a padlock” I ask them.  
“Um I don’t really know and I did that I think I did good.” Ed said I smiled.  
“Hey lets play truth or dare.” Lou said we all agreed and sat on the couches and chairs. Lou went first “Um truth or dare Hazza?” he asked Harry.  
“Dare” Harry said.  
“I dare you to stay in your clothes all night.” Lou said with a smirk.  
“Wha-what I can do that I won’t sleep good please Lou make were I can just sleep in boxers or anything but bloody clothes.” Harry whined giving Lou the puppy dog face.  
“Fine but you can not take them boxers off until everyone leaves.” Lou said  
“Thanks and Grace truth or dare.” Harry asked me.  
“Truth” I said I do not want another episode of me making Lou mad by kissing a band member.  
“Okay is it true that you have feelings for someone in this room besides your brother.” He said smiling.  
“Yes” I said bluntly I hope there that Harry will not ask an follow up question.  
“Really who is it?” he asked smirking.  
I rolled my eyes and I said “Um Ed.” I said and Ed squeezed my shoulder with the arm that was around me I smiled.  
“Oh yeah I remember now when Louis was reading the text messages in between you two and he screamed out when you said that you two are going to the party tomorrow together.” He said and smiled showing his dimples.  
“Yeah now that you just told the world about our texts and that I am his date tomorrow thanks.” I said laughing.  
“Wait Lou read all of our text?” Ed asked and simultaneous Lou, Harry, Niall, and I all nodded. “Great.” He said with a face smile I laughed under my breath.  
“Okay um Eleanor truth or dare” I asked.  
“Um truth, but call me El.”  
“Okay is it true that you have a lot of free time?” I asked her.  
“Uh no I have my modeling career and collage so I have none really a am just lucky to have this time now.” She said and I nodded.  
“Okay truth or dare Ed?” El asked.  
“Um dare.” He said.  
“Okay I dare you to tell us if you like Grace more than a friend.” El stated I think she was trying to set us up.  
“Yes I do.” He said with out even a moment’s pause to think about it.  
“Oh you should ask her out then.” El said.  
“Um” he looked at me and told her “I already have but she turned me down but she is my date for tomorrow.”  
Everyone’s mouth dropped “What is your guy’s problem so what he asked me out I said no then he asked me to be his date I said yes nothing happened that was major.” I said and they were still in aw.  
“Wait when did he ask you out you guys met like 2 or 3 days ago?” Lou asked confused.  
“You know that day you and El ran in to Grace and me in front of Big Ben about a minute before that I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said no and then this morning I asked her to be my date to the party tomorrow and she said yes. Lou I thought you got that from the text messages.” Ed said. Lou and El nodded.  
“Oh” Lou said.  
“Okay so um Liam truth or dare?” Ed asked.  
“Dare” Liam said ready for the dare.  
“I dare you to go get a spoon and hold it for the rest of the game.” Ed told him and him that would be so easy.  
“Um uh what?” he stammered.  
“You heard me I said go get a spoon and hold it until the end of the night.” He said smirking.  
“Uh okay” he went into the kitchen and got a spoon he was cringing and sat back down. “Okay Zayn truth or dare?” Liam asked.  
“Dare” he said with confidence.  
“I dare you to flat iron your hair and not redo it up.” Liam said smiling.  
“With what flat iron” Zayn asked.  
“Um I have one in my bag” I said and got up and went to Lou’s room and got it. I came out and tossed it to Zayn.  
“Um are you sure you guys want to mess this up?” he asked us as he pointed to his hair.  
We all nodded and he pouted and plugged it in. Once it was hot enough Perrie straitened it he was whining the whole time. Everyone but Zayn was laughing Ed stretched his arm and put it back around my shoulders. Lou got up and brought out a case of shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. “Um lets play never have I ever I want all of us to do shots instead of beer.” We nodded and Liam ran the kitchen and put the spoon in the sink. Perrie just finished Zayn’s hair. Lou handed everyone a glass and we sat it in the table he filled them.”  
“Um how do you play this?’ I whispered to Ed and he laughed under his breath.  
“If you have done it you drink if not you don’t do anything.” He whispered back.  
I nod and Lou said “Okay never have I ever cheated on the girl I dated.” No one drank.  
“Um never have I ever kissed the opposite sex.” Liam said. Harry, Louis, Niall, and Zayn all drank.  
“Uh never have I ever died my hair.” I said and everyone drank.  
“Never have I ever been walked in on well having sex.” Everyone drank should I drink I think my mom walked in on Jason raping I was blacked out I don’t know so I didn’t drink.  
“Never have I ever told someone I loved them when I didn’t.” Zayn said I drank I think I should of drank about a million more because of all the bull I have endured.  
“Never have I ever been hurt by some one that is family.” Dani said and I drank. I do not think that Jason is family but my mom hurt me by filming everything when I was being hurt by Jason.  
“Never have I ever thought of suicide.” Harry said I drank.  
“I think we should watch a movie before we get so wasted that we have a wicked hangover tomorrow and we can not enjoy tomorrow because we will be drinking a lot then.” Dani said.  
“Toy Story please, please Lou.” Liam begged.


	8. Chapter 8

“No we always watch that I think we should watch mean girls or hunger games.” Lou said going to look at his DVD collection he got mean girls and hunger games out. I read the hunger games books but I never watched the movie. I heard of mean girls but I never watched it. Lou put them both behind his back and asked “Left or right? raise your hand for left.” Niall Ed and I raised our hands and right won so he put the right in and said “Mean girls won.” They cheered and they and Louis pressed play. Before Lou sat he turned the lights off and he and El cuddled on the floor. Zayn and Perrie did the same.  
Ed leaned against the arm I was leaning against him and he put his arm around my waist and pulled me a little closer to him. “So what happened earlier?” he whispered in my ear.  
“I played for they boys before you came and Harry pounced me and said I was awesome he broke open my stitches but it is okay. And you know how you asked me how many bruises I have I counted.” I said.  
“Oh so how many” he asked.  
“My whole stomach and the are you saw looks better than my other one and my legs there are some scattered bruises.” I say and he kisses me on the cheek and I blush. Thank the lord that it is dark.  
“Oh and why did Lou read our text messages?” he asked the movie started I wasn’t really watching it.  
“Because he wanted to see my phone and I let him then he read my texts so yeah.” I said and I look at the TV Lindsey Lohan is just starting school at 16.  
“Oh so are you staying here tonight?” he asked.  
“Yeah and I have the dress I am wearing tomorrow at home.” I said I can not wait for tomorrow.  
“Awesome love what does it look like?” he asked wanting to know what my dress looked like.  
“Well you will see that tomorrow but I will tell you that it looks awesome.” I say in a whisper he laughs under his breath. “What?” I ask.  
“That doesn’t narrow it down at all because you look awesome in everything to long sleeve shirts and jeans to this short sleeve girly pretty blouse. So I think you will look amazing dress that will leave everyone you see with there jaw dropped.” He said I smiled.  
“Thank you grandpa I love you.” I said and he smiled.  
“You are welcome and I love you too.” Ed said and he pulled me a little closer and I laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and said “hey I know this is not the time but I have to leave for tour on the 15 of January.” I nod and he adds “At least I will be here for your birthday.”  
“Yeah just don’t go and be with her because do you really want to be another song of hers.” I say almost laughing.  
“Yeah it would probably go your ginger hair your blue eyes man it was fun when you pretended to not like me. The only thing is I would never be with her.” He said I smiled and hugged him.  
“The thing I find funny is some of your fandom is shipping you and her” I whispered in his ear.  
“Well I am so sorry for them because that will not be happening were you one of them?” he asked.  
“Uh no I was the fan that loved you so much I wanted to be with you but now that I met you it is like a dream.” I said and he smiled.  
“Well that is great that I gave such dedicated fans that they want to be with me.” Ed said I smiled.  
“Yeah but you have more now that you wrote those songs for one direction so much fan cross over.” I said and he nodded in agreement.  
“Yeah but not a lot of my original fans like them I don’t know why we are both British and we both are all guys why do you like me more than them?” he asked.  
“Because your songs are all deep and mean something to you because you wrote them. And that touches your fans and one directions are not they do not write them I guess.” I said he nodded and I asked “Okay so what is this movie about?”  
“You never watched mean girls?” I nodded and he laughed under his breath and said “This movie is about I girl from Africa moves to the US and she starts public school and she gets in with the outcast and they plan to take down the big popular girl she gets in with them to and in there is this burn book the popular girls put embarrassing stuff in it. All the girls in the school have to go though this bonding coarse and that is where we are now so watch.” We moved so we could may more attention to the movie we ended up with him resting his back against the arm and I was resting on his chest he gently rested his head on my shoulder and his hands are wrapped around my waist I watched the movie it was really funny and at the end it was all good.  
Harry hit the lights and Lou said “Well that was a good movie aww look at them” Lou said pointing at Ed and me.  
Ed took his arms and head off me and I moved over so we were sitting next to each other. “Why did you guys move?” Harry asked.  
“Because we wanted to move and not be stared at like a piece of meat” I said they all laughed. “What?” I asked.  
“Americans and their funny sayings” Dani said.  
“What I am British” I said in a posh British accent.  
They laughed and in his strong British accent Lou said “that is right love, you are.” I suck my tongue out at him he stuck his out back.  
“At least I know how to speak right with out some accent like you all.” I said and smile.  
“You’re kidding right have you heard your accent it is like some strong Southern one so please we have normal accents.” Lou said I chuckled.  
“Whatever” I said.  
Zayn and Perrie got up and Zayn said “We are going over to my flat see ya tomorrow.” We nodded and they left so did Liam and Dani.  
Niall was wasted and he was passed out on the couch leaning on Harry. El was next to Lou and Ed got up and said “I am going back to my flat so I will see you guys tomorrow and I will pick you up and 8 okay Grace bye.”  
“Yeah see you then, bye drive safe.” I say to him.  
He walked out the door and it was just me Lou El Harry and a knocked out Niall. “Um Grace how are your stitches?” Lou asked.  
“What stitches?” Harry asked.  
“They are okay now can I barrow those sweats because it is getting late.” I asked Lou got up and got a pair of sweats and threw them at me “Thanks and Harry the stitched you broke open when you pounced on me after I sung.” I said and his face dropped.  
“Wait is that why you ran into the bathroom after that I am so sorry can I see them?” he asked.  
“No I do not let people see them only family has.” I say Harry nodded. I got to the bathroom and put the sweats on I walk out and Niall woke up and was walking out to his flat. El went into Lou’s room and I alone was with Harry.  
“So why did you get the stitches?” Harry asked.  
“My step father okay let’s play a game for every question you ask me I get one for you deal” he nodded and grabbed the alcohol and two shot glasses.  
“What did your step father do to you to get the stitches and everything?” he asked and we took a shot.  
“Um he shoved a knife in my side and he abused me. What did Lou mean when he was talking about you getting me in bed like you do everyone else?” I asked and we took another shot.  
“I am not a man whore but I sleep with a lot of different women. Are you a virgin?” Harry asked.  
“Yes unless rape and sexual assault count?” I asked shoot I just said something personal but we took another shot.  
“No wait what you were raped?” he asked.  
“Then I am a virgin and my step father on my 12 birthday he started to rape and do sexual stuff to me while he abused me.” I said ashamed we took another shot.  
“I am so sorry but it is your question.” He said I think he can make anyone laugh.  
“Okay do you think different of me now that you know some of my past?” I asked I hoped he didn’t because he was actually a good friend we took another shot.  
“Yes I think you are stronger and so much more. Are you and Ed going to be together any time soon?” he asked.  
“I do not know he wants to but I do not think I am ready because of what Jason did to me I don’t know. What do you think?” I asked him and took another shot.  
“Oh I don’t know have you to snogged yet?” he asked and we took a shot.  
From Gin Gin Ginger- “Just got to my flat love you see you tomorrow”  
To Gin Gin Ginger- “Okay I love you to see you tomorrow”  
“No but he kissed my cheek.” I said.  
“So who was your first kiss?” he asked we both took a shot.  
“My ex-boyfriend Spencer I broke up with him right before I left to come here” I said to him.  
“Um do you err snog me?” he asked and we took another shot.  
“Um I don’t think I should Lottie claimed you as hers and I am not to be with you because you are secretly hers.” I said he laughed under his breath.  
He came over to me and said “I think it will be okay.”  
“I don’t kn… he pressed his lips on mine and cut me off while talking. He laid me back and swiped his tongue across my lip and I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue into my mouth. There was nothing here there was no spark it felt different it didn’t give me butterflies or anything he pulled away and he got off me.  
“I am so sorry I would blame the alcohol but that would be no reason I am sorry fun with Ed tomorrow and again I am sorry.” He said looking away.  
“It is okay but just if there is ever a next time please ask me first.” I said and he nodded and got up and went to his room. I got the cover off they couch and fell a sleep and I was whisked away to a party were I was with Harry he kissed me at midnight and Ed was standing there watching he was hurt.” I opened my eyes and I looked at my phone it was 9 in the morning and my head was throbbing. I got up and went into the bathroom I looked at my side and stomach. The bruises were fading it was now only a medium brown I looked at my arms and it was fading my stitches look okay. I looked for some aspirin I could not find any. I went back out into the living room and sat on the couch my head was throbbing so much this is the worst hangover I have ever. Someone came out and the sound was so loud I looked up and saw El she was in Louis’s shirt. She waved and I said “Do you know were the aspirin is?” she nodded and looked at the counter and threw me a bottle after getting one for herself. “Thank you my head is throbbing.”  
She nodded and said joking “Considering how much you drank I am surprised you were not with Niall passed out.”  
“I didn’t drink that much and I handle alcohol really well.” I said in defense.  
“Yeah so how are you and Ed?” she asked smiling. I got up and went over to her.  
“Um great I guess we are just friends we are each others date tonight though.” I said and she smiles.  
“Who are you snogging at midnight?” El asked.  
“Ed why.” I said confused.  
“Because I think you to should go out.” She said smiling my mouth dropped.  
“Um I had this exact conversation last night with Harry.” I say almost laughing.  
“What happened last night?” El asked Lou was getting up.  
“Um we just talked and he asked about Ed is all.” I said and Lou came up and put a kiss on my cheek and stood behind El and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  
“Where is the aspirin?” Lou asked. I walked over to the living room and got it. I came back and set it on the counter Lou grabbed it and took the pills. “I hate hangovers so much.” Lou said the quietest I have ever heard him.  
“Lou everyone hates hangovers this is kind of funny because I would have drank about four times that back in America” I said and he laughed..” I said and Lou smiled.  
“wow.” Lou said and I smiled. “How are your bruises and stitches?” he asked.  
“They look so much better I guess getting alcohol in my system helps me heal.” I say.  
“Lift your shirt I want to see.” I gesture towards El “Um love this is more of a family issue would you mind going to the couch so I can check my sister’s stomach?” she nodded and went to the living room and flipped on the TV. I lifted my shirt to reveal my stomach and it was a lot better. “Wow how are your arms?”  
“They are a little better than my stomach.” I said he motioned up for me to take my shirt off. I did and he looked my arms and smiled and said. “I think I will not have to wear as much make up tonight.”  
“How is your face because if it healed like the rest of you it should be about all the way healed.” I nodded and take the make up off and Louis smiled.  
“Is it gone all the way?” I ask and he nods I smile I am happy my old life is being erased piece by piece. I put my shirt back on and I am still smiling  
“I am so happy for you.” He hugs me I do not cringe I do not care about the pain because it is almost all the way gone thank the lord. “Okay what do you to want for breakfast?” Louis asked.  
“Um pancakes.” El suggested.  
“I do not care.” I said.  
“Okay let’s all go to McDonalds.” Lou says.  
“What about Harry?” I ask. Lou and El smile “What?”  
“Do you want to play a prank on Harry?” Lou asked.  
“Sure what do I do?” I ask.  
“Okay you are going to go in there and wake him up all nice and sweetly then he will realize it is you and freak.” Louis suggested.  
I nod and say “Okay let me just change first.” They nod and I go get my clothes, change and put my make up on. I come out and there mouths drop. “What?” I ask confused.  
“I have about 30 blue and white striped shirts it is one of my trade make clothes.” Lou says.  
I laugh and say “I guess even being separated can’t hide our fashion taste.” I laugh.  
“Okay well here goes pranking Harry part one.” I say.  
I go into his room and he is a sleep I go and lay next to him he wraps his arm around me and smiles “Good morning love I thought you would never come.”  
I smile and say “Get up we are going to McDonalds.”  
He nods and says “I am so sorry for last night.”  
“Hey it is okay but I think since you wanted that kiss last night I will give you one now if you still want it.” He nods and we lean in and we kiss. We deepen the kiss he slides his tongue into my mouth I for some reason do not push away and he puts me into of him so I am in a startle position on top of him he is still kissing me and I pull away and say “This is not right and you need to get up so we can go eat because I am hungry” he nods and I get off of him Harry got up. I walk out and say “He is up victory” I say and they cheer.  
“So how did you walk him up?” Lou asked.  
“It took some hard work and a lot of thinking but he likes woman in bed so I laid next to him and whispered in his ear to wake up.” I say and Harry walks out I laugh because of all the though he put into his precious hair. It is in just a beanie. “Nice hair Harry.” I say with a smile.  
“Aww thanks because your hair looks great to.” He said. I just had my hair up in a bun and my hoodie was over my shirt so I looked so great.  
“Thank you so much because I am a girl that fan girl over so guy in a beanie.” I blew him a kiss and El and Lou were just standing there confused. “What?” I ask them in a friendly tone.  
“It’s just I cannot believe that you two are such good friends that you can argue over hair and everything.” Lou said I smile.  
“Yeah I guess I do have some of the best friends someone could ask for.” I say and Harry laughs.  
“Oh my god you are best friends with the super-hot boy band One Direction they are so hot and talented I love them so much especially Harry.” Harry said in a high pitch posh accent.  
“Really Harry you are the only person I know that would complement yourself by an impression of a high pitch girly voice when he has a usually deep voice.” I said.  
He smirked and put his arm around me and said in his normal deep voice “Love you know I am gorgeous and my whole body rocks.”  
“How would she know that about you Hazza?” Lou asked stopping before we walked into the elevator. “Now before we go outside and people see you get your arm off her I don’t want to see some head line saying Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson’s sister together coming out of there flat.”  
“Okay and because look at this irresistible body.” he said motioning towards his body.  
“Um no I think it is more like I turn away from that save that for Taylor.” I say and El and Lou laugh “okay ready to go?” I asked they nod and we walk outside to about 10 girls. They scream and beg for autographs they give them all a hug and sign whatever they want. We get in Lou’s car and Harry and I sit in back he puts his arm around me. I scoot over and shake my head he nods and we pull into a McDonalds. I got an oatmeal and Lou insisted on paying we sat down. There were not a lot of people there so they did not have to be in the corner we sat near the middle. And we ate and I asked “So you are you guys ready to perform at the party?”  
“Yeah I think so we are performing live while were young I think we should do up all night because it fits better but we do not choose that.” Lou said. “What is the weirdest thing that we don’t know” he asked.  
“I love to eat” I said and he smiled.  
“Really that is funny” Harry said.  
“Why?” I asked.  
“I don’t know it is really surprising I thought you would be the type of girl where you are afraid to down a hamburger and like eat rice cakes is all.” He answered.  
“Oh no” I said shrugging.  
We finished and we got up and Harry took the trash to the trash can and we went out to the car and got back in. we went back to their flat and it was about noonish I sat on the couch and my phone rang.  
From Lottie- “hurry up I need time to do your hair and makeup”  
To Lottie- “okay I will be there in 30 see you later”  
Harry put his arm around my shoulder and I said “Can you take me home Lottie wants to do my make up everything?”  
“Sure but you owe me a kiss for this.” I pecked him on the cheek and he laughed and said “That will do for now I guess.”  
“You guessed right and then me just go get my bag.” I got my bag and everything. I went out to the car with Harry there were only 2 girls.  
“Ello Harry will you take a picture my sister and I please.” One asked.  
“Sure but it has to be quick.” Harry said  
“Okay are you dating that pretty girl?” the second one asked him.  
“No she is Lou’s sister from America and she is in Ed Sheeran’s eye we are just friends.” He answered.  
They nodded and asked “are you the girl that was sighted with Ed walking into his flat?” I nodded. I took the picture and handed them there camera back. “Thank you so much we love you Harry. I want your gravy love.” they both said.  
We got in the car and he drove off to my new house. “Um did they mean what I think they meant?” he nodded “Wow someone is love by strangers.” I said almost about to laugh.  
“Yeah I am but I share my talent is why they love me so much” he said smiling.  
“Are you saying I do not show my talents with the world?” I asked.  
“Yep” he said popping the p. And he continued “but I could mention it to Simon for you.”  
“No I want to do it myself so if that means going on X factor or whatever I will.” I said.  
“Fine but I think you could save the time and I could say something to Simon.” He said and pulled onto a road I don’t remember and it was like an alley no one was there he pulled over and said “I think I deserve a snog with you because you start going out with Ed and it would be wrong.”  
“Um in your dreams.” I said he nodded and I added “and because this is beyond wrong because you guys have that agreement and I don’t feel like getting in the middle of your guys friendship.”  
“Fine but just one last before it all ends please.” He asked giving me a pouted face.  
“Wait what about Taylor your girlfriend I don’t want to be a part of your break up and end up in a stupid song that people hate.” I asked.  
“Are you kidding she is just for management so it don’t matter.” He said.  
This still did not feel right. “Fine this is the last one you ever get and I mean this you will never have another kiss from me.” I said and he nodded I kissed him and he slid his tongue in my mouth. He pulled away and I pecked his lips one last time and he smiled.  
“Thank you and now we can get you home.” He said and pulled out and drove me home. And my head started to hurt.  
“Welcome and thanks for the ride.” I say and get out and get my guitar and bag. I walk in and Lottie comes up to me and said “how was your night?”  
“Fine where is the aspirin?” she got a bottle and a glass of water. “Thank you this is the second one my head is killing me.”  
“Sorry but how much did you drink?” she asked.  
“Um I think two beers and about 11 or 12 vodka shots.” I say and her jaw drops.  
“How drunk were you?” she asked me taking up stairs.  
“I do not get drunk I get lightly buzzed but I get hangovers.” I say and she nods I smile and we get in my room. I set my stuff down and say “I am going to take a shower then get the dress on okay.” She nods and left. I look at my phone it was 1:30. I got in the shower and let the water run down me for a minute. What the hell did I do? Why did I let Harry kiss me then I kiss him two more times? This sucked I have no idea what I did that for. What am I going to do with Ed? I really like Ed. Harry was just meaningless. I think I should call his practice. I rinsed off the conditioner and body wash. I stepped out and the London are hit me I wish I could just stay in the warm shower all day. I grabbed a towel and dries off I looked at my phone it was 2 o’clock it was to early to get in the dress now so I grabbed my under clothes and put them on. I got a cami, hoodie and a pair of jeans. I walked out and I did not put make up on because you cannot notice the bruises anymore.  
I walk down stairs and Lottie is on the couch I sat next to her she smiled and said “Wow your make up over your bruises looks great.”  
I smiled and said “I am not wearing any make up and my stomach is like faded a lot.”  
“Are you kidding? That is great how are your arms?” Lottie asked.  
“Um.” I pushed my sleeve up and exposed my arms and they were light brown I would put a light cover of concealer on them though I think. “They are ehh I guess I am putting a dusting on them.” I say and she smiles.  
“Why are you going to put make up on them I like you without it I think just some eye and a like blush with some lip color I think just like some lip balm because you already have nice colored ones.” She said and I nod.  
“Fine I will I trust your fashion I will go with your opinion.” She smiled I waved her off. “Where are the twins?” I asked Fizz was on the other couch.  
“Up in there room tell me about your night.” Lottie said.  
“In a minute I want to go check on the twins then when I am getting ready I will tell you.” I said she nodded my headache was gone but I was still a little light headed. I went up stairs and knocked on the door to the twin’s room. Daisy opened the door and hugged me. “Hey I was just wondering what you two were doing up here.” I said.  
“Nothing we were just watching TV and then we were going to take a nap so we can watch the ball drop tonight.” She said.  
“Okay I will be up here later” I said and walked downstairs. I sat next to Lottie and said “Okay what are we watching?” I refocused my eyes and looked at the TV.  
“It is this show called lying game I love it.” Lottie said and she looked at the clock on the wall. “Okay we are going to get you ready it is 6 but we are eating before so you have time to watch.”  
I nod Fizz gets up and starts to head for the stairs “Whatch’ ya doing?” I asked and they start to laugh.  
“Going up stairs to my room and play on my laptop is all.” She said I nodded.  
“Okay just the twins said they were to be taking a nap so they can watch the ball drop.” I said she nodded and disappeared up stairs.  
Lottie looked at me and said “Okay what happened last night?”  
“I drank a lot we played never have I ever and truth or dare. Everyone knows Ed and I like each other. We watched mean girls and Ed and I mostly talked at the beginning. I played for them and Harry busted my stupid stitches.” I said and she laughed “What it is not funny.” I said.  
“Okay I know sorry so did you end up being dared to snogging anyone?” she asked.  
“Nope but I did have to tell them I liked Ed and he admitted he liked me too. Then they tried to set us up it was kind of a funny he had to tell them he already did and I said no it was weird because they were all like face palm.” I said and we smiled.  
Mark and Jay walked into the kitchen “Ello girls we got Chinese take out for dinner.” Jay said.  
“Awesome I love Chinese.” I said and Lottie nodded.  
“Great but what are you leaving?” Mark asked nicely.  
“Um I think Ed is picking me up at 8. And Lottie wants to get me ready after dinner.”  
“okay well will you go get you sisters and tell them it is time for dinner” I nodded and looked at the clock it was 5:45 I had to get ready at about 6:20 or so.  
I went upstairs and knocked on the twins’ room and Fizz’s room and said “Time for dinner we are having Chinese.” Fizz came out and the twins’ were still in there room. I opened their door. And they were sleeping I came in and went up to Phoebe and poked her and said “Phoebe wake up time for dinner.” I shook her slightly and her eyes opened a little. “Go down stairs Phoebe.” I said sweetly. She nodded and went out. I went over to Daisy’s and poked her. She woke up and I said “Time for dinner go down stairs.” She nodded and we walked out down stairs. We all sat at the table and the food was already on the table we fixed our plates. I had sweet and sour chicken with fried rice it was good. When Lottie and I finished I asked “Can I be excused to go get ready?” they nodded.  
“Can I also be excused please?” They nodded and we put our dishes in the dishwasher.  
We walked up stairs and I ask “Okay do you want me to get the dress first of do you want to do makeup and hair first?” I asked.  
“Hair and makeup now up you go.” She said I nodded and got up. I walked up the steps and went into my room. My makeup was on the corner of the counter I got it all out and I sat there and was the Barbie doll. She plugged in the curling iron and had it heat up. She finished my makeup and I looked in the mirror and smiled she did my mascara like normal and my eye liner was thicker on top with a thin silverish whiteish coat on the bottom. I had light grey eye shadow that complimented my eyes and brightened them. She put a rosy color of blush on my cheekbones and the rest was natural I loved the way this looked. She started to curl my hair she parted my hairs so it showed my bangs and curled the most of it. “May I just say I did a great job on your hair and makeup.” She said beaming.  
“I do have to say I look spectacular.” I said looking in the mirror. How the hell did I get to look like this I should have taken notes.  
“Okay time to try your dress on I think it will rock.” I got up and went in my closet I got the dress and put it on. And opened the door she smiled and said “I told you it looks amazing.” I smiled and went over to my mirror I loved it. I look great I looked at my arms I do not give a crap. I am proud I love the way the dress looks and my arms look fine. “Do you want make up on your arms?” she asked.  
“No I love this.” I said and she smiled I walked out and went to my purse I had a small clutch purse type thing with a skinny handle it was a silver color. Not a sparkly tacky one but an nice classy silver. I got it and said “is this alright for my purse?”  
“Yes do you have any silver heels because I have a pair what size are you?” Lottie asked.  
“Um a 5 and a half to a 6 and a half.” I said she nodded and ran out to her room and came back with a pair that almost perfectly matched my purse she handed me them and I tried them on and the fix perfectly. They were only about 3 inches so I would still be shorter than Ed. I stood up and smiled “Thank you for everything Lottie you are literally a life saver I love you.” I was now taller than her so I was towering he a little. I engulfed her in a hug.  
“Thank you for being an awesome big sister I love you too.” She said. “I have an idea you stay in here I will go get the twins and the will be downstairs and you will walk down when I introduce you. And mom and dad should be getting here about now so you can show them to.” She said.  
“Okay do you think that they will think it is to revealing because I don’t want them to get mad? Ed should be here in 15 minutes.” I say and asked her.  
“No you look gorgeous so they will think the same to and okay he will be star struck. But you do need a jacket.” She said.  
I went in my closed and I had I black blazer type jacket. She nodded and went over to the twins and they went down stairs I heard the door and Lottie said “Now here is Grace ready to go to a New Years Eve party where One Direction is performing and her date is Ed Sheeran.” I walk down the stairs and they smile the twins clap and I smile. I have my purse on my side. It has my phone, money, lip balm, and a small amount of make up in it. I get to the end of the stairs and Mark smiles.  
“Grace you look beautiful and I hope you will make wise decisions tonight.” Mark says.  
I nod and say “Yes I will.” My phone rings and I get it. It was a text from Ed.  
From Gin Gin Ginger- “Hey I was just wondering if you’re ready to go yet”  
To Gin Gin Ginger- “Yes I am I am ready to party with a hot red head <3”  
From Gin Gin Ginger- “Okay I am on my way I can’t wait to see you in your dress bye”  
To Gin Gin Ginger- “Yeah Lottie thinks it is amazing no texting and driving bye”  
From Gin Gin Ginger- “Okay I won’t bye”  
I walked over to the couch and sat down with Lottie, Fizz and the twins. ”Ed will be here in about 15 minutes or so.” I said and they nodded.  
“Where are you going to sleep tonight?” Mark asked.  
“Um…. I don’t know I will play it by ear though.” I said and they nodded. Mark and Jay sat down.  
“Okay just do stupid stuff and your arms and leg look fade now that’s good or do you have that make up on it.” Mark said.  
“Okay and there is none on my legs or arms.” I said smiling and Mark smiled too.  
“That is awesome I am so happy for you.” Jay said smiling.  
The doorbell rang Lottie ran and got it. I got up and said “Bye and thank you.” I walked over to the door and in walked Ed Sheeran in a grayish jacket blazer type thing and jeans. I feel over dressed but I do not care.  
“Well you look stunning.” Ed said and I smile I was probably was blushing.  
“Thank you and so do you.” I said.  
“Thank you so are you ready” he asked I nodded.  
“Bye guys see you tomorrow sometime” I said.  
“Bye” they all coursed.  
We walked out to his car and he opened my door and I got in. He got in on the over on the drivers side and he kissed my cheek and said. “Love, you really look amazing. And I think everyone will be drooling over you.” He pulled out and drove off somewhere.  
“Thank you and they will have to deal with it because you.” I said and he smiled.  
“Well that is good to know.” He said and I smiled. We pulled into a hotel parking lot it was crowded and there were lights on up on the roof. He pulled up to the front and there was a vallay service. We got out and he gave the keys to the guy. We walked into the hotel and he flashed his I.D. and they let us through to the elevator. We went to the roof and there were people dancing everywhere. Music was blasting and he grabbed my hand we headed to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. I smiled and he said “Why do you have to be so pretty you make me feel like you are going to leave me for someone else like Niall?”  
I smile and laughed a little. “Thanks but um I do not think that is going to happen because I mean look at you. You are Ed Sheeran the ginger with a soul I love your music. And I am just your friend’s younger sister I don’t think I will leave you.” I say and he busted out laughing. “What?” I asked.  
“Nothing it is just the ginger part is funny I am glad you embrace my hair color.” He said I laughed.  
“Yeah I am glad you approve of my liking of your hair.” I  
“I know it is so hard going through life as a ginger I am so glad someone finally accepts me.” He said and pulled me closer.  
“Okay whatever and I know I have such unusual hair too.” I said smiling he shook his head.  
“Are you kidding me you have blonde hair that is wavy that is so common.” He said “But some how you make it so different.”  
“Yeah I know” I said. I can not wait until midnight I get to make out with Ed Sheeran oh yeah.  
“So I was wondering do you like London?” he asked.  
“Oh yeah I love it here with all the accents and everything why?” I ask him.  
“I don’t know I was just wondering.” He said.  
“Oh so what is your big resolution for 2013?” I ask him.  
“I think it will be to first get you to be my girlfriend and the second is to try to be the main performer instead of the opening act. What are your new years resolutions?” he asked.  
“Um first is to get ready to be in a close relationship with my new family and seconded is to get my music heard by more people.” I say and he smiles.  
“Why do you have to get ready to be in a good relationship with your family I think they want you the way you are not some fake girl.” He said.  
“No not like that I mean I am still a little worried to trust people with everything because I have had my whole life of no one but me knowing and now I have 3 people knowing the whole truth and 2 people knowing parts in less than a week. I really don’t like exposing my self to people so this scares me.” I said.  
He looks me in the eye and said “oh well you can trust me but just don’t feel like you are forced to tell me anything because I don’t want to pressure you at all.” He says and I smile.  
“I know it is just.” I say. The song changed and it was now the city by Ed. I smiled and said “Look it is one of your songs.” I said he chuckled.  
“I know it is the city and what do you mean by is it just?” he asked.  
“I don’t know but let’s just not think about it tonight.” I said and he nodded. Someone tapped my shoulder I turned around and saw Harry and Taylor standing there smiling. This is awkward please don’t bring up anything that happened last night or this morning. Ed put his arms around my waist and I let him and I said “Hello Harry and Taylor.”  
“Ello loves how is your night going” Harry asked  
“Great what about yours?” I asked him.  
“It is going great and how did you and Ed meet?” Taylor asked.  
“Um I am Louis’s sister from America I met Ed at Lou’s and Harry’s flat a few days ago.” I said and she had a fake smile all up on her face. I think she was jealous that I was hanging with Harry.  
“Oh well it is nice to meet you.” She said hiding her true colors how could Harry stand to date her even if it was just for management?  
“Yeah like wise.” They walked away and I turned around “Could you see though that fake smile.” I said.  
“Yeah you to she was so jealous that you were in Harry’s flat good thing you did not tell her you spent the night even though nothing happened right?” he asked. I looked away and he said “Hey it is not like you and I are together so if something happened it is okay.” I nodded.  
“Okay well we kissed a few times but I promise they did not mean anything.” I said and he nodded.  
“It is okay I get it you just get here and there are all these good looking guys it is all okay.” He said.  
“It was stupid of me and I am not a whore I don’t go around looking to hook up with random people that was just a one time thing that happened. I am so sorry if you don’t want to be with me I get it.” I said.  
“No I want to be with you and you are not a whore so do not be sorry.” He said and I nodded.  
I looked at the clock it was 12:57 only 3 minutes until I get to make out with the guy I like so much. “Okay and only 3 minutes until midnight.” I said excited. He smiled.  
“Okay.” He pulled me closer and the count down started.  
Ten  
Nine  
Eight  
Seven  
Six  
Five  
Four  
Three  
Two  
One  
He crashed his lips on to mine fireworks erupted. It was like a few billion fireworks were lit inside our mouth. The kiss was soft but so passionate. This was wonderful. It passed Niall’s, Spencer’s, and Harry’s by about 300 billion miles. When we finally had to break way for air we were both breathing heavy and gasping for air. “Happy new years love I think this is going to be the best year yet.” He said I nodded one direction got on stage and they started to sing the song live while we’re young.  
I smiled and so did he. He leaned in and kissed me again the eruption of fireworks started. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and his arms were wrapped around my waist and were resting on my lower back this was literally perfect. We pulled away and we both smiled. A waiter came by with a tray of drinks and Ed grabbed two of them at random. It was a beer and a grass of red wine.  
“Um do you want the beer of wine?” he asked.  
“Wine thanks” I said he handed me the wine and drank the beer. I sipped on the wine and he was drinking the beer.


	9. Chapter 9

“You are welcome and want to go sit?” he said gesturing towards that open table near edge so you can see the view. I nodded and we walked over the table and he says “So um in a 1 or 2 hours want to come back to my flat and hang out?”  
“Sure” I said and smiled.  
He got out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “Do you smoke?” he asked.  
“No I don’t but I do not mind being around it.” I said and he nodded. He lit his cancer stick and he flicked it over the side of the building.  
“What do you do in your free time now in London besides music?” he asked.  
“Um hang out with my sisters or other people is all besides music really why?” I told him.  
“Oh no reason I am just trying to learn more about you is all.” He said  
“Oh so what do you know about me?” I asked him.  
“Okay well you are 17 years old you graduated from school at 17 your birthday is on January 10th you play guitar like a professional and sing as good as or better than any star you sometimes write your own music and you love my music. You are from America and you had a evil step father.” He said I am surprised he remembers all of that.  
“Okay but I know a lot about you too.” I said he smirked. “Okay you are 21 almost 22 your birthday is on February 17 you play guitar piano and sing your first single was a team. You write all of your music and you gave one direction 2 songs and you helped Taylor Swift write RED. The plus album is almost all about your ex girlfriend Alice.” He tensed up about the last part.  
“Okay you know about me you want to go now so we can beat the traffic and all the drunken people?” he asked.  
“Yeah I do not care.” I said and we got up and left. He got his car and we went into his flat. “So how do you like this new year so far?” I asked him.  
“Why it is the best one yet because I have gotten to snog the girl of my dreams it is amazing. How is your new year?” He asked I blushed over the first part.  
“Oh and this is most defiantly the best new years because this is the first time I am not being abused and I am with my dream guy this is spectacular.” He pulled into his flat building. We got out and the cold nipped at our now warm bodies. We walked into his building and he unlocked his door to expose his messy living room. We walked to the couch and I sat he went over to his entertainment center.  
“Do you want to watch a movie?” he asked.  
“Sure I do not care really what movie.” I said he nodded.  
“Okay um you choose in between orphan or hunger games.” He asked.  
“Hunger Games I loved the book but never watched the movie.” I said he nodded and got up and went into the kitchen.  
“Do you want any thing to drink I have beer, water,and soda.” He asked.  
“Um a beer please.” He nodded and brought out a 18 pack of beer I got one and he pushed play on the DVD player. He came and sat on the couch. He had his arm around me and his other hand holding his beer. When we finished our beers and got more we some laid down and he had his arm around my waist. I was in that half asleep state and the movie was about to end. Ed kissed my neck softly. I smiled and said “mmh.”  
I moved so I was facing him sort of and he said “It is late you just want to stay the night?” he asked.  
“Yeah that would be nice can I barrow a pair of sweats and a tee shirt please.” I asked.  
“Sure.” He got up a came back with them. I got up and went into the bathroom to get changed I couldn’t unzipped the dress on my own. I walked out and to Ed.  
“Can you please unzip my dress” I asked.  
“Sure” he said and I held the top so it would not and it slide down and it unzipped. When his hand touched my back it made my whole body tingle. I went back into the bathroom and closed the door. I let go and they dress slid down my body to the ground I looked at my stomach the bruises were almost completely gone now. I smiled and put his clothes the sweats were black Hollister and it was a white tee shirts. The clothes were big but they were not gigantic. I walked holding my dress and put them with my purse and everything. “You look better in my clothes.” He said when I came out. He was changed into dark blue sweats. I guess that he slept shirtless it was better that Harry sleeping in the nude.  
“You cheeky man.” I said and I walked over to him he pulled me into his lap and kissed me. When we pulled apart I pluck his lips lightly and he smiled.  
“What to watch orphan now?” he asked.  
“Sure.” I said I will most likely fall asleep during this but I don’t really care.  
“Okay.” He got up and switched the movies. He came back and he sat propped up against the arm and I was close to him. He wrapped is arm around me and pulled me closer I was laying my head on in between is arm and shoulder.  
“That girl is psycho.” I said.  
“Yeah wait until the end and you will freak.” He said.  
“Okay” well the movie was really weird. It seemed like it was almost over now. We moved some more and he was propped up against the arm and I was laying my head on his chest he was playing with my hair. His chest was warm I loved this it was perfect. His hands were warm he quit playing with my hair and is arms were wrapped around my lower stomach over mine with his hands intertwined with mine. I closed my eyes and when I opened them light was streaming it though the window. Ed’s arms were still around me and were lower now. He was lightly snoring and that stopped and he took a deep breath and moved his hands up.  
“Good morning.” I said.   
“Good morning love I think we accidentally fell asleep here.” He said and I moved so we were facing each other.  
I grabbed my phone and it was 11 in the morning. “Yeah it is 11 but last night was perfect.” I said and I smiled thinking about it.  
Ed smiled too and said “Yeah want to eat breakfast now? And then I can take you home later.”  
“Sure what do you have to eat?” I asked him.  
“Um I have cereal.” He said and I nodded. We got up and went into the kitchen he pulled out 2 boxes one was coco pebbles and the other one was captain crunch.   
He got two bowls and I said “Can I have the coco pebbles please.”  
He nodded and said “sure here you go,” Ed handed me the box and a bowl. I poured it into the bowl and went to the fridge and poured milk onto it. I turned around and was about to ask for a spoon but he hands me one.  
“Thanks” I say and he grabbed the milk off the counter and put it in his cereal.  
“Want to sit on the balcony and eat?” I nod and he takes my hand and guides me to the balcony. We eat on the metal table and chairs the cold is crisp but it is comforting.  
“Um do you err want to know the whole story of want happened in America?” I asked him.  
“If you are comfortable I want to but if you don’t it is fine.” He said.  
I nodded and said “Okay my step father Jason has been abusing me for as I can remember and on my 12 birthday he put on the bed and started to rape me during the abuse. But that was the first time I blacked out and when ever he was about to do sexual stuff to me I black out. And once when I was 13 I cried over pain and so he took a razor and forced me to cut myself I still have the scars as you know but I think they are fading now. So the last time I saw him he was abusing me like normal and he asked me to stand up. I tried but my legs wound hold he got a knife and dragged me by my hair and he threw me down the steps into the basement. And he shoved the knife into my side and said he was going to kill me and then kill my mother then I blacked out. But when I was going to play guitar for everyone the day we went out there was a note in my case. It said Grace when you read this I will not be with you so this is it I never loved you and I thought it was hilarious on your 12th birthday I hope you remember the words I spoke to you before your mother go home I plan to live up to those words so watch your back because I will always be ready to kill you and your mother I hate you but I love hurting you –Jason.” I said and he just stared at me “Please do not treat me like I am broken or fragile because I am not I lived through that.” I said.  
“Okay I will not to sound rude but if you blacked out during the part where he rapped you how do you know if he used protection?” he asked.  
“I don’t but I take birth control to prevent it.” I said.  
“Oh” he said and we finished our cereal. We went into the living room and he put the bowls into the sink. I was leaning against the wall he came up to me. “So who was a better kisser Harry or Niall?” he asked.  
“Niall I guess because with Harry it was just nothing going at all.” I said.  
He nodded and said “Okay if you spent the night at their flat how did you two snog without Louis finding out?”  
“Lou went to bed and Harry and I drank more shots he kissed me when I woke him up and when he drove me back to my house.” I said.  
“Oh wait, what why were you there when he woke up?” he asked.  
“Um when we were going to get breakfast he was still asleep. I had to wake him up and I laid next to him in his bed and he pulled me on top of him and I said since he wanted a kiss last night I gave him one then there was nothing happening.” I explained.  
“Okay well I suppose that you need to get home since you have spent almost no time with them in the last two days.” He said sighing.  
“Yeah I guess so but I am stealing these clothes okay.” I asked because I was not wearing the dress home.  
“Yeah I don’t care I bet you will look awesome with sweats and heels.” He said about to bust out laughing.  
“I know I will and I will almost be taller than you.” I said.  
“Whatever I am 5’8 you are how tall?” he asked.  
“Um 5’3 and I had 3 inch heels so I was 5’6 2 inches.” I said.  
“Want to see how 5 inch difference works with us.” He said and I smiled he leaned in and I had stand on my tip toes and when our lips met the sparks started. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he had his hands resting hips. Our lips were moving perfectly in sync. He pulled us closer together and he lowered his hands they were on the back of my thighs almost on my bum. He pulled me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist, I did. He still had me pressed against the wall and still had his hands thighs but they were a little further up so they were now on my bum. We had to stop gasping for air for a few seconds and he put me down and exclaimed “that was amazing I think it was our best one.” He said smiling he was breathing heavy but so was I.  
“Really that was mine too.” I said.  
We moved and sat on the couch. I leaned in and smashed my lips onto his. He smiled into the kiss and he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him now. I was smiling now too he let out a small quiet moan that just vibrated our mouths a little I giggled. He put his hands up my shirt but not up far enough that is was near my boobs they were resting on the sides of my stomach. He leaned back so I was now straddling him with my legs and he now was holding my hips again. When I opened my mouth he tried to be a ninja and slip his tongue into my secretly but I knew and let him feel special. Our lips were still in perfect motion I needed air and I am almost positive he did too but we still kept at it. We finally had to pull apart gasping even more than the first time “We surpassed the first one by a mile I think we get better each time.” He said breathing really heavy and I got off him and he sat up.  
“Yeah so do I.” I said breathing really hard.  
“Gracie I really like you and you said you liked me at Louis’s so I was wondering” He trailed off.  
“Yes” I said and he looked shocked.  
“You did not even know what I was asking.” He said. “But I am glad you said yes.  
“And I am glad you asked” I said and smiled he smiled and nodded in agreement. He put me on his lap, I giggled and he smashed his lips onto mine and put me on his lap. We were in our own little world that no one “Yep that we are and I love you” Harry said and placed another peck on his cheek. This is getting weird.  
I laughed and Ed said “Okay Fizz truth or dare?” he asked her.  
“Dare” she said and Ed smiled.  
“Okay I dare you to say if you like any one in the room.” Ed said and she started to blush.  
“Ooh who is it?” I asked and she started to blush even more. She murmured something and we could not hear her “What did you say?” I asked her and her Eyes flickered to Niall what the hell.  
“Um err Niall.” She said blushing like crazy.  
“WHAT” Louis screamed? “Why do my sweet innocent sisters either fall for my band mates or a person that is one of our close friends” he said and we all laughed.  
“What do you mean by that” I said sarcastically.  
“You are the worst one Gracie you are dating one the other two just have crushes.” He said.  
“What… me…no just because I am the closet to being legal” I said winking with more sarcasm in my voice.  
“Shut up or else” he smirked.  
“I love you Lou-Lou” I smiled at him.  
“Love you too sissy” he said putting his arm around me. “Move your arm Ed”  
“Okay Niall truth or dare?” Fizzy asked him.  
“Dare” he said and flicked his eyes towards me. Harry was still on Ed’s lap.  
“Okay I dare you to say if you have feeling for someone and that person’s name.” she said and he flicked his eyes to me again. What is going on why does he keep looking at me?  
“Um I like Grace but I do not want to come in between you two” He said this explains why he keeps looking at me.  
“Oh” I said and I do not get why these gorgeous world famous guys that like me I am a nobody. I am invisible. I am just some girl from Georgia that had to friends.  
“Okay so Grace truth or dare?”  
“Dare” I say smiling.  
“Okay I dare you to tell what happened in America.” He said.  
“My ‘step- father’ Jason abused me.” I said really fast putting air quotes around step-father. Niall nodded and so did I.  
“Okay Lou” I said in a sing song voice “Truth or dare?” I asked him.  
“Dare” he said and smiled.  
“I dare you to tweet something really embarrassing.” I said and he put his face in his hands.  
“Okay.” He said and got on his phone and we all laughed.  
“Okay so El truth or dare?” he asked.  
“Dare” she said and he smiled.  
“I dare you to go outside and run around screaming I love Louis Tomlinson” he said smiling.  
“Fine” she got up and Lou got up with her. We all got up and she walked out and down the steps it was freezing and El forgot her jacked and she only had on slip on shoes. She started to scream out “I LOVE Louis TOMLINSON” over and over about 10 times Lou nodded and we walked back in. “That was fun” El said and we laughed. Harry sat back on Ed’s lap that boy has some real problems.  
“Love you looked like you enjoyed it” Lou said and El nodded fast.  
“I did and the only thing is it was cold out there, so Ed truth or dare?” El asked Ed.  
“Um dare I guess.” He said.  
“Okay I dare you to um tell us how your new album is going?” she said and he huffed.  
“How do you know about that?” He said and I laughed.  
“I have known you were writing it for a long time and I did not even know you personally” I said and he nodded.  
“Um what” he said.  
“That’s cute you really think your big fans did not know you were writing that is like saying we do not know that you have a brother that is a composer.” I said and he shook his head.  
“Wow you were such an obsessed Sheerio.” He said and I nodded.  
“Yep I was the Sheerio that has you striping on stage when you sang pony in 2008 saved on my laptop.” I said and they just stared at me.  
“You really have that on your laptop” Ed asked and I nodded. “How did you get that?” he asked.  
“YouTube to mp3 converter but it is on YouTube twice then you sang Pony again that was more recent.” I said and he just laughed.  
“I am sorry for scaring all of those people’s eyes” he said and I laughed.  
“Don’t be you should really read the comment they are all like” I paused and said and in a really high pitch voice “Omg Ed is so fit or Mm Ed I volunteer or Ed I am horny let’s do it” I said they all laughed.  
“Which one was yours or what did you say” Harry smirked.  
“It does not need to be said out loud” I squeaked.  
“Oh now you have to tell me at least” Harry said and I nodded.  
“Fine it said and I quote D.A.M.N. Ed you are so insert F-word hot.” I said and they all laughed. “Shut up” I said and Harry smirked at me.  
“What is your problem Harry” I asked.  
“Nothing I was just wondering if we are going to drink some alcohol because it was new years and I was not wasted there was a problem there.” He said  
Niall nodded and said “I am good with getting drunk.”  
We all nodded and agreed “Okay who wants to buy? Because I bought last time” Harry said and they nodded.  
“Okay I will what do you want me to get?” Ed offered.  
“Okay how about beer, vodka, and gin” Lou suggested.  
“Okay I will go get them now okay.” He said and asked me “Want to come love?”  
I nodded and said “Sure” we got up and left for the store.  
He lit a cigarette and cracked his window. “So Grace when we get in there you want to get the vodka and I will get the beer and the gin?” he said.  
“Yeah that will be fine.” We pulled into the driveway. We got out and walked in together hand in hand. I walked and found the vodka. I got the normal original one not flavored. I walked up to counter and Ed met me and put the gin and beer on the counter. He held my hand and they lady behind the counter name tag said her name was Cher.  
“Hello I.D. please” she asked. Ed got out his wallet for his license. He showed her and her jaw dropped. “You are really Ed Sheeran?” she asked.  
“Yes I am” Ed said and she smiled.  
“I love your music so much.” She blurted out and I smiled. She looked at me and smirked. “Is this your new girlfriend Grace?”  
“Thank you and yes this is Grace” Ed said squeezing my hand a little. Ed paid and said “Bye thank you”  
“Bye” she said and we grabbed the stuff off the counter and headed for the car. Just before we got out the door she huffed and said “Slut” I tensed up a little.  
Once we got in the car we just looked at each other. “That was interesting she was honestly about to pounce on you” I said.  
“That is was, and that was uncalled for sorry that she said that” he said and started the car.  
We pulled out of the parking lot and I said “Yeah it was but trust me if I was not with you or people didn’t know I was Louis’s sister I would have really said some things to her.” I said and he laughed. “What” I asked him.  
“Nothing, love” he said.  
“Okay” I said and we pulled into the driveway of my house. We got out and got the alcohol and walked into the living room. Niall almost pounced on the beer as soon as set it down on the table. We grabbed the vodka and gin and Lou brought out seven shot glasses. He poured gin into the glasses and we all got one. Lottie got one too.  
“To a great new year” Lou said and we drank it burned going down my throat. I loved the feeling of it though. “Guys want to see who can drink the most me I am almost positive that I will win” Louis said really excited.  
“Lou remember how much I drank that Sunday before you know” I said and his expression changed.  
“Oh yeah um you will beat me probably but want to go at it still?” he asked to everyone.  
“Babe I can’t I work tomorrow” El said and he nodded.  
“Okay babe but Lottie you in or out” he asked her.  
“I think I will stay out” she said nodding.  
“Me too I am just going to drink beer” Niall said and we nodded.  
“Okay so it is Grace, Ed, Harry, and I right?” Lou asked.  
“Yeah” we all said and we went into the living room.  
“Okay this will be interesting but El will you keep score please?” Lou asked.  
“Sure round one” she said and poured a round of vodka. We all drank it and it went like that until round 6 when Harry quit. I was now just Ed, Lou, and me. We kept going and at round 11 Lou gave up.  
“Dang how far are they going to can they still function.” Lou slurred.  
“Lou I do not really get drunk I get buzzed but I function really good still” I said with no slurs in my words.  
“Wow no slurs or anything” Ed slurred.  
I smiled “Now I could drink a full bottle of vodka by myself in a hour listening to music.” I said and they smiled.  
“Now what are your top five favorite artists from last to favorite” Harry said.  
I was going strong. “That’s a tough one but five is fun.” I said and they nodded. “Four is Snow Patrol and Rizzle Kicks tied. Um don’t hate me but three is One Direction” I said and they all looked shock.  
“What I thought we would be second is Rizzle Kicks even big in the US” Niall blurted.  
“No not at all but neither is Ed, I just have great taste in music but I have two people above y’all” I said.  
“Who are they?” Lou slurred out.  
“Well my two favorite are tied at Macklemore and Ryan Lewis and Ed” I said he just looked at me.  
“Who are Macklemore and Ryan Lewis?” They questioned.  
“Two guys from Seattle Macklemore raps and Ryan Lewis does the mixing and producing they are amazing want to see them?” I asked.  
“Sure” they shrugged.  
I grabbed the laptop off the table and got on to YouTube. I typed in Otherside by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. I clicked on the remix and played it. “See are they not awesome?” I said and they nodded.  
“Do they sing anything else?” El asked.  
I nodded. I typed in Irish Celebration. “This is a fun drinking song” I said and they nodded.  
“He is Irish?” Niall said and I nodded.  
“Yep he is” I said and he nodded. I pushed play and once it was finished we were on round 23. We ran out of the vodka and gin so we switched to beer.  
“Want to hear a song that sums up Harry’s love life?” I said and he glared at me.  
“What is it pony? Rock Me?” he asked and I shook my head biting my lip out of habit.  
I typed in Same Love and played it. Harry glared at me and everyone was laughing. “Harry want me to go get my, legalize gay marriage shirt for you” I slurred. He stared at me.  
“Three things first I am not gay and second you are drunk and third you have a gay marriage shirt?” he said and I nodded.  
“Yes I do it is purple and I made my neighbors pissed when I wore it but yeah beer is the only thing that gets me drunk and I know you are not gay you kiss way to good to be gay” I said and they nodded.  
“Good to know for future things.” Ed slurred out.  
“You just said and I kissed good” Harry slurred.  
“You still are the worst kiss I ever had though next time you kiss someone hold back on the tongue about 50 percent” I slurred out.  
I drank two cans of beer so far and I was hammered and I was about to quit. Ed refused the second can and if I finished my can I won. I finished it. “Grace you are a fun drunk” Harry said and I nodded.  
“I have been told that” I said and Lottie handed me a glass of water and two tablets. I took them and sipped on the water.  
“So Grace have you ever done illegal things?” Niall asked.  
“Yes I have done a lot of illegal things” I said and they looked at me.  
“Like what” Lottie asked.  
“Drink before I was 21 I broke that law about 13 years ago.” I said and they laughed. “I have done weed a few times and I did not like it. I smoke cigarettes before I was 18. Um dated a 18 year old when I was 15.” I said and they all looked at me.  
“You did weed when and with whom?” Lou said and added “But you told that police guy you never did drugs.” He said and I nodded.  
“Yeah I was 15 started to really drink heavy started to use cigarettes and it was all with Spencer who was 18 or 19 at the time and Jacob his brother who was 21 at the time. But yeah I quit both and the reason I did not tell Mr. Reese is because they are his kids” I said and they looked at me.  
“Why did you start and stop in just a year or two” Niall asked.  
“I started because weed and smoking because I wanted another escape besides music and alcohol so weed and they both started to use it so I jumped on the bandwagon too. I already drank pretty heavy. But I quit because smoking make me cough and I thought it smelled and I quit weed because that was the time I first time I got a 95 on a test and I freaked out I was mad. So I quit them.” I said.  
“So Grace how do you feel knowing that you can out drink Lou and Ed?” El asked.  
“Good but almost anyone can out drink me in beer” I said and Ed’s arm was around me.  
“Yeah I can’t believe my younger sister can out drink me.” Lou said and I took another sip of water.  
“It is all good Lou-Lou” I slurred.  
“Let’s watch the Pitch Perfect now” Daisy said the lights went off. I think I ended up laying on Ed’s lap and Harry lying on my legs on the floor.  
The movie was so funny.


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time in a long time I had a dream. I opened my eyes and I was cold naked and in a basement. I looked around and could not see anything because it was so dark. I felt around and hit something. It was a warm liquid. I got up trying to find the source. I felt along and it got deeper at my stomach. When I touched my stomach it burned. I looked around and saw a small crack of light in the corner. I crawled over there and hit something like fabric on the way. I felt the fabric and realized it was clothes. I put them on so I could have some warmth. I reached the light and I was a door. I pushed it open and saw Jason and Mary the thing they called my mother. They were laughing then looked over at me and they laughed even more. They were looking at the T.V. I walked around so I could see what they were watching. It was the films of me from where Jason did stuff to me and that thing I use to call mother taped. I blink and they looked at me and laughed more. I walked away and heard voices they were not laughing they were talking in hushed tones. I looked around and saw gas was everywhere somehow I had a lighter in my hand. I walked out of the house and lit the place on fire. I laid down in the grass and closed my eyes.  
When I opened them I saw the living room floor and the couch against my back. I was warm covered in a blanket. I pushed the blanket off me and got up. I headed toward the kitchen and dining room where I heard talking. When I got in there I saw Ed, Lou, El, and Lottie playing on either phones or other electronic devices. “Good morning love” Ed said and I realized my head was throbbing.  
“Morning” I said quietly. I sat down next to Ed and I got my phone. I grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and a bottle of water that was on the table. I massaged my temples.  
“Yeah your head it hurting I bet it is” Lou said.  
“Yeah it is I think it is your fault.” I said and he laid his head against El’s shoulder and acted hurt.  
“Now why would it be my fault you are the one that out drank Ed and me.” He said and I smiled.  
“Yep I did but the shots did not get me it was the beer.”  
“Yeah you did 23 shots but the 2 cans of beer got you.” Lottie said and I smiled.  
“yeah I do not know why it is not like every Sunday I use to drink a full bottle of vodka by myself or anything.” I said taking another sip of water.  
“Wow someone is religious” Ed said.  
“No not really.” I said and Ed chuckled.  
“What do you mean?” Lou asked.  
“Um I did not really believe but when I was you not legally um ya know it was warm and peaceful not like what the Bible says hell should be like so um I am not really sure.” I said and Lottie and Lou nodded El and Ed looked at me.  
“What?” El asked.  
“I was legally dead for three hours and saw um some stuff” I said and they looked at me.  
“Like what?” Lou asked.  
“Um first there was my guitar and three sheets of music I ran to it and saw visions of my life on the way and the day after I was kidnaped in my old room in Doncaster with an eight year old Louis crying then I saw some old lady that told me that my real family never stopped looking for me. That was the only reason I chose to live.” I said and they looked at me.  
“You had a choice? And you chose to come back and have the chance of still being in the hands of Jason” El asked.  
“Yes I did because I want to come and try to see my real family would want me” I said and she nodded “Yeah let’s get back to the game” I said and they nodded.  
“Okay anybody want a hit?” Louis asked and Lottie and Ed did. He went to Lottie first and she busted. He went to Ed and he stayed after one hit. El flipped hers first she had 20. Next it was Ed’s turn he had 18. I flipped mine and had the 21. All that was left was Lou he flipped his and he had 21 too. We smiled at each other and just laughed.  
“Now I think you two cheated” Lottie said with a little sarcasm in her voice.  
“No we didn’t and you will not try and sass the sass masta” he said shaking his finger at her.  
“Okay whatever Lou I am so scared” she said so much sarcastically.  
“Good because you better be” Lou said.  
I grabbed my phone and scrolled through Twitter my old twitter for a minute. I went to Louis’s page. “Louis what in the hell is this?” I asked him showing him the screen of a picture of Ed, Harry, Niall, and me sleeping on the floor. Saying ‘wow @NiallOfficial @Harry_Styles @edsheeran @GraceTomlinson drunk people pass out everywhere’  
“Yeah you guys were asleep so I figured lets prank them.” Louis said.  
I read some of the comments out loud “Here is the comments ‘@Louis_Tomlinson marry me we can fuck all night’” I said and gagged they all laughed. “Oh here is nice one” said sarcastically “‘Wow at @GraceTomlinson you are such a fucking slut can’t you be pleased with just @edsheeran don’t touch my men’” I said and added “Aww here is a good one ‘@GraceTomlinson you are so fucking pretty I wish I looked like you and @lottietommo #GED #Lorry’” I said and we all started to laugh.  
“I like that girl” Lottie said and I nodded.  
“Yep me too” I said and looked over at the now trending list. “Wow that is a great trending now list it is waffle house, Larry Stylinson, NASCAR, marijuana, child abuse, and Sheeran’s solved mystery girl” I said and they gave me a thumbs up.  
“That is a great list” El chuckled.  
“Yeah it is I love how Gracie is still called mystery girl unless Edward over here was another lady friend” Louis said and did that stare at Ed.  
“No William I do not have another mystery girl but I bet the hype is up because of the interview yesterday” Ed said and Louis nodded.  
“Okay Christopher so when do you leave again for America?”  
“January 15” he said and Lou nodded.  
“It is hard to have relationships because of the time difference and just being so are away” El said and Lou nodded in agreement.  
“Yeah” Ed answered.  
“It is, so I am bored want to pull pranks on Harry and Niall?” Lou asked. We all nodded.  
“Okay Lottie, Ed, and Gracie will take Harry and we are going to Niall. Post the results to twitter” We nodded again and Lottie said “Okay how about we first re-straighten his hair”   
“Okay then we can take pictures to put on twitter with him still sleeping.” Ed said and we agreed.  
“Okay that is a plan, Lottie go get the straightener” I said “Ed go get you phone so we can post it to your account because that will get the most views” I said and he laughed a little.  
We walked over to Harry. Lottie was already with the straightener and was starting on his hair. “Grace want to really confuse the fans?” she whispered. I nodded. “We look really similar if you fix you bangs, so we both get next to his face after it is straightened again and we can like kiss his cheek and Ed will take the picture” she whispered.  
“That would confuse the fans” I asked.  
“Okay but it will be fine let’s do this but go get the whip cream.” She said and I did I brought it back out. She put a whip cream mouth on him and it on his cheeks.  
“Ready Grace?” she asked I nodded and we both got down so we could kiss his cheeks. Ed got ready to take the picture. He snapped it and we smiled at how it turned out.  
He posted it to twitter saying “@GraceTomlinson @lottietommo and I pranking @Harry_Styles when he was a sleep”  
Harry’s eyes fluttered open. “I love being woken up this way with two girls” he smirked.  
“Harry you might want to check your twitter then wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you.” I smirked.  
He grabbed his phone and tapped the twitter app. It took him to his page and he went to Ed’s profile and smirked. “Why is there whip cream on my face?” Harry asked.  
“We had to get something out of kissing you” I said and he puckered his lips.  
“Well wasn’t kissing me enough we know you like them” he smirked.  
“Harry I have no idea what was wrong with me during the time that I kissed you” I said. “Everyone has a moment or two of shame” I smirked.  
“Yep like the horrible time I spent with Taylor, have fun Ed” Harry smirked.  
“Oh I will so what are we going to be doing today?” Ed asked.  
“I don’t know but let’s go see how Lou and El are doing with Niall.” I said and we walked over to them. They had a bowl of water and were about to put Niall’s hand in it. We all got our phones out to record it they stuck his hand in and nothing happened.  
“You have got to be blooding kidding me” Harry said and Niall opened his eyes.  
“You guys really thought that I was going to fall for that” Niall laughed.  
“Yeah we did” Lou said bluntly.  
“Oh and Harry you got some white stuff on your face is it cum” Niall asked.  
Harry was shocked we were all laughing. “It is he was trying to blow himself” I said and we all laughed harder.  
Harry was not laughing. “It is whip cream from where Lottie and Grace sprayed it on me before they both kissed me and put it on twitter”  
Louis stopped laughing “Where I want to see it since the world can see it now.”  
Harry got out his phone and went to his twitter he retweeted Ed’s post and clicked on it so Lou and everyone else could see. “See we did not do anything wrong” Lottie said and Louis smirked.  
“Okay I over reacted” Louis said threw his teeth.  
We all nodded. “What do you guys want to eat for breakfast I will cook” I said and they looked at me.  
“You can cook?” Lottie asked.  
“Yes I have been cooking every single meal in America since I was about 8 so I think I picked up on a few things” I said and they nodded.  
“I vote waffles” Harry said smiling.  
“Of course you would say that ya perv” I said and he looked at me and laughed.  
“I was not being perverted so it was you being a perv” he smirked.  
“Really you weren’t” I asked shocked.  
“No I wasn’t and how do you say it?” he asked and said “ya perv” in a terrible southern accent.  
“Love that was the worse accent I have ever heard and I heard Gracie British accent” Ed blurted.  
“Hey” Harry and I both yelled.  
“Sorry but it is true” he smirked we got up and we went into the kitchen. Lottie got the waffle maker out and I got the ingredients. I started to mix the ingredients and put them in the waffle iron. Harry started to make eggs and hash browns. Two arms wrapped around me. I turned around and saw Ed. I pecked his lips and he smiled. I switched the waffles and put more on. I turned back around and he leaned down and kissed me more.  
“Eww I have already seen that once I really did not need to see that again” Harry smirked.  
We pulled apart and Ed put his arm around me. “Yeah Harry quit looking in on us it is like you want to see us snogging.” Ed said smiling and he rolled him eyes. I finished the waffles. Ed and I walked out with the waffles and sat down at the table. All of the girls were up now and Fizzy looked like she was on twitter. I got a waffle and some hash browns and drowned them both in syrup.   
“OH MY GOD” Fizzy screamed. We all looked at her and she turned around the computer. It was a picture of Lottie and me kissing Harry’s cheek. But she was on Facebook.  
“Yeah we did that when y’all were sleeping” I said and she started to laugh.  
“Wow who took the picture?” she questioned.  
“I did it was funny too” Ed said. We all finished and went into the living room.  
Daisy, Phoebe and Daisy whispered something in Niall’s ear and he shook his head.  
“Okay lads the girls want to give me a makeover so” Niall said and we laughed a little.  
“Okay have fun” Lou said and Lottie pointed at her eyes and traced up like for eye shadow. I nodded and they left.  
“Yeah so what do you guys want to do today” Lou asked.  
“I don’t think we have to do anything for the tour today” Harry said.  
“Yeah I gotta go in about 30 minutes. I have another interview” Ed said and we nodded.  
“We can go to the park up the road when the girls get done with Niall’s makeup” Lou said really excited.  
Somebody’s phone went off and Lou picked it up. “Ello… Yes it is Harry, Niall, Ed, Eleanor, Lottie and Gracie are with me…. Sure I will put it on speaker phone.”  
“Hey guys Zayn and Liam are on the phone with us too it is Simon.” He said and screamed “Niall, Simon is on the phone”  
“Okay coming” Niall said while walking down into the living room. Harry fixed his hair.  
“Well first I want you guys to know we have thought this over and we want Ed to do a duet with One Direction. Are you guys okay with that?” Ed looked at them and they all shook their heads.  
“Yes I would personally like to do that” Ed said.  
“We would too” it sounded like all of One Direction said.  
“Okay great have a good day but boys and Ed you need to be in the studio by 10 tomorrow please” Simon said and they coursed their okay and goodbyes.  
“So we are doing a duet this should be fun” Niall said and walked back upstairs so the girls could finished the makeup.   
“So where is the closest tattoo place” I asked.  
They just looked at me confused. “Why do you need to know about tattoo places?” El asked.  
“On my 18th birthday which is on the 10 of this month I am getting at least one more tattoo.” I said and they all looked at me.  
“You have a tattoo?” Lou asked.  
“Yeah I have four is that shocking?” I asked and they nodded.  
“Yes I want to see them” Lottie said smiling.  
“Okay” Here is the first one I got it when I was 16 and its on my thigh, but it’s of my precious electric guitar and it has a pick going through it and sound waves on notes coming out of it” I said. They nodded.  
“Wait you have an electric?” Ed said sounding really confused.  
“Yeah it is upstairs in its case.” They all look at me.  
“Go get it now I want to see please” Louis whined.  
“Fine” I shrugged and ran up to get it. I got my whole case and went back down. “So this is my baby” I said and put the case on floor and got her out. She was a basic electric with the shape and was purple and black with a few stickers. I went and sat back on the couch.  
“Pretty” Harry said.  
“Thanks what do all of those stickers say?” Louis asked.  
“Oh well this one is just a caution tape sticker” I answered it was down in the bottom. “Then this just a toxic sign that’s it.” I smiled.   
“So what is the rest of your tattoos?” El asked. I nodded a started to put her up.  
“I am really shocked that you guys did not see this one on my wrist I mean yeah they were bruised but really” I said and pointed to the side of my right wrist. Where the small black heart was “I got this one this year. I also have one on my right shoulder of three butterflies’ bird type things flying.” I said “and an outline of half of a star on my left foot.”  
“So what do you want now?” Lou asked.  
“I am going to get Miracles Do Happen-December 24, 2012 on my ankle.” I said.  
“Why are you going to get Louis’s birthday on your ankle?” Harry asked.  
“It is not just Louis’s birthday it is the day that Jason took it to far and sent me into a coma so they went to jail and I got to be reunited with my family” I said and he nodded.  
“Oh okay but this is a nice one I go to about a mile away” Harry said. I nod.  
“I have got to go see you guys later” Ed said and pecked my cheek.  
“Bye” we all said and he walked out of the house.  
“Okay so you really want another tattoo?” Lou asked.  
“Yes and I don’t just want the ankle one I want a smiley face also just not now” I said and he chuckled a bit. “Can you hand me the laptop please?” I asked and Lottie handed me the laptop.  
“What are you going to look up?” Harry asked.  
“Um I need to send an e-mail with my old e-mail and my check my old Facebook” I answered.  
“Now why do you need to communicate with people in your old life” Lou asked.  
“Um I am starting online college on the 5th” I said “What does it say?” Lottie asked.  
“What do you want to be?” El asked.  
“Psychologist” I said and she nodded.  
“What grades did you make?” Harry asked.  
“I have never made below a 95 and I am going to be valedictorian everything honors” I said and they were shocked.  
“So we see where all the brains of the family went wait what do you me that you are going to be not that you are” Lottie said laughing.  
“Nah ” I mutter and sent the email. I decided since I was already on my old email I would message Jacob and Spencer and give them my new email. I sent them both and almost instantly I got an email from Spencer on my new email.  
From Spencer: Hey how is your ‘family’ we all miss you my mom is so sad that you did not say bye to her J  
“Wow someone got a response fast” Harry said trying to look on the computer. “Who is Spencer Reese?” He asked.  
“One of my only two friends from back in America” I said.  
“Wait the same Spencer we meet?” Lottie asked.  
“Yes it is Jacob his older brother and him that were my only friends” I said and Lottie and Lou ad the same look on their face.  
“Um okay why are you talking to the guy you just ended it with?” Louis asked.  
“Because no matter what I will always consider them family because their family was more family than I had before I came here” I said and they were confused with what I had just said.  
“What do you mean about them being more like your family?” Lou said.  
“I usually spend every holiday with them and I was supposed to go to their house for Christmas this year if Jason did not do what he did to me.” I said and they nodded. I logged into Facebook and my notifications were blown up along with my messages and friend requests. I clicked on the messages first. The first one was from Mr. and Mrs. Reese. It said hey baby we love you so much and excuse our language but Jason can forever burn internally in hell if you ever need a place to stay or if you need to just talk come over and you will be always welcome we love you. I smiled at that and replied to Spencer.  
To Spencer: tell her that I will Skype her or something and I miss ya’ll too my family is great so have you got any chicks hit on you yet  
I sent that and Lou said to no one particular “Okay so want to go down to the park?” We all shrugged and he yelled “GIRLS COME ON WE ARE GOING TO THE PARK BUT WE WANT TO SEE NIALL FIRST”  
“Everyone get you phone out for pictures” Harry said and we did.  
I looked down and I had an email from Spencer.  
From Spencer: Yeah what’s her face from Starbucks but everyone else thinks we are together what about you I bet all the people over there are all over you  
To Spencer: Wow good for her she deserves someone nice like you but yeah um I have a boyfriend now  
I sent that and Niall started to walk down the stairs. As soon as he faced us I laughed while taking the picture. He had almost neon pink eye shadow on with his hair straightened and strawberry pink lip gloss. It was amazing in a bad way. “Do I look okay?” he asked.  
“Um you look great.” Louis said and we laughed. I showed my phone to him so he could see the picture.  
“Oh fuck I look like some want to be cheap prostitute” I nodded in agreement.  
I looked down at the laptop I had a new message.  
From Spencer: oh I hope you are happy and if he ever hurts you I will get Jacob and we will kick his ass so hard he will thought he just had anal with a brier bush so how did you meet him what is his name so I can lurk over him on the internet  
I laughed at the response that he sent and they looked at me. “What so funny?” Louis asked.  
“Come here and read this email” I said.  
“Oh my God so much violence that is just wrong” Louis screamed.  
“Gracie what is anal?” Daisy asked.  
They all laughed and I said “Um it is your bum”  
“Then that message does not make sense” she responded.  
“Yep it doesn’t.” I said and they all laughed.  
I responded really fast  
To Spencer: Wow I am not sure if it needs to go that far but um don’t freak but it is Ed Sheeran and my name is changed it is not Dakota Andrews anymore it is Grace Tomlinson but has Jacob and that guy went on a date yet? I met Ed when I was at my Louis’s apartment  
“So ready to go to the park?” Lottie asked to no one particular.  
“Yeah can I use someone’s makeup remover first please?” Niall said and we all shook our heads.  
“Nope sorry” Lottie said and I nodded in agreement. He looked at us with puppy dogs eyes and I laughed.  
“Fine I will go get it for you but I am going to get dressed to so give me about 5 minutes.” I said and he nodded. I got up and walked up stairs. I got the remover and went to my closet. I grabbed my black One Direction hoodie and a black cami with white floral print pants. I got my phone, a hairband and the remover and back downstairs. They were on the laptop. “When you two where dating there was some stuff going on in your e-mails but nice jumper” Niall said and I stopped dead in my tracks.  
“Thanks but dude why are y’all going through my emails?” I asked. “How far are you in though?”  
“Because it went off saying you got a new one we replied for you.” Lou said.  
“Oh lord let me see what kind of damage you did.” I read the email Spencer sent to me.  
From Spencer: Oh okay well Grace I am not sure I can call you that it will most likely still be Dakota babe. But you are really with someone famous? And Jacob did go out with Aaron it was good seeing him so happy. I hope you know I am going to lurk over that guy Ed’s whole life. Wait is that that the guy that ginger you were obsessed  
To Spencer: Okay well you sound like a stalker this is now Gracie’s friends and siblings but we just wanted to tell you thank you for staying with her and being a good friend to her because something’s are not able to be undone and you tried we hope you respect her not that she has a boyfriend and will not be trying to get with her again more than friends. But Ed is that that ginger  
“Wow guys I thought it was going to be a lot worse thank you.” I said and they nodded. The computer dinged saying that he responded.  
From Spencer: Okay I am not going to get with Dakota she is more like a sister but I am not a stalker I just care about her and my brother feels the same way we love her as family and our parents are like that too I am glad she now has a loving family and that she met and is with her idol but I got to go so D just please Skype with my mom she miss’s you we all do.  
To Spencer: It is Dakota and I will Skype you and them later Spence  
I sent it and logged off of my email. Shut the computer and got just. We walked to the park. On the way Harry put his arm around me. “Get your arm off me now or else I will kick you in the balls right now 3…2”  
“Okay it is off don’t hurt me” he said and I laughed we turned into the entrance of the park. The younger girls ran to the playground.  
Three girls that looked about 17 or so walked by and waved, they stopped and one that had black scene hair and went over to Lottie and Niall. The other one that had bleached blonde curly hair walked over to Harry and me and the one with pink scene hair went over to El and Lou.  
“Hey are you two together?” she asked me.  
“Um hell no” I said.  
She smiled and said “Wait your Harry Styles?”  
“Yep I am.” he said and she nodded.  
“Okay well my name is Janelle” she said and her friends came over. “Well bye” she said and leaned in to hug me “If Ed bores you I will be here” she said and slapped my bum.  
I pushed her off and said “No… just no” I said at her.  
She winked and walked off hand in hand with her friend.  
“Did she just um…” Harry said.  
“Yes she did this will not ever be brought up again okay” I said and the younger girls went on the playground. The rest of us headed to the swings. I sat on one next to Lottie and Harry. “Lottie what did the girl say to you?” I asked.  
“She said that she liked my shirt and that I was pretty then she hugged me and slapped my bum why what did the girl say to you?” she said and I nodded and kicked off to swing a little.  
“She came over and was all like are you and Harry dating I told her that I was with Ed and she hugged me and then she slapped my bum” I said and Lottie and Harry laughed.  
Everyone else looked at me and Lou said “Really can you go anywhere without getting hit on? Between strangers and Harry and Ed”  
“What about Lottie the girl hit on her to what did she say to you El?” I said.  
“Basically the same thing she said to you but she rubbed my thigh instead of my bum” she said and I laughed.  
“See you cannot take El anywhere without being hit on between strangers and you so suck it Lou” I smirked and did the suck it hand motion.  
My phone rang I got it out of my pocket and saw that it was a Skype call from Mrs. Reese. I pushed accept and both Mr. and Mrs. Reese’s faces appeared. They looked so happy. “Hey Dakota baby, we have missed you so much. How is your new family?” she asked.  
“Hey Sara and Mr. Reese.” I said smiling and Harry walked over behind me. “I have missed you guys so much too and my family is great I have four sisters and one brother.”  
“Oh well that is great but who is the curly hair boy behind you? Is he your brother or that new boyfriend?” Mr. Reese asked.  
“Sir I am her boyfriend” he said and I elbowed him.  
“Uh no he is not he is brother’s best friend and my boyfriend’s best friend so no he is just a friend.” I said and they nodded.  
“Oh who is your boyfriend I will run a back round check on him” Mr. Reese said and I laughed.  
“Um you know that ginger I was obsessed with back in America?” I said and they nodded. “Okay well you know the boy band I loved and Spencer thought was gay?” I said.  
“Um that Five Direction one?” he asked.  
“One Direction” Harry said harshly.  
“Harry do me a favor and shut up.” I said and he winked.  
“Okay what does that have to do with anything?” they asked.  
“That thing with curly hair is a member of One Direction and my brother is also a member. The ginger Ed Sheeran that I liked is one of Harry’s best friends and I am dating Ed.” I said and they nodded.  
“Okay” they said.  
“Yeah if you want to see me on the internet my new name is Grace Tomlinson.” I said and they wrote it down.  
“So can we meet your new family?” they asked.  
“Yes but my parents are out of town so you can only meet my siblings.” I said and they nodded.  
“That is fine” She said and I went over to Lou and El.  
“Okay this is my older brother Louis he is in One Direction” I said and they nodded. I went behind and said “Lou this was some of the only family I had in America and I am introducing you okay?” I said and he nodded.  
“Okay wait that is the police officer that was at your old house.” He said and I nodded.  
“Yes this is Spencer’s mom and dad or better known as the people that were my only parental figures” I said and he nodded.  
“Hey I am Louis” I laughed while he was waving.  
“Okay Lou no need to frighten them” I said and walked over to Lottie. “Okay this is Lottie my oldest younger sister that is 15.” I said and Lottie waved.  
“Hey” she said.  
The twins and Fizzy came walking over. “Fizzy, Phoebe, and Daisy come here.” She said.  
They all walked over and I said “Okay this is Fizzy who is 12 and Phoebe and Daisy who are 8.  
“Who are they?” Fizzy asked.  
“Um they are my best friends parents they were like my family.” I said and they nodded.  
“Dakota are you coming home to use your tickets for that concert because I know that you were looking forward to that” She said and I just looked at the phone. Lou looked at me I told him one minute.  
“I will try my best I hope I can” I said and they nodded.  
“Dakota um this is really most likely not the time but in your old house we found a fake wall” he said and I nodded. “In there was dark room for pictures and probably hundreds of pictures of you and you and my sons” he said and I was shocked.  
“I did not know about that I am sorry if I cannot help about that” I said and he nodded.  
“Okay but please answer this do you know if Jason ever laid a finger on either of my sons or anyone else” he said and I nodded. “Who” he asked.  
“One time he punched Spencer in the face but Spencer just left after that.” I said and he nodded too.  
“Okay thank you for informing us about that.” he said and I nodded.  
“You’re welcome sir well it was great seeing you but I have got to go.” I said and they nodded.  
“Okay we love you and we miss you so much.” They said and nodded.  
“I love you and miss you too bye.” I said and they looked at me.  
“What tickets could she be talking about?” Lou said and I nodded. “They are concert tickets for either us or Ed right what is the date?” they asked.  
“Um February 17th 10 minutes away from where I lived and they are front row for the Ed Sheeran birthday concert.” I said and they stared at me.  
“How did you get this money are my assumptions right” Harry smirked.  
“Uh no Harry I was not a hooker if you saw where I was from you would see that I have had a job since I was 15 and have been getting paid for stuff since 6 I think so I save my money.” I said and he nodded.  
“Okay so you guys ready to leave?” Lou asked and we nodded. We walked out of the park and two girls stopped us.  
“Hey can we please get a picture with you guys please?” they asked.  
“Sure” Niall said and they looked at each other.  
“Okay but with just Harry and Louis please?” they said and Niall nodded sadly.  
I took the picture and when I was about to get the picture Harry grabbed Niall and pulled him into the picture. I got it and handed the phones back to the girls. “Uh what the bloody hell why is Niall in the picture you stupid slut” she asked me.  
“Um excuse me what did you just call me?” I said pissed.  
“Aww the little southern skank is illiterate too” one said I looked at her.  
“Now why am I a stupid slut and an illiterate skank? You have no idea who I am” I said and she smiled.  
“Really I don’t know who you are you are Louis’s ‘sister’ that hangs out with the single guys from One Direction instead of you ‘boyfriend’ Ed Sheeran so in my mind and the minds of many other people you are a stupid useless want to be star that is using you ‘brother’ for fame.” She said putting air quotes around sister, boyfriend, and brother. I looked at her and laughed.  
“Darlin’ I am Lou’s sister that hangs out with my brothers friends that is dating Ed Sheeran. But honey I am not stupid, useless, or using anyone for fame. So if you want to accuse me of those things you better have proof because honey you don’t have squat.” I said and everyone was looking at me shocked.  
“Uh you are only ever going to be Louis’s sister” she shrieked.  
“I am okay with that because then I have a family.” I said and we walked away.  
“Grace how much sass can you put out in one day because so far that is two girls in less than 2 hours?” Harry said and I laughed.  
“Sorry I don’t like being called a slut, skank, stupid, illiterate, or useless so if they say that to me I will fire back until I win” I said and they nodded.  
“Oh okay” he said and asked “Why do you put in words like honey and darlin’ when you speak?” he asked.  
“Because in the south that is just the words we use and because all though life in America I was called them things and more so I proved myself smart and not a skank because have only to guy best friends that are brothers then dating one I got called some words.” I said and he nodded.  
“Oh” he said and we walked up the steps into the house. “Yeah guys I am going to go back to the flat to shower you want me to bring you anything?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah I will just come with you” Lou said.  
“Me too” Niall said and they nodded.  
“Okay El want to come with us or stay here?” Lou asked.  
“I will stay here and get to know Grace, babe. But I have to go to work in a hour.” El said and we nodded.  
“Lou can Jess come over to meet Grace she really wants to.” Lottie said batting her eyes.  
“Sure” Lou said and Lottie hugged him.  
“Thank you Louis” she said.  
Lou leaned in and kissed El and left with the boys.  
We all sat down on the couches. Lottie was texting some one“So um I don’t mean to over step boundaries but um why did you not grow up with Lou and everyone if you all have the same parents?” El asked.  
“Um I did grow up with them until I was five years old then one night a man named Jason and a lady named Mary kidnapped me from them. I am now 17 so you can see that their plan worked. Jason abused me and she recorded it. On December 24th of this year he took it to far and my ex-boyfriend Spencer, found me and called the police now I am here.” I said and she nodded.  
“Oh I am so sorry” she said and I laughed quietly.  
“Do not feel sorry for me or think of me weak.” I said and added. “I overcame more than you could imagine and I do not think wasting time feeling sorry for me.”  
She nodded and said “okay so you and Ed I thought it was going to be Harry or Niall”  
“Well um yes they were my favorite boys in One Direction but um when I was 14 through 17 really. I thought about suicide and with Ed Sheeran’s and Macklemore and Ryan Lewis’s music along alcohol and Spencer and Jacob got me though it and that is why I am sitting here today.” I said and she looked at me.  
There was a knock at the door. Lottie got up and answered it. She came back with I pretty girl with brown hair and pale brown eyes. She looked confused at me. We came in and sat down on the other couch opposite of El and I.  
“Um are you Gracie I am Jess?” she asked.  
“Yeah this is my older sister Gracie” Lottie said and she nodded slowly.  
“Why do you two look like twins it is really creepy” she said and laughing.  
“Um same parents I guess but this is not creepy her boyfriend is creepy.” She said and was smirking at me. El was laughing like crazy.  
“He is not creepy. He is gorgeous. But that was creepy on Alan Carr’s interview with him and thought that I was you at the party” I said and we nodded Martin looked even more confused.  
“Where are you from because your accent is not from here?” he asked.  
“Georgia, USA” I said and he nodded.  
“What is it like dating Ed?” she asked.  
“Fun I guess” I said and she nodded  
“I am so jealous I am a huge Sheerio you are too right?” she said and I nodded.  
“Oh yeah I have been a Sheerio since 2009” I said and she was shocked.  
“Oh wow that is great for being from America most of them creepers don’t even know who he is what is your favorite song by him?” she asked.  
“I do not know they are all so good but um Be Like You or Moody Ballad of Ed what about you?” I said to her.  
“Um I love them all but wake me up rocks.” She said and I nodded.  
“I know they are all so good” I said and we all nodded.  
“Want to go upstairs?” El asked.  
“Yeah” she said and we all walked up to our rooms.  
We went into mine and they went in to hers with the door opened.  
“So Grace this is your room. I like it?” she said and I nodded.  
“Thanks so what do you want to do?” I asked.  
“Um you got a laptop?” she asked.  
“Yeah” I said and got it from under my pillow and handed it to her.  
She opened it up and laughed. She was staring at my wallpaper. “You really were a big fan weren’t you?”  
“Yeah I do not think big is big enough but I haven’t go around to changing it yet” I said and she smiled.  
“I am glad he got someone good he deserves it.” She said and I nodded in agreement.  
“Yeah” I said and nodded.  
“So how um awkward was it with Ed like was it good?” she asked.  
“Amazing like we moved in perfect sync and everything why are you so curious?” I said.  
“No reason I am just wondering” she said and I nodded.  
“Oh okay so I have always wondered this why in the world are you so pretty?” I said and she smiled.  
“I do not know really but what are you talking about you are bloody gorgeous.” She said and I shrugged.  
“Eh there are prettier girls and ladies out there.” I said and she nodded.  
“And there always will be” she said and added. “So I heard that you write your own songs.” She said and I nodded.  
“I do but where did you hear that from?” I asked.  
“You drank so much last night I am not shocked you do remember so much.” She said. “But you were talking about how you love writing songs and everything.” She said and I nodded.  
“Oh okay but I do write my own music” I said and she nodded.  
“So can I see it?” she asked.  
“Sure I guess” I said and got up to my music binder. I flipped through the sheet protected music until I reached my music I wrote on notebook paper. “I think there is about fifty or so songs here I wrote by myself.” I said and she was shocked.  
“Wow when did you start writing?” she asked.  
“I wrote my first song when I was nine but it was like a sort of kiddie song the one that I love most I wrote when I was thirteen” I said and I handed her my music binder.  
“Which one is your favorite?” she asked.  
“I really like Beautiful” I said and she nodded.  
“So when did you write that?” she asked.  
“On December 11th 2008 when I was 13” I said and she looked at me.  
“Why do you remember the date too?” she asked.  
“Because that is the day Spencer or anyone for that matter called me beautiful and I felt like it hence the song title” I said and she nodded.  
“How long have you known him?” she asked.  
“For as long as I can remember so probably when I was 6 I think because when I was five I was kidnapped so yeah 5 or 6” I said and she nodded.  
“Oh” she said and I nodded.  
“He was like my brother and was my best friend and his brother was the same way too.” I said and she nodded.  
“What to go see what they are doing?” El asked.  
“Sure”  
They were on her laptop talking to the camera.  
“Are you guys do a twitcam?” El said.  
“Yeah we are, would you like to become involved in it to” Lottie smirked.  
El nudged me and I nodded. “Yeah I never done a twitcam I only ever saw them” I said and got so I was in the picture too so did El.  
“Wow Gracie you really are excited” Lottie said laughing.  
“Yep now why would I not?” I said joking.  
“I don’t know we are just doing a twitcam” She laughed.  
“I know hello” I said to the screen and they laughed.  
“Wow you are such a weird person” Lottie laughed.  
“Whatever and a comment popped up on the side of her screen.” I said and we all laughed. I asked where the boys were.  
“Mmkay the boys of One Direction are in their flats” she said and I smiled.  
Another question popped up asking if Lottie was still single.  
“I am single and so is Jess.” Lottie said.  
“That is all for this twitcam bye guys” Lottie said and we all coursed bye.  
My phone went off.  
“White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men”

From Gin Gin Ginger- Hey babe  
To Gin Gin Ginger- Hey so how was the interview  
From Gin Gin Ginger- almost the exact same as yesterday I wish someone would give me a challenging question but know they have to be all regular  
To Gin Gin Ginger- well that sucks  
From Gin Gin Ginger- I know just wait until you get famous it will be the same  
To Gin Gin Ginger- In what alternate universe do I get famous?  
From Gin Gin Ginger- it is going to be this one most likely  
To Gin Gin Ginger- okay sure I will talk to you later bye  
From Gin Gin Ginger- okay I will see you later bye  
“So Lottie would you like us to leave you guys alone” El asked.  
“Nah I find this fun let’s play truth or dare” Lottie said and we all nodded.  
We got on the floor in a circle. “Grace truth or dare?” Jess asked  
“Dare” I said and they nodded.  
“I dare you to tell us who was your first kiss with and when and the first boyfriend you ever had?”  
“Spencer Reese when I was 15 and Spencer was my first boyfriend too” I said and she nodded.  
“What does he look like?” El asked.  
“Um I will show you if can see Lottie’s laptop.” I said and she handed it to me. “Lottie has seen him”  
“What you have?” El asked.  
“Yeah I vaguely remember what he looks like” she said and I got on to her Facebook. I searched Spencer’s name and clicked on his profile.  
“Here is all his pictures on Facebook.” I said and we all grouped around the computer.  
“Oh my god that is Spencer?” El asked.  
“Yes and that is his brother Jacob” I said. El and Lottie just stared at the computer.  
“And you broke up with that? It looks like they could be identical twins to Channing Tatum.” Lottie said and Jess reached for his pocket after a cell phone went off.  
“I got to go sorry” Jess said and Lottie nodded.  
“Okay bye” she said and she left.  
“Bye” she said and walked out of the room.  
“But that is what he looks like in person” she asked I nodded and she add “and broke up with him for Ed”  
“Yes I did but we were always best friends more than anything. But Lottie don’t get your hopes up to high Jacob’s gay and Spencer is waiting for the right girl.” I said and they were shocked.  
“Does he have abs?” Lottie asked.  
“Yes want to see him shirtless?” I said and she nodded.  
I scrolled through his pictures and stopped of the picture of the three of us at the Reese’s pool. I was in the middle and Jacob and Spencer both had their arms around me. I was in a bright pink and white bikini Spencer was in neon green trunks and Jacob was in navy blue and white striped ones. We all had on Ray Ban sunglasses. I had my leg tattoo there.  
“Oh my god is that you?” El asked.  
“Yes it is and Spencer is in the green swimming trunks.” I said and they nodded.  
“You have an amazing body I am so jealous” Lottie said.  
“Nah it was better then now I have a wicked scar on my side and other small scars” I said and she nodded.  
“True but look at that picture you are so tan that you look Hispanic and it looks like you have those boys wrapped around your finger.” El said and Lottie nodded in agreement.  
“Yes I get really tan and I am pale now but we are just friends but if I asked them something important they would be willing to do it and it is the same for them in that way” I said and they nodded.  
“I am just wondering but who in the world did you talk about guys with and stuff?” El asked.  
“Myself and them” I said and they laughed.  
“What in the world you talked about Spencer with Jacob?” Lottie asked.  
“Yeah but real big plot twist Mrs. Reese and I were close we talked about Spencer too.” I said and they just laughed.  
“You talked about Spencer and when you two fought you went to his brother of mum?” El said.  
“Spencer and I never really fought. We only fought and augured before we started to date. When we were dating it was stupid crap” I said and they nodded.  
“That is awesome that you had him as your boyfriend for over a year and you guys never argued really. Wow” El said and I nodded.  
Ring Ring  
Lottie got up really fast and ran down stairs. “Hello?” she ran back up “One minute please”  
“Gracie was your other name Dakota Andrews?”  
“Yeah that’s me” I said and she handed me the phone. “Hello”  
“Hi this is Dakota Andrews right?” said and lady.  
“Yes ma’am it is who might this be?” I asked.  
“This is Lynn from the London police department and we just wanted to tell you a few things that have happened involving your case.” She said.  
“Okay” I said worried.  
“They both were transferred from the prison they are in to a higher security here in London” she said and I was shocked.  
“Um uh o-okay” I stuttered out. “Thanks for telling me good-bye” I said. I hung up and they looked at me.  
“What happened?” El asked and Lottie looked at me. They were both completely oblivious of what could happen.  
“Um nothing its just that Jason and the other thing that I use to call a mother are in a prison in London fun.” I said and with the biggest fake smile I could give.  
“What the bloody hell they cannot to that.” Lottie said and I shrugged.  
“Yeah I know but no need to get the accent out that much. But I guess what is done is done so no big deal.” I said and they looked at me blankly.  
“What you say I have an accent wow but how are you okay with that what if...” she said.  
“No I am not scared of them and they can do whatever they want to me but the go near my family or friends I will flip shit” I said and they just stared at me.  
“And you say Lottie has an accent wow” El said with sarcasm filling her voice.  
“Psh you know you are jealous” I said and she rolled her eyes.  
**a few days later**  
“I am coming with you” Lottie said and I shook my head.  
“No I do not want you to meet them sorry” I said and back.  
“Why are you going to see them if they are so bad that I cannot” she forced back at me.  
“Fine you can go but do not talk to them if you do we will leave and what I say in there you cannot tell okay” I said and she nodded.  
“Okay lets go the walk is only up the road” she said and I nodded.  
“Okay” I said and we walked and reached the prison.  
“Are you nervous?” she asked me.  
“To face these creeps no” I said and we walked up.  
“Hi how can I help you” the person at the desk asked.  
“Hi I would like to see Jason and Mary Andrews” I said and she looked at me.  
“They are classified can I ask you why” she said and nodded.  
“You know why they are in here right” I asked her.  
“Yes they kidnapped and abused a girl” she said and I nodded.  
“Yeah here is my I.D. I was that girl” I said and she just looked at me.  
“Okay you can only see one” she said and I nodded.  
“Jason” I said and she nodded.  
“You are underage so we will have an officer and she can’t see him okay you will be talking through a phone with no contact” she said and I nodded. I looked at Lottie she nodded.  
The lady got up and whispered to an officer. He went and she said “Here is where you will talk.”  
“Thank you” I said and sat down. The officer came back and there was another officer on the other side of the glass with Jason. We both grabbed a phone.  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here now” he spoke into the phone.  
“Fuck off Jason I came here for a purpose but you look like shit so this will be more fun” I said and he rolled his eyes.  
“So now that I am locked up and can’t touch you, you are going to talk shit that is how you want to play what did you come here for Dakota?” he asked.  
“Why did you do it” I said.  
He smirked. “Now what are we talking about” he asked.  
“When I was five years old why did you take me from my loving family.” I said and he nodded.  
“Your mother and I were talking in the street with you clinging to her leg. And you started to run around, you hit me with you pathetic fist so that set me off” he said and I looked him dead in the eye.  
“Never call that thing my mother” I said to him.  
“Really Johanna Tomlinson is not your mother” he said and I blinked.  
“Do not ever say her fucking name again” I said and he smirked.  
“When you see her why not ask her if she remembers David and Gwen Fisher.” He said and I nodded.  
“Okay I will thank you” I said and he looked at me and smirked.  
“Now what is this thank you about Dakota or should I call you Gracie” Jason smirked.  
“Thank you for teaching what a parent should not be like” I said and nodded.  
“Well you are welcome and what is this I hear about you and that Ed Sheeran singer” he asked.  
“How do you know about that” I asked.  
“We get to watch gossip TV shows. I saw you face with that ginger and you have a big ol’ family that are on the TV too.” He said and I nodded.  
“Yes I do and that ginger is my boyfriend and my family is awesome.” I said and he nodded.  
“Now we would not want any accident to happen now do we?” he questioned.  
“No we don’t but are you threating my family?”  
I said harshly.  
“Mmmmm yeah I am” he said and I laughed.  
“Well that is a mistake because you come anywhere close to my family or anyone I care about I will kill you myself” I said and glaring at him.  
“Aww you finally are standing up for yourself at least I taught you something” he said and I nodded.  
“No you did not teach me that Mr. Reese taught me that so how is you shitty life in prison” I asked smirking.  
“Great I get to see you on TV the only down falls are there is no beer and there is not a lot interaction” He said and I nodded.  
“Good I hope you rot in there but I heard that people in jail don’t like the convicts that did child abuse maybe be you will meet a nice guy that makes you his bitch and abuses you just like you did to me” I said and he nodded.  
“Fuck off” he said and I nodded.  
“Gladly” I said and got up and walked out there. Lottie was waiting by the gate and once I passed her we walked off together. The lady at the front desk nodded and handed me a bin with my stuff in it like my phone and everything.  
“So how did it go?” Lottie asked while we walked down the steps to go home.  
“It was so great I loved the last thing I said to him.” I said and she nodded.  
“What was the last thing you said to him?” she asked.  
“That I hoped he becomes some guys bitch and that he gets abused just like he did to me.” I said and she nodded.  
“So when do you start going back to school?” I asked her.  
“Tomorrow why you already want to get rid of me” he said very sarcastically.  
“Nah it was just Fizzy and the twins started back today.” I said and she nodded.  
“Yeah I know I go back tomorrow” she said and I nodded. We passed a Starbucks with a now hiring sign in the window.  
“Okay you want some coffee or something from Starbucks?” I asked and headed toward the entrance.  
“Sure just a small hot coco” she said and I nodded.  
We go up to order and there was no line. “Hi can I get a medium coffee with milk and the small hot coco and an application please.” I said and she nodded. Her name tag said Julie.  
“Coming right up” she said and handed me an application and a pen. I started to fill it out.  
She came back and put the drinks on the counter I swiped my card. She handed me the receipt and I gave her the paper and pen back. She looked at the paper and said “You are hired. When can you come in?” she said and I shrugged.  
“Tomorrow anytime.” I said and she nodded.  
“Um how about 8 to 4” she asked.  
“That is fine I will be here then” I said and she nodded.  
We left and finish walking home.

**The night before Grace’s birthday**  
I am almost 18. I could not wait in America I was hoping that this day would come so fast. But now that it is here I am sort of sad that it came so fast. Ed and I have been together a bit but he has had a lot of interviews and tours stuff. He still does not know about the tickets. I talked it over Mark and them and I am going up there for a week. I am so glad that everything is working out. The boys have had a lot of tour prep and crap. My job is going really great. Julie and I have become great friends. She is a huge Directioner and a small Sheerio. She has not met any of them yet. She is like the girl version on Niall I could see them being best friends but not in a relationship. Her favorite one in the band is Zayn and Niall. We are all going out to Nandos tomorrow because it is my new favorite place to eat.  
“Ready?” Lottie asked. We were talking in my room. We are having family game night with Louis, Harry, El, and Ed over.  
“Yep but I have to talk to Mark and Jay about something though” I said and walked downstairs.  
“Okay” she said and I she went over to the couches with everyone else and I went into the kitchen.  
“Um, Jay, Mark can I talk to you” I asked.  
“Sure love want you want to talk?” Jay asked with her comforting voice.  
“I went to go see Jason.” I aid and they were shocked.  
“What? He is London? When did this happen?” Mark asked.  
“Yeah he is both of them are actually and it was less than a week ago.” I said and they nodded.  
“What did he say?” Mark asked worried.  
“Some crap but he know you Jay. He said that he knew both of you before it happened.” I said and they both looked horrified.  
“We did not know anyone named Jason or Mary Andrews.” Jay said and I nodded.  
“He said they used a different name.” I said and they nodded. “Does David and Gwen Fisher ring any bells?” I asked they both nodded in shock.  
“No, it was not him or her it cannot be they were some of our closest friends? They helped in the search” Jay said and I shrugged.  
“I am just telling you what he told me.” I said and added “And he did not even mention you Mark it was all Jay” I said and they nodded.  
“Okay we will talk about this later but for now who all knows?” Mark asked.  
“Just you guys and Lottie.” I said.  
“Wait why does Lottie know?” Jay asked.  
“She would not let me leave without her so I had to take her but she does not about what happened.” I told them and they nodded I helped carry stuff out.  
I sat down next to Ed and laid with my head on his should and his arm was around me the other on was playing with my hand.  
We were all playing Jenga and talking. “So Gracie since you are a Directioner what is or was your favorite couple? Elenour Payzer Zerrie or all of our favorites Haylor” Harry asked smirking.  
“Harry you might want to wipe that smirk away” I said with my accent very strong.  
“Ugh just say it and cut out the nasty tension between you guys.” Lottie chuckled  
I look at her giving her the look saying ‘shut up Mark and Jay are right there’. “Okay but it is defiantly Haylor, not but can I choose none of the above because mine is Larry Stylinson” I smirking.  
They all drop their expressions and look at me. “Why would you ever believe that Larry is real you met Eleanor?” Louis said.  
“Oh god I could give you 3 million reasons your two are real but I have two favorites.” I said bluntly.  
“And they are what” Louis said.  
“I do not care if this one is fake but when you guys were still on x factor and doing like that rock and roll crap. You two were on a couch do something Harry was sort of lying down and Lou was sitting down on the other side. Harry then did the best move possible and said “kiss me you fool” then Louis basically attacks his neck best eight seconds of my life. But guys remember that one” I said and they looked at each other and smiled. They looked at me and nodded.  
“What else that was not on x factor?” Harry asked.  
“Should I do the one on September 22nd in Cologne, Germany were you guys were trying to walk. Or March 23rd on kiss 95.7 where Harry gave Louis a love bite? Or October 31 when Louis, Zayn, and Liam went out for a Halloween Niall and Harry stayed at the hotel and Louis and Zayn had white face make-up. The next day you guys had an interview or something and Harry here had white stuff in his hair again so either he had some cocaine sprinkles or you two had a little fun.” I said and they both laughed.  
“I do not care if you guys say that you are not real you are always going to be real in Larry shippers fragile hearts.” I added.  
“What would happen if they say Larry is real?” Lottie asked.  
“I would die come back and pounce them because of my joy.” I said.  
They both looked at each other and nodded. The next thing I see is Harry and Louis making out.  
“Oh my god Larry is real. The feels” I said in a high pitch excited voice.  
“God guys do that at your flat please we do not need to see that.” Fizzy shrieked.  
They pulled apart and smirked at me. I got up as fast as I could and jumped on Louis’s lap and put my feet on Harry’s lap. “I love you guys so much right now the feels are off the charts. Why won’t stupid Modest with an exclamation mark let you come out because that is my theory because you guy have been getting more and more distant and everything because in x factor you guys were basically shacking it up in the video diaries and that crap I am so happy that Larry is real please is this a dream. Well this is my dream because you guys just made out and maybe I ought to stop talking now.” I said really fast.  
I looked at them and everyone started laughing. “What?”  
“You are so weird babe” Ed said between laughs.  
“What the crap how? Why are you guys not fan-girling like your life depends on it Larry just came out?” I said really excited.  
“Um you do realize that both of our families have known since 2011 and Ed has known since sometime during 2012. The boys have known since x factor.” Harry laughed.  
“Louis William Tomlinson. Why did you not tell me in 2011 don’t you consider me family? I could have been fan-girling since then and still not be done.” I said trying to be serious but laughing at the end.  
“Hey don’t call me Louis”  
“Okay but eww I just thought since I made out with Harry a few weeks back doesn’t that mean that we theoretically we kissed” I said disgusted.  
“Ewwwww why would you ever think that.” Louis shrieked. I just shrugged.  
“Whoa, whoa what you snogged Harry?” Mark asked.  
“Yeah the first night I spent the night at Louis’s flat.” I said looking away.  
“Don’t worry Mark she loved it” he smirked.  
“Excuse you I beg to differ I did not do you remember my scale?” I said and he rolled his eyes.  
“Oh my god” Mark laughed.  
“Mum I know this is random but do you remember that couple at you were really good friends with last name Fisher they had a weird accent?” he asked.  
“Yeah that was David and Gwen” Jay answered I was glaring at Louis.  
“Why don’t we ever see them anymore?” Louis said not noticing I was glaring at him.  
“I’ll answer that one for you Lou” I smirked.  
“Are you sure” Jay asked.  
“Yep I am” I said and Louis looked confused.  
“Do you even remember them?” he asked.  
“Yep I do David Fisher was a nice guy on the outside but on the inside he goes by Jason Andrews. Gwen Fisher was nice and that crap but on the inside she is Mary Andrews a sadistic terrible person. Also known as the two that are in jail right here in London for kidnapping, child abuse, sexual assault, attempted manslaughter, attempted 1st degree murder should I go on or do you get the picture?” I asked.  
“NO that can’t be true how do you know.” He asked.  
“Lottie and I went down to the prison because I got a call saying they were moved and I wanted to asked a few questions I got answers. He said that David and Gwen are just fake names.” I said and he nodded slowly.  
“So to change the subject what time is your tattoo getting down tomorrow?” Ed asked.  
“What you are getting your first tattoo tomorrow?” Jay asked.  
“Um not really I am getting my fifth tomorrow at 10am” I say.   
“Oh” she smiled.  
“Hey Hey Pick me up you know you want to it’s the Boss man” some ones phone blasted.  
It was Louis’s “Hello Simon”  
“Yeah I’m good how about you?”  
“Okay I gotta laptop now I am putting you on speaker”  
“Okay now there name Disasters Republic go to the top song and I like think everyone will love them” Simon said.  
“Okay clicking it”  
“Turn it up so everyone that is with you can hear”  
**The song is Never Say Never by The Fray**  
“Damn that girl is hot” Harry smiled.  
“Yeah” all guys muttered.  
“Those guys are fine” Fizzy said.  
“Yep” the girls muttered.  
“How much you want to bet that the girl has dated the singer?” I asked.  
The all agreed.  
“That girl is wicked on guitar” Ed said.  
The song was over.  
“Oh My God that was amazing for a garage band.” Louis shouted.  
I busted out laughing.  
“Yeah that’s what we thought so we are going to get in touch with them and try and sign them. So I will see you and the rest of the boys Monday.” Simon said. Louis pushed end and smiled.  
“God that girl was hot Hazza if I was not with you I would try and go with her” Louis announced.  
“Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww excuse me while I going a barf” I said in disgust.  
“Why” they asked.  
“Because you guys are acting like you know her and that she is single it is nasty I am positive that the girl and the hot guy are dating” I replied.  
“Now you are acting like you know her and that guy is not that hot” Harry said.  
”You are joking right? That guy is so hot he is broken the scale.” I smirked.  
“God you are acting like you know them now.” Louis smirked at me.  
I got the laptop of the table and went to their YouTube account. I went to their introduction video. I pushed play and set back down. “Watch this you will understand my disgust.”  
“Hey ya’ll my name is Dakota Andrews” she nudged the guy to her left.  
“I am Spencer Reese” he said and she nudged the guy to her right.  
“I am Jacob Reese” he said.  
“And we are Disasters Republic.” They all said.  
I paused the video. “So guys need to say anything?” I asked.  
“Ewwwwwwwww we all just called you hot” Louis said horrified.  
“Yep and Spencer and I did date so I guess I am right.” I smiled.  
“Whoa you dated that and broke up with that and are now dating me?” Ed said shocked.  
“Yep I did now he and I are just friends.”  
“FRIENDZONED” they all oohed.  
“Oh yeah I am such a terrible person” I said.  
“Yep you are, I want to finish watching this helpful video we might learn something.” Harry joked and push play.  
“So yeah we are right now in our third year of being a band but we have been playing together for almost 11 years and so far we have done okay” Jacob said. “I am right now 21 years old.”   
“I am 20.” Spencer said.  
“And I am the underage minor over here that is 17 fun” I said giving both thumbs up. “Especially when I am dating this sexy guy I mean he is no Harry Styles but whatever. “ Harry started to laugh  
“God babe shut up about the fags we all know you love me more.” He smirked.  
“I do love you but make me shut up then.” I smiled.  
“Deal” he answered and leaned down and pecked my lips.  
“God stop we are making a video about the band not your twos porno.” Jacob yelled.  
“Fine just because you get so jealous.” I pecked his cheek.  
“I know but anyways we should wrap this up.” Jacob said and we nodded.  
“Okay well we are Disasters Republic and adios.” I said and the video was over.  
“First things first” Louis said and we nodded for him to continue. “Why did you too break up? Second what does he look like shirtless?”  
“First because I did not want a long distance relationship so I broke up with him. Second, do you mind if Jacob and I are in the picture?” I asked him.  
“Not at all” he said and I grabbed the computer. I got on Facebook and went to the same picture the same one I showed Lottie. But not showing our legs.  
“Okay here you are”  
“Again how did you get him?” Harry asked “Because he is way out of your league.” Harry said.  
“Mm I don’t know but I did” I said and Louis was scrolling on the computer.  
“We have to watch this!” Louis said.  
“Oh God what one is it?” I asked.  
“The first one its called look at her” Louis answered.  
“Noooooooooooooooooo it is me when I was nine.” I said.  
“Oh we have to see this then.” Ed chuckled.  
“Oh please no it is a really bad singing in the Christmas play at a church. That is on a scale that no one should see my voice is all high pitch and girly.” I laughed.  
“Well I am pushing play.”  
It showed me playing Mary in the church’s Christmas play. I was singing Silent Night.  
“Look this is one of the only Christmas’s I was not hammered out of my mind.” I laughed.  
“Aww you’re so tiny, it’s so cute” Louis laughed.  
Once the video was over I was bright red.


	11. Chapter 11

There is a knock at the door and I get up to answer it. I open the door and stare. It is Jason and Mary. They come in and are holding guns. Jason hands me one and smirks. “I have wanted to do this for a long time.” He says and raises his gun at Jay. He pulls the trigger and moves to Mark. He does the same and laughs. “Everyone get against the wall.” He commands.   
They move quickly and I smile. I lift my gun shoot the wall. Mary shoots the twins and I laugh.   
“Everyone, One person will be walking out of this alive. It will be none of you. The Tomlinsons are a vile family. I saved my child Dakota. The rest of you are paying the price your sad existence.” Mary says and they finish killing all of them. Jason looks at Mary and shoots her. She falls.  
“Child you need to go back to the states. Live with the Reese’s I will find you again in another life.” He smiles and shoots himself.   
I grab my phone and call the police.   
“Hello 112 what is your emergency?” A woman asks.   
“My name is Grace Tomlinson. I was recently found and returned to the UK. My kidnappers just came to the door and killed everyone in the house. Please help.” I tell them.   
“Ok, I am sending people now. Where are the two people?” She asks.   
“Jason killed mary and then himself.” I tell her.  
“Okay.” She says and the police arrive.   
“Police, we are coming in.” A man says and opens the door.   
I stand there with my hands up and a team of five men come in.   
“Are you Dakota?” One of them asks.   
“Yes sir.” I say and nod.   
“Come with me.” He says and I follow him.   
We sit in his car and he looks at me.   
“Can what happened?” He asks.   
“Jason and Mary Andrews knocked on the door. I opened it and they entered the house. I was in shock because the last time I saw either of them was when I almost died. So Mary handed me a gun and I just stared at it. They both had guns too. I did not know what was happening so I just stood there. Jason started by shooting Jay then Mark. Then the two of them killed them all. He shot Mary and looked at me. He said “I need to go home.” I tell him.   
“Did you shoot the gun that they gave you?” He asks.   
“Yes. I got scared and thought that they would shoot me if I did not fire it once. I shot the wall. I avoided everyone.” I tell him.   
“How many people were in the house?” He asks.   
“Well there was Mark, Jay, Louis, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe, Ed, Harry, and Eleanor. While me too.” I tell him.   
“10 people?” He asks.   
“Yeah.” I say. “Can I make a phone call really quick?” I ask.   
“A phone call after what just happened?” He asks.   
“They are kind of like my family. One of them is a cop in the US.” I tell him.   
“Fine.” He says.   
I punch in Mr. Reese’s number and wait for him to answer it.   
“Hello?” He asks.   
“Hi, Mr. Reese it is Dakota. Are you sitting down?” I ask.   
“Yes, Everyone is at the table. What is wrong he asks.   
“Mary and Jason came into the Tomlinson house. They killed everyone but me. Including themselves.” I tell him.   
“Dakota are you okay?” He asks.   
“Physically? Yes.” I tell him.   
“Honey. It is okay. Everything will work out. Do you want to come stay with us?” He asks.   
“I do not know what is going to happen here?” I tell him.   
“Please keep me updated.” He tells me and the police officer motions for me.   
“I need to leave but please tell everyone that I Love them.” I say to him.   
“Okay, I will. Bye honey.” He says.   
“Bye.” I say and I hang up.  
I walk over to the policeman.   
“You said you just stood there right?” He asks.   
“I did because I was scared. This man kidnapped me and raped me on multiple occasions. I was not going to do anything to provoke him.” I say and he nods.   
“How old are you?” He asks.   
“17. Tomorrow is my birthday.” I tell him.   
“Well, we need to take you down to the police station for questioning.” He tells me.   
“Okay. When can I go back to the states?” I ask.   
“Why do you want to go to the states?” He asks.   
“My family is there. Not by blood but they are the best thing that has ever happened.” I tell him.  
“Well when this is settled you should be able to.” He says and we go to the station.   
After a few hours of questioning they released me. I talked with them and I made a list of everything I needed from my room. I could not go into the house. I did not want to either. I got my stuff and it was only by guitar and a suitcase of clothes are beauty crap. Also my electronics. My phone rings and it is a Skype call from Spencer.  
I accept it and see his face. “I am coming home.” I tell him.   
“I am so sorry babe.” He says.  
“Don’t be. Just save a spot in your bed for me. I plan on attaching myself to you like a Koala bear.” I smile and he laughs. I book a flight home and I leave for my home.   
Spencer and I are nothing serious. He holds me when I cry. We still play music together but nothing serious. I avoid the internet because they blame me for everyone dying. I blame myself.

 

***Future  
Spencer and Dakota get married they have no kids but they adopt. Jacob marries his boyfriend from the beginning of the story. Disasters Republic gets really big for a while a few years. Then it just becomes too much for everyone. They retire and get normal jobs. Everyone is finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I wrote all of this book when I was 13-14. I wrote the last chapter today. I was tired of the book so that happened. I still love Ed, 1D, and Larry.


End file.
